Mais que um Sonho
by Maethril
Summary: Gambit chega ao Instituto Xavier contra a sua vontade. Ele não imagina que alguém o espera ou o quanto sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.
1. Prólogo I

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 1: **Prólogo I

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

xXxXx

"_Há momentos na vida em que sentimos _

_tanto a falta de alguém que o que mais queremos é tirar essa _

_pessoa de nossos sonhos e abraçá-la." _

xXxXx

Debruçada sobre a sacada, ela contemplava toda a beleza à sua frente e se perguntava o porquê de nunca ter percebido o quão deslumbrante o céu poderia ser.

Observava com os olhos cheios de esplendor como o mar se fundia ao céu no horizonte enquanto a luz da lua fazia a areia da praia brilhar intensamente; esta era como um tapete estendido aos pés do mar enquanto ondas incansáveis vinham lhe beijar.

Não se fazia baralho algum, salvo pelo som das ondas se deitando. Era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse em sono profundo. Entretanto, a garota não se sentia mais sozinha nem perante a imensidão do mar. Agora, ela se julgava a pessoa mais afortunada que já viveu.

Parecia mais um sonho do que a própria realidade.

Então o Céu é assim.

E naquela praia deserta seus olhos buscavam alguém. Ela se admirava que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda sentia o mesmo frio na barriga e a mesma excitação enquanto esperava pelo retorno dele.

Em algum momento, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar sentindo o frescor da brisa noturna que batia em seu rosto e fazia as leves cortinas brancas dançavam ao seu som.

Ela só voltou à realidade quando pensou ter ouvido um leve ruído vindo da porta. Voltando para dentro do quarto, ela fixou os olhos na maçaneta, mas para a sua decepção, esta não se moveu.

Ela, então, decidiu retornar à sacada, mas antes mesmo que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, sentiu uma respiração quente em sua nuca e dois braços fortes a envolvendo pela cintura.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada insuprível. "Você nunca usa a porta?"

Ele também riu; uma risada máscula e genuína que sempre percorria o corpo dela com prazer. "E perder a chance de te surpreender? Acho que não" ele murmurou ao pé do ouvido e então lhe deu um beijo prolongado perto à orelha, onde ele sabia ser sensível. "E além do mais, velhos hábitos não morrem fácil" ele acrescentou, entre beijos.

Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado assim que os lábios dele começaram a descer pela sua nuca, deixando um rastro que queimava tal qual fogo. Extasiada, ela se virou para poder olhar nos olhos do homem que amava. Envolvendo os braços em torno do pescoço dele e ficando na ponta dos pés, ela lhe beijou de leve os lábios e os braços dele a trouxeram para perto. "Você demorou" ela disse com aquele sorrisinho que ele nunca foi capaz de compreender por completo. Ele duvidava que um dia seria capaz.

"Eu sei disso. Levou mais tempo do que eu imaginei. Mas lamentos não servem para nada, hun. Viemos aqui para ficar a sós, sem nada para nos atrapalhar."

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Foi o que você prometeu."

"E eu sempre cumpro o que eu prometo" ele garantiu num murmúrio, levando-a em mais um beijo.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, percebendo o sorriso malicioso crescendo nos lábios dele.

Ele desceu a cabeça até que a sua testa encostasse de leve na dela. "Você está muito sexy nessa camisola."

Ela gargalhou satisfeita deixando a cabeça pender para trás, assim lhe dando pleno acesso ao seu pescoço. A boca dele voou para o pescoço dela, chovendo-a com beijos. Eles eram um misto de ternura e paixão, tinham um efeito devastador sobre ela.

Os lábios dele finalmente pararam sobre os lábios dela e, mais uma vez, eles se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado. Tão intenso quanto o primeiro ou mesmo o último.

Ela suspirou em silêncio enquanto tentava desesperadamente extrair o máximo de todas aquelas sensações ainda tão novas. E ele continuava a surpreendê-la dia após dia.

Assim as mãos dela iam bagunçando ainda mais os longos fios dos cabelos dele enquanto dedos ágeis iam escorregando lentamente pela sua coxa. Em um segundo, as pernas dela estavam envoltas na cintura dele. Silenciosamente, ele a levou para a cama, quando as palavras já não se faziam mais necessárias.

Ele se sentou na cama, com ela no colo, pois as pernas dela se recusavam a se soltar da sua cintura. Logo, ela começou a levantar a camisa dele vagarosamente; chegando à altura do peitoral, ele ergueu os braços para facilitar a retirada.

As mãos dela se deitaram sobre o peito dele e seus dedos curiosos não tardaram a brincar na perfeição do corpo dele. Seus olhos seguiam cada movimento. Ele sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar ao simples toque dos dedos melindrosos dela. Ela sorriu ao ver os músculos do corpo dele se contraírem, sem imaginar que o estava levando à loucura.

Ele suspirou e os olhos admirados dela voaram de encontro aos dele. O que ela viu poderia se resumir a puro desejo. Até que ela não conseguiu ver mais nada quando os lábios dele caíram com paixão sobre os seus.

Invertendo as posições, ele a deitou na cama. O olhar de paixão que ela lançou foi o suficiente para que ele a enchesse com mais dezenas de beijos. Ela ria histericamente à medida que os lábios dele iam tocando aqueles lugares que lhe faziam cócegas. Mas ela adorava isso, ela adorava os beijos dele mais do que quase tudo na vida.

De joelhos, ele começou a erguer a camisola dela provocante. O tecido leve ia deslizando suavemente por suas pernas.

As risadas da garota não tardaram a se transformar em suspiros assim que ela sentiu as mãos dele subindo junto com a camisola. Chegando à altura da barriga, ele passou a beijar lentamente as partes que iam se revelando até finalmente chegar à boca mais uma vez e se livrar totalmente da peça inconveniente.

Em instantes, eles se viram livres das calças dele e de qualquer outra peça de roupas que ainda tivesse restado, tendo agora nada mais que os lençóis roçando seus corpos.

E, mesmo em meio a todo o prazer, suas bocas sempre arranjavam uma maneira de se encontrar, assim como seus dedos fortemente entrelaçados.

A luz da lua contemplava os corpos dos dois amantes naquele quarto semiescuro de onde eles pareciam ser um só...

De repente, ela acordou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram dando de encontro com as sombras no teto. Olhando ao seu redor, ela viu que estava em seu quarto. Segura em seu quarto. Kitty dormia como uma pedra na cama ao lado. Estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Foi apenas um sonho.

"Apenas um sonho" ela murmurou para si mesma, sentando-se na cama. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que parecia estar prestes a subir pela garganta. As imagens do sonho que acabara de ter enchiam sua cabeça sem pedir permissão.

Ela perdeu completamente a noção de tempo.

"Vampira?" chamou Kitty de repente; sua voz sonolenta. Ela acordou do nada e acendeu o abajur, achando que havia algo errado. Acabou encontrando Vampira sentada na cama ao lado, com um olhar perdido. Kitty se levantou e deu alguns passos cautelosos em direção à cama de Vampira. "Você está bem?"

"Estou" respondeu ela depois de uma longa pausa. Quando seus olhos finalmente recuperaram foco, ela olhou para Kitty parada perto à sua cama. Percebendo o seu semblante preocupado, Vampira tentou sorrir. "Está tudo bem, Kitty."

Lince Negra não pareceu convencida. Vampira não mentia tão bem quanto imaginava. Ela então se sentou no chão, ao lado da cama. "Está acordada há muito tempo?" perguntou Kitty, cautelosamente.

Por mais que considerasse Vampira sua melhor amiga, Kitty sabia que era muito fácil enfurecê-la, o que acontecia com certa frequência desde o dia em que elas passaram a dividir o mesmo quarto. Mas, com o tempo, Kitty aprendeu a não pressioná-la, e elas acabaram se tornaram verdadeiras amigas, mesmo Vampira demonstrando isso de uma maneira nem um pouco convencional. Kitty entendia as limitações que Vampira enfrentava e a respeitava ainda mais por isso.

"Eu não sei ao certo" respondeu Vampira, ainda bastante distraída.

"Teve mais um _daqueles_ sonhos?" perguntou Kitty, franzindo a testa em preocupação.

"Acho que desta vez foi só um sonho mesmo."

"Por que acha isso?"

"Porque o que eu vi nunca poderá acontecer" ela respondeu com imensurável tristeza.** "**Mesmo tendo parecido tão real" acrescentou com intensidade. "Não vai acontecer."

"O que você viu?" perguntou Kitty, deixando a preocupação se misturar à curiosidade.

Vampira ergueu os olhos até os da outra garota e respondeu com aspereza: "Por que você tem que ser sempre tão intrometida?" foi uma simples pergunta, mas aquilo pareceu demais para ela.

"Por quê? Porque eu sou sua amiga" respondeu Kitty sem se exaltar, porém evidentemente magoada. "Já vi você passar por tanta coisa ruim... quando você tinha pesadelos com o passado de quem tocou e agora... agora sonhando com o futuro" ela fez uma pausa**. **"'Tá na cara que você ficou perturbada com esse sonho. Você sempre tem essas reações estranhas e eu me preocupo com você. Apesar de às vezes eu me esquecer do porquê disso" ela então se levantou e voltou para a sua cama.

Vampira sentiu as palavras de Kitty, e foi imediatamente tomada pelo remorso. Sabia que não tinha o direito de falar daquela maneira com Kitty, mas responder àquela simples pergunta significaria revelar uma parte íntima sua e Vampira não estava disposta a fazer isso. Agredir era sempre mais fácil, por mais que ela se esforçasse para mudar.

"Kitty! Eu não... eu não quis..." ela não sabia como fazer aquilo. Não sabia pedir desculpas.

"Eu sei" disse Kitty, deitada em sua cama, com as costas para Vampira. "Você nunca quer magoar os outros, mas sempre se sai muito bem nisso."

"Você quer mesmo saber?"

Kitty deu de ombros como se não se importasse. "Falar sempre ajuda" ela se virou para Vampira e se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas. "Nós temos pontos de vista bem diferentes. De repente você interpretou mal esse sonho" ela disse sorrindo, toda a mágoa que sentira instantes antes simplesmente se dissipara como se nunca tivesse existido. Saber perdoar era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma de suas maiores qualidades.

"Está bem. Mas sem detalhes" Vampira afirmou, séria.

"É claro" aceitou Kitty, feliz pela vitória. "Foi muito ruim?"

"Ruim? Não" ela chacoalhou a cabeça com veemência. "Foi justamente o oposto."

"Será que é por isso que você ficou tão aturdida?"

"Talvez. Eu tenho tantos pesadelos que um sonho agradável me parece mesmo fantasmagórico" ela riu com frieza.

Kitty lhe deu um sorriu confortante e esperou pacientemente até que a sua amiga continuasse.

Instantes depois, Vampira voltou a falar. "Tinha um homem-"

"Um homem?" Kitty ecoou, interrompendo Vampira. "Você o conhece?"

"Não."

"Como ele era?"

Vampira lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão. "Eu disse sem detalhes."

Kitty encolheu os ombros e sorriu ingenuamente "Talvez eu conheça ele, ora."

Colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, Vampira continuou, agora um pouco mais tímida. "Eu não me recordo direito" ela começou mentindo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de cada detalhe imaginável, como se aquela cena tivesse mesmo acontecido há pouco. Ela não fora uma simples espectadora, era como se estivesse realmente lá, vivendo aquele momento.

"Diz o que você lembrar" continuou, Kitty. "Ele tinha, sei lá, alguma característica marcante?"

Os olhos, Vampira pensou. Mas ela não iria contar sobre eles e nem como a fizeram sentir. Ela nem saberia como.

"Ah, ele era alto, jovem" ela disse com casualidade, sem responder nem que sim nem que a não à pergunta de Kitty, "cabelo castanho... muito bonito" ela completou rapidamente, tomava pela vergonha. A admissão tornou Kitty ainda mais curiosa, ela nem piscava. Vampira nunca dizia coisas do tipo. "E... e nós nos beijamos. E é isso. Só isso. Pronto. Fim" ela tagarelou com nervosismo. Era mais do que ela estava disposta a contar.

Kitty soltou uma gargalhada alta. "Isso é maravilhoso! Você não o absorveu, não é?" Vampira indicou que não com a cabeça. "Isso é simplesmente maravilhoso" Kitty repetiu ainda com mais empolgação. "Isso quer dizer-"

"Não quer dizer nada" Vampira a cortou com irritação. "Foi apenas um sonho."

"Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso, Vampira. Eu tenho certeza que não foi só um sonho."

Ela queria tanto que fosse verdade. "Como você pode saber?"

"Se fosse só um sonho como qualquer outro você não teria ficado tão mexida. Vampira... você disse que pareceu real."

Vampira caiu em contemplação. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Pareceu" disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

Com um sorriso de satisfação Kitty se deitou novamente, sem dizer mais nada.

Vampira permaneceu por mais alguns instantes sem reação até finalmente voltar a si.

Já aconchegada em sua cama, ela fechou os olhos, ousando cair no sono mais uma vez. Ela adormeceu ainda conseguindo sentir aquele sonho em todos os sentidos. Um sorriso não deixava o seu rosto. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se permitiu ter esperanças.

**xXxXx**


	2. Prólogo II

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 2: **Prólogo II

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Não era a primeira vez que ele acordava assustado no meio da noite. Tem sido assim desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar, mesmo quando era apenas uma criança vivendo sozinha.

Agora os pesadelos eram outros.

Esta noite, assim como em muitas outras nos últimos meses, ele parecia ter sido transportado de volta à Paris, à fatídica noite em Notre Dame. A cena sempre a mesma: ele a via cair sem nunca ser capaz de salvá-la, não importava o quanto se esforçasse.

Em alguns dos sonhos ela voltava para culpá-lo; mas ele não precisava disso, pois sabia que era o culpado, que merecia ser lembrado disso. A visão da garota despencando o atormentaria pelo resto de sua vida, ele tinha certeza. Ainda assim, não parecia ser punição o suficiente.

Com um leve esforço, ele se sentou na cama.

"O que foi?" veio a voz sonolenta da garota loira deitada ao seu lado.

"Um pesadelo" ele respondeu com a voz trêmula, tentando se recompor.

Também se sentando, ela deitou a mão sobre o ombro suado dele, e o acariciou na tentativa de acalmá-lo. "Mais um?" ela perguntou, porém seu tom não soou como preocupação aos ouvidos dele.

Gambit indicou que sim com a cabeça, sem olhar diretamente para ela. "Não se preocupe Bell. Foi apenas um pesadelo."

Notando a indiferença na voz dele, ela tentou mudar o clima pesado. "Não será por causa da ansiedade?" perguntou ela abrindo um enorme sorriso enquanto seus dedos foram descendo suavemente pelo braço dele.

"_Quoi_?" ele perguntou inconscientemente e finalmente se virou para Bella Donna. Ele conhecia bem aquele olhar. "Sim, claro. Deve ser isso" disse ele com ares de displicência.

Se Bella Donna não notou, apenas fingiu. Seu tom, por outro lado, era completamente o oposto ao dele. "Dá pra acreditar que faltam apenas duas semanas?" e riu com empolgação.

Gambit forçou um sorriso. "Mal dá para acreditar."

"Ainda faltam tantas coisas para resolver. Acredita que meu vestido ainda não está pronto? Eu já mandei o papai dar um jeito na incompetente da –"

"Bell..." ele a interrompeu calmamente não querendo parecer rude "Acho melhor eu ir" ele definitivamente não estava disposto a ouvir mais uma vez sobre vestidos e sapatos e outras futilidades às quais ela dava tanta importância.

"Por quê?" ela indagou genuinamente decepcionada "Ainda é tão cedo."

"Se seu pai ou seu irmão me virem aqui, será um problema."

Ela sorriu com esperteza. "Eles nunca te pegaram aqui, bobinho. Você sempre foi mais rápido e esperto que o Julien. Além do mais você nunca foi cauteloso" então lhe lançou um sorriu malicioso. "Você gosta de brincar com fogo."

"Hoje não" ele respondeu distraído enquanto se esforçava para enxergar no quarto semiescuro. Tentava lembrar onde havia deixado suas roupas.

"O que eu preciso fazer para você ficar?" insinuante, uma de suas mãos subiu pela coxa dele por debaixo das cobertas. Gambit a segurou antes que chegasse a um lugar que pudesse fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Ele se voltou para ela. "Eu estou cansado, Bell" afirmou seriamente tentando convencê-la de que era a verdade, e, então, levantou-se sem lhe dar tempo para mais objeções. Apanhou sua calça, camiseta e todas as outras peças de roupas que, horas atrás, haviam sido jogadas ao chão sem cuidado.

Bella Donna suspirou derrotada e, em silêncio, observou Gambit se vestir. Estava pronta para agarrar qualquer oportunidade. Ela surgiu quando ele se sentou na cama para poder calçar as botas. Vagarosamente, Bella Donna envolveu os braços em torno do tronco dele.

Mas ainda não foi o bastante. "Eu preciso mesmo ir, Bell" disse ele com a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava. Preguiçosamente ela o deixou ir. Gambit se levantou mais uma vez e passou os olhos pelo quarto uma última vez para garantir que não esquecera nada.

"E quanto ao meu beijo de despedida?" ela perguntou como uma garotinha mimada.

Ela era tão infantil às vezes, ele pensou.

Fazendo o gosto dela mesmo assim, Gambit lhe beijou os lábios de leve. Rapidamente Bella Donna o agarrou pela camiseta e lhe deu um beijo longo e forte ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazê-lo voltar para a cama. Ela caiu de costas e ele sobre ela.

Seus lábios e língua tentavam desesperadamente convencê-lo a ficar e brincar mais um pouco. Gambit retribuiu os beijos com o mesmo fervor a princípio, mas antes mesmo que os dedos dela pudessem desabotoar o primeiro botão da sua calça jeans, Gambit separou seus lábios pulsantes.

"Droga!" ela esbravejou ofegante. Seu corpo queria mais. "Não acredito que você vai me deixar assim."

"Eu volto amanhã" ele afirmou com a mesma indiferença de antes, ajeitando a camiseta que ela mais uma vez amarrotara.

Bella Donna se sentou na cama, parecendo finalmente conformada. "É por causa daquele pesadelo, não é?"

Gambit olhou para ela por não mais que um instante. "Fiquei com dor de cabeça."

Era a verdade. Ele só não diria que ela contribuiu para que a dor aumentasse.

"Está bem" ela admitiu derrota. "_À demain_, c_her_" então lhe ofereceu um sorriso sincero.

Com um piscar de olhos sedutor, Gambit saiu pela janela.

Sem ter outra alternativa, Bella Donna voltou para a cama sozinha. Entretanto, antes que pudesse cair no sono, ouviu batidas estrondosas vindas da porta.

Sem ter dúvidas de quem seria àquelas horas, Bella Donna permaneceu em silêncio e tentou simplesmente ignorá-las, fingindo estar adormecida. Mas não bastou. Desta vez as batidas foram ainda mais fortes.

Exasperada, Bella Donna se levantou e abriu a porta – a qual ela procurava trancar toda vez que estava no quarto com Remy. Seu irmão, Julien, entrou sem cerimônias.

"Ouvi vozes" disse ele exaltado, averiguando cada canto do quarto, procurando por alguém.

Ela cruzou os braços, impaciente. "Do que está falando? Eu estava dormindo antes de você quase derrubar a minha porta."

Julien caminhou ansioso de um lado para o outro, sem acreditar nas palavras da irmã, até que parou em frente à janela aberta, desconfiado.

Bella Donna achou melhor acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível antes que ele a bombardeasse com mais acusações. "Está bem" ela disse, fazendo-o afastar a atenção da janela aberta. Se ele a indagasse sobre ela, Bella Donna diria simplesmente que a deixara aberta devido ao calor que fazia naquela noite.

Julien a fitou, ansioso. "Estou esperando."

"Eu estava com a TV ligada. Satisfeito?"

Julien riu em escárnio. "Não subestime minha inteligência, maninha. Ele estava aqui, não estava?"

"Ele quem?"

"Quem mais? Aquele ladrãozinho desgraçado."

O nojo na voz dele foi o máximo que ela pôde suportar. "'Aquele ladrãozinho' é o meu _fiancé_. Não acha que está na hora de aceitar isso?"

"Nunca" ele berrou.

Bela Donna emudeceu, assustada pela atitude de seu irmão. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão furioso em toda sua vida. Julien sempre teve autocontrole e de repente se enfureceu sem motivo bem em frente aos olhos dela. Naquele momento, ela não reconheceu o seu irmão. Temeu por ele.

Percebendo o medo nos olhos violetas de Bella Donna, Julien se esforçou para se acalmar, porém quando tentou se aproximar, ela deu um passo para trás.

A expressão de fúria no rosto do rapaz mudou completamente, agora seu olhar era de desespero. Desespero para fazer a irmã acreditar que estava prestes a cometer um erro.

"Ele não te merece, Bella" ele se aproximou mais um pouco, mas Bella Donna permaneceu na defensiva. "Eu sou o seu irmão, é a mim que você deve amar."

"E eu te amo, _mon frère_."

"Então fique ao meu lado."

Ela fez uma pausa e procurou escolher bem as palavras. "Não é questão de escolher lados, Julien. Você é meu irmão, eu sempre vou te amar, mas... você tem que entender que eu também amo o Remy, só que de uma maneira totalmente diferente" mais calma, ela tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, mas agora foi a vez de Julien se afastar.

"Você ama aquele ladrão mais do que seu próprio irmão... sangue do seu sangue" ele gritou; seus braços faziam movimentos sem sentido. "Mas eu não vou permitir, está me ouvindo? Não vou permitir que ele tire você de mim" então, deixou o quarto intempestivamente.

Bella Donna tentou ir atrás dele, mas não passou da porta visto que ele já sumira pelo longo corredor.

Bella Donna voltou para a cama, confusa com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Julien parecia estar perdendo a sanidade. Ela nem queria pensar em qual seria a reação de seu pai, se visse Julien agindo daquela maneira.

Por sorte, os aposentos do patriarca do Clã Boudreaux, Marius, ficavam no andar de cima, bastante longe dos aposentos dos seus filhos. Amanhã, Bella Donna conversaria com o seu irmão, assim que ele estivesse mais calmo.

* * *

Em questão de minutos Gambit chegara a sua casa. Com todo o silêncio requerido a um ladrão, ele entrou pela janela do seu quarto e se deitou em sua própria cama, aliviado. Infelizmente não foi o bastante para que pudesse voltar a dormir. Mal conseguiu cochilar.

Ele se lembrou da empolgação de Bella Donna com a aproximação do seu casamento e sentiu algo próximo à culpa por ser incapaz de compartilhar do mesmo sentimento.

Ele a amava, não tinha dúvidas disso. Ele a amava desde criança quando tudo era mais simples e o amor deles inocente. Mas nada disso significava que Remy estava ansioso em se casar ainda tão jovem. Não foi decisão sua.

A verdade era que, uma vez mais, ele não tinha controle sobre sua própria vida.

* * *

Ele odiava essa parte: acordar num quarto estranho, com uma estranha ao seu lado, e, muitas vezes – como esta –, de ressaca.

Não importava o quão bom tinha sido a noite, acordar desnorteado e tentar sair despercebido nunca lhe pareceu uma experiência agradável. Era o preço que Gambit tinha de pagar por não arriscar levar qualquer uma para o seu quarto.

Um dia mais próximo de seu casamento, ele se lembrou, enquanto se levantada e saía daquele lugar sem nem mesmo dar numa segunda olhada na garota na cama. Agora, faltava menos de uma semana.

Caminhando pelo corredor, ele reconheceu o lugar onde estava. Era um pequeno motel ao lado do clube onde, na noite anterior, ele teve sua despedida de solteiros com tudo que mandava a cartilha.

Entretanto, antes que ele precisasse se preocupar com como voltaria para casa, viu que seu irmão o esperava no café do outro lado da rua.

"Espero que tenha se divertido" disse Henri com ironia, sem afastar os olhos do jornal que segurava, assim que seu irmão se sentou na cadeira ao lado.

"Você nem imagina o quanto" respondeu Remy, com o mesmo tom irônico e um sorriso afetado.

"Ótimo, pois essa é a última noite que vai acordar com uma estranha na cama."

"Você sabe mesmo como colocar o seu irmãozinho pra cima, Henri."

"Espero que compreenda a magnitude da situação" colocando o jornal de lado, Henri fitou seu irmão com seriedade. "Você sabe muito bem o que eu acho disso tudo. Ainda não é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Sabe que terá o meu apoio."

"É o acordo" Remy respondeu quase que roboticamente. "Eu não posso voltar atrás."

Henri respirou fundo e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do seu irmão caçula. "Você ainda é um garoto. Não pode decidir o resto da sua vida baseado em uma única decisão. Escute... nós falaremos com o papai, ele dará um jeito."

"Se houvesse outro jeito este acordo nunca teria sido feito" respondeu ele, incisivo em cada palavra. "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, depois de tudo que vocês fizeram por mim."

"Você não é menos meu irmão por não ter o mesmo sangue que eu, Remy. Não acredito que esteja fazendo isso por gratidão. É a sua felicidade que está em jogo aqui."

A escolha, porém, nunca pertencera a ele. "Sei muito bem o que está em jogo. E é muito mais que isso. Você mais do que ninguém sabe do que estou falando."

Henri sabia. Ele foi favorável ao casamento desde o início. Meses mais tarde, Henri já não tinha tanta certeza. Ele compreendia muito bem o que a união dos dois jovens implicaria para ambos os Clãs. Mas, agora, vendo seu irmão no estado em que estava, era difícil não se sentir egoísta. A paz entre os Clãs dos Ladrões e dos Assassinos sempre pareceu inatingível e não seria uma simples cerimônia de casamente que poria fim a uma rixa secular.

"Eu gosto dela, Henri" disse Gambit contemplativo, afastando Henri de seus pensamentos. "Quantas vezes você já me disse que quer passar o resto da sua vida ao lado da Mercy?"

"Gostar é muito diferente de amar, Remy. Eu amo a Mercy enquanto você... não consegue nem ser fiel àquela assassina. Você não ama aquela víbora" completou ele ainda mais veemente.

"Não a ofenda, Henri. A Bella Donna não é como você pensa, ela... ela é uma boa pessoa. Você apenas não a conhece."

"Não se engane. Nem mesmo você acredita nas suas próprias palavras. Ela é uma Boudreaux. Ela não presta, assim como o resto da família dela."

"Não está julgando Bella Donna pelo que ela é, mas sim pela família dela" afirmou Gambit. Seu tom, porém, não era de repreensão, havia certa melancolia em cada palavra que dizia.

Henri fez uma pausa, medindo as palavras. Aproximou-se do irmão, puxando a cadeira para mais perto dele. "Não é nada disso. Acontece que ela já deu muitas provas do tipo de pessoa que é."

"Este casamento é a nossa única esperança de acabar com a briga entre os Clãs" disse ele, condescendente ao destino que acreditava ser inevitável.

"Não seja ingênuo, Remy" disse Henri, elevando a voz quase que imperceptivelmente. "Não se iluda achando que este casamento cassará as brigas."

Remy desviou o olhar de seu irmão, tentando esconder o que é que estivesse sentindo naquele momento. "_Non_... mas é o primeiro passo."

Após uma breve pausa, Henri continuou, por hora, farto de sua própria insistência. "Bem..." exclamou ele em ar derrotado, pondo-se em pé. "Não adianta discutir com você. Vamos embora. Tante Mattie deve estar feito louca atrás de você."

"Só de mim?"

"Você sabe que é o favorito."

* * *

Ao chegar em casa, Henri subiu em silêncio; Remy, por sua vez, dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Estava faminto e o cheiro convidativo que vinha da cozinha tornou sua fome maior do que a dor de cabeça**. ** Após dar um longo beijo de bom dia na bochecha de Tante Mattie, ele se sentou à mesa.

Tante Mattie parou o que fazia e o olhou desconfiada. Conhecia o garoto muito bem para saber que havia algo de errado. "Qual o problema, filho?"

Gambit se fez de desentendido. "Nada não, _tante_."

Ela não se convenceu. Estreitando os olhos escuros, arriscou: "A noite foi ruim?"

Ele sorriu insinuante. "De forma alguma."

Subitamente, Tante Mattie apanhou a toalha que tinha sobre o ombro e deu uma toalhada no rapaz insolente. "Olha o respeito na minha frente, garoto" e lhe deu as costas resmungando.

"Essa doeu!" ele reclamou, massageando o braço.

"E era pra ter doído mesmo. Onde se viu isso? Acha certo o que está fazendo com a sua noiva?"

Gambit bufou. "Sermão de novo não, _tante_. É a minha última semana."

"E por isso acha que pode fazer o que quiser?"

Gambit não respondeu, preferindo se retirar. Sabia desde pequeno que era melhor não entrar em discussões com Tante Mattie.

"E o seu café?" gritou ela, inutilmente. Remy já estava a subir pelas escadas.

Jean-Luc viu seu filho passar correndo pela porta aberta de seu escritório, deixou de lado o que fazia e foi procurar Tante Mattie.

"Algum problema?" perguntou ele, assim que chegou à cozinha.

Tante Mattie suspirou, desanimada. "Esse seu garoto anda impossível."

"E onde está a novidade nisso?"

Tante Mattie sorriu sutilmente, sabendo que era a verdade. "Mas parece que está cada dia pior."

Remy parecia estar cada vez mais distante, Jean-Luc sabia disso e encontrava apenas um motivo para a estranheza recente no comportamento de seu filho caçula e ele era o responsável. Mas, sendo um homem orgulhoso e determinado, Jean-Luc não admitiria estar errado. Ele acreditava piamente que estava fazendo o certo.

"Ele deve estar nervoso devido à aproximação do casamento."

"Não sei, não" respondeu Tante Mattie. "Você precisa falar com ele, Jean-Luc" completou com tom sempre autoritário.

* * *

"Por que está todo mundo pegando no meu pé hoje?" reclamou Gambit ao chegar ao seu quarto e ver que Henri lhe aguardava sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona.

Gambit se jogou a cama e acendeu um cigarro que apanhara do fundo de uma gaveta.

"Sabe o que a _tante_ vai fazer com você se te vir fumando aqui dentro, não sabe?"

"Ela não vai" ele respondeu, presunçoso. "Ser o favorito tem suas vantagens."

Henri fitou seu irmão em silêncio.

Gambit tentou ignorá-lo, mas acabou desistindo. "O papai não vai gostar de saber que está tentando me fazer voltar atrás."

"Estou apenas tentando te mostrar todos os lados."

Remy lhe olhou desconfiado, com o canto dos olhos. "O que você sabe?"

Henri se pôs de pé e caminhou calmamente até a janela antes de dar uma resposta. "Não é segredo para ninguém que Julien Boudreaux não está nem um pouco satisfeito em entregar a mão da irmã a um 'ladrão miserável', nas suas próprias palavras. Ele vem agindo estranho – ainda mais estranho que o habitual –, desconfio que esteja armando algo."

Gambit mal lhe deu ouvidos. "Ele está com ciúmes da única irmã. O ódio que ele nutre por nós sempre foi enorme."

"Às vezes parece ser mais do que a rixa entre os clãs" continuou Henri, olhando o jardim da janela. "_Julien est unniais_. Temo que ele venha a tentar algo."

"Ele não seria capaz. É um borra botas, morre de medo do pai."

"Espero que você esteja certo_, mon frère_" disse Henri, voltando-se para o irmão. "Mas, por garantia nós ficaremos de olho nele."

"Nós?"

"Lapin."

"Mas é claro!"

"Se aquele _assassin imbécile_ tentar algo suspeito, estaremos preparados."

Remy agradeceu com os olhos. Henri seguiu para a porta, porém, virou-se para o irmão uma última vez. "Lembra-se do que aconteceu da última vez que não me deu ouvidos?" Henri sabia estar tocando uma ferida profunda, mas essa seria sua última esperança de fazer Remy mudar de ideia. "Uma inocente morreu."

Henri observou com o coração apertado o rosto de Remy escurecer. "Não precisa me lembrar" ele disse gravemente. "Sei muito bem que a morte de Genevieve foi minha culpa. Se não fosse por mim ela não teria caído."

"A culpa não foi sua. Aquele monstro a teria encontrado e matado de qualquer forma. Mas, se você não tivesse sido egoísta e tivesse me ouvido como sempre fez desde que era um _petit garçon_, talvez... apenas talvez você pudesse tê-la salvado."

Remy abriu a boca para dizer algo quando alguém bateu à porta.

"Os meus dois filhos reunidos" disse Jean-Luc ao adentrar o quarto "uma visão que sempre me traz felicidade."

"_Excusez moi_" disse Henri, lançando um último olhar grave para o irmão.

"O que deu no seu irmão?" indagou Jean-Luc.

Remy deu de ombros. "_Je n'ai aucune idée_._" _

"Sabe o que a tante Mattie vai fazer-"

"-se me vir fumando aqui dentro. É, eu sei."

Jean-Luc sorriu e se sentou ao pé da cama. "Estou muito orgulhoso de você, _fils_."

"Taí algo que não se ouve sempre."

Ignorando o comentário atrevido, Jean-Luc prosseguiu. "Eu quero que você saiba que se eu não tivesse certeza dos seus sentimentos pela filha de Marius Boudreaux, eu nunca teria te forçado a isso."

"Não está me forçando a nada, papa" afirmou o rapaz, convicto, desviando os olhos do pai, mesmo havendo certa sinceridade em suas palavras "Estou fazendo isso, pois sei que é o que deve ser feito."

Jean-Luc chamou o nome de seu filho para que ele lhe olhasse nos olhos, antes de voltar a falar. "Faça com que todo este afeto... todo este carinho que você tem por aquela jovem... que este amor inocente que vocês sentem um pelo outro desde a infância, se torne amor verdadeiro, de marido e mulher e não apenas uma brincadeira de Romeu e Julieta."

"_Merci_, papa."

Sem mais, Jean Luc se retirou, deixando seu filho sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Chegou a hora, Remy pensou, olhando distraído pela colorida vidraça da igreja, no dia que mudaria sua vida para sempre... porém não da maneira que ele imaginava.

Foi assim que Mercy o encontrou: mãos nos bolsos do smoking, olhar longo e expressão pensativa.

"Como está o coração?" ela perguntou ao se aproximar.

Remy se virou para a cunhada e sorriu. "A mil."

"Sei muito bem como é. Mesmo o meu casamento tendo sido há tantos anos."

"Eu me lembro muito bem desse dia" disse Remy com um sorriso e leveza na voz. "O Henri tentou disfarçar, mas dava pra ver que ele estava apavorado."

Mercy riu. "Típico do Henri. Você era apenas um garotinho na época. Batia aqui, no meu ombro. Agora olhe só pra você! Um rapagão prestes a pisar no altar. Está tão bonito."

Remy lembrava que seu irmão soava frio no dia de seu casamento e ele como um bom irmão caçula de treze anos zombou de Henri o quanto pôde.

Agora olhando para as suas próprias mãos, ele não soava.

Mercy percebeu que seus pensamentos estavam longe. "Está com medo de não estar fazendo a coisa certa?" indagou com todo o afeto que sentia pelo cunhado.

"_Non_" ele respondeu, distraído. "Não é isso."

"O que então?"

"E se eu disser que não sei?"

"Eu entenderia. É normal ter dúvidas, é normal... temer o que vem pela frente. Só o tempo consegue ajeitar as coisas."

Era o que ele esperava.

* * *

Émile Lapin se pôs ao lado de Henri no altar o mais discretamente possível.

"Algo suspeito, Émile?"

"_Non_. Nada _cousin_" respondeu ele com expressão tão apreensiva quanto a de Henri. "Está tudo como deveria estar."

"Continue de olhos abertos."

"_Certainement_. Você conversou com ele?" perguntou Émil após uma breve pausa.

"_Oui_. Não adiantou em nada. Ele é tão cabeça dura quanto um LeBeau legítimo" Henri fez uma pausa, observou a igreja, os convidados chegando. "Olhe só para eles. Ladrões de um lado, Assassinos de outro."

"E armados" observou Émile. "Olhe! Lá vem a Mercy. Como ele está?"

"Está calmo" respondeu ela, ao se colocar entre os dois rapazes, "mas também confuso."

Henri bufou em descontentamento. "Eu queria que houvesse outra maneira."

"Você é o padrinho, certo Henri?" perguntou Émile.

"Sou" ele respondeu, sem entender a pergunta.

"Então está com as alianças."

"Estou."

"Sem alianças não há casamento" concluiu Émile triunfante.

Mercy riu e lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve.

"Qual é? O clima está muito pesado. Isto aqui está mais com cara de enterro do que de casamento."

Instantes depois, Remy chegou. "Falando de mim?"

"Se você pelo menos nos ouvisse" disse Henri, carrancudo.

"Venha, Remy" disse Mercy, puxando-lhe pelo braço. Por mais que concordasse quase que plenamente com o seu marido em relação à cerimônia, naquele momento tudo que ela queria era ver a felicidade do cunhado que tanto prezava. "Se posicione; a noiva não deve tardar."

Como previu Mercy dentro de poucos minutos a música anunciou a chegada da noiva. Bella Donna entrou de braços cruzados com o pai e em seu vestido branco.

Ver como ela estava radiante alentou o coração de Remy. E quando ela sorriu para ele após lhe dar as mãos no altar, ele soube que não poderia voltar atrás. Ele não queria estar em outro lugar.

Quando o padre perguntou se havia alguém contra o casamento, Mercy apertou com força a mão de Henri e lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão."Não tente nada estúpido" ela murmurou.

"Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar, Mercy."

Durante toda a cerimônia, tanto Henri quanto Émile mantiveram os olhos em Julien. Este estava evidentemente nervoso, impaciente. Entretanto, em nenhum momento mostrou a intenção de tentar algo.

Estava tudo correndo como o planejado. Os jovens fizeram seus votos, trocaram as alianças, assim como um beijo caloroso. Foram declarados marido e mulher perante os olhos de Deus e também da lei.

De braços dados e sorrisos enormes sobre os belos rostos, eles atravessaram o corredor da igreja, sabendo que dali em diante seria uma nova vida.

**xXxXx**

**Glossário****: **

_Quoi - _O quê?

_À demain, cher - _Até amanhã querido

_Fiancé_ – Noivo

_Mon frère – _Meu irmão

_Non – _Não

_Tante – _Tia

_Julien est un_ _niais_ – Julien é um tolo.

_Assassin imbécile – _Assassino imbecil

_Petit garçon – _Garoto

_Excusez moi – _Com licença

_Je n'ai aucune idée_ – Não faço ideia.

_Fils – _Filho

_Merci _– Obrigado

_Cousin – _Primo

_Certainement – _Com certeza

_Oui – _Sim

xXxXx

**N/A:** Alguns dos acontecimentos deste capítulo foram parcialmente baseados nos gibis. O início do capítulo se refere à história contada em X-Men #33 enquanto o casamento foi primeiramente visto em X-Men #8. Ambos são partes importantíssimas e capítulos decisivos da história de Gambit. Altamente recomendados.

Era de extrema importância responder a alguns porquês antes do encontro de Gambit e Vampira. Era primordial estabelecer quem Gambit era enquanto personagem para a compreensão da personagem na qual ele se tornará. Aliás, eu simplesmente adorei escrever um capítulo inteiramente sobre ele.

Também gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo. São incentivos para que eu escreva mais rápido XD Eu prometo que o próximo capítulo será postado em breve, e, como não poderia deixar de ser, Gambit e Vampira finalmente se encontrarão e eu garanto que será inesperado.


	3. Quando o Inesperado Acontece

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 3: **Quando o Inesperado Acontece

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Pensamentos conflitantes enchiam a cabeça cansada da garota. Sua fé, agora abalada, fora avivada por promessas. Promessas estas que acabaram por se tornar apenas… promessas.

O gosto amargo da decepção se misturando ao amargo de lágrimas reprimidas há tanto tempo que agora emergiam deliberadamente.

Seus olhos de um verde profundo sempre ofuscados por espessos contornos negros em uma tentativa inútil de ocultá-los, porém, ainda que ofuscados, nunca perderam completamente o brilho. Até esta noite.

Sob seus olhos borrões negros; resquícios do que fora a sua maquiagem. As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer, deixando rastros negros por sua tez alva tal qual porcelana. Suas pálpebras semifechadas indicavam toda a dúvida que a garota de apenas dezessete anos sentia naquele momento.

Mas ela estava farta, tão farta de hesitar. As inúmeras desilusões que sofrera ao longo de tantos anos a levaram a tomar a atitude mais temerária de sua vida.

Ela chegou à conclusão de que não queria mais viver.

Pendendo o corpo à beira do telhado ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz parecia não existir assim como em um pesadelo.

Ela fez um esforço sobre-humano para esvaziar a cabeça, mas pareceu impossível. Como não pensar no sofrimento quando ele parecia ser tudo que existia em seu coração? Ela chegou ao ponto de achar que não mais possuía um coração; contudo, a dor dilacerante que assolava o seu peito dia após dia lhe provava o contrário.

Num gesto icônico ela abriu os braços e deu mais um passo à frente. Seria agora ou nunca. Ou ela acabava com o sofrimento de uma vez por todas ou provavelmente nunca mais tivesse a coragem para fazê-lo.

Sem que ela pudesse controlar, seus pensamentos se focaram nas pessoas que ela sabia que se importavam. Ela os decepcionaria mais uma vez. Pela última vez, se é que isso serviria de consolo.

Ela sabia bem que eles sofreriam, mas eles não entendiam, eles nunca souberam como ajudá-la. Ela sabia que tinha de parar de colocá-los em primeiro lugar e começar a pensar em si mesma pela primeira vez, ao contrário, ninguém mais o faria.

Ela não poderia mais ignorar a dor, continuar fingindo que a suportava. Ela não queria mais viver se tivesse que continuar vivendo como estava.

E mesmo com tudo isso, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir remorso por seus amigos, pela única família que ela conhecia.

Ela não queria que eles se sentissem culpados, mas também estava certa de que a dor deles passaria com o tempo até que eles finalmente pudessem parar de se perguntar por que ela fizera o que fizera.

Talvez eles ficariam melhor sem ela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, seu queixo relando em seu peito, e fechou os olhos pedindo perdão a Deus pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Se existisse mesmo um Deus então isso queria dizer que ela iria para o Inferno depois desta noite.

Não que ela realmente acreditasse nisso, entretanto, conseguia lembrar claramente das palavras de seu irmão lhe dizendo que Deus testava a todos. Isso sempre soou como uma desculpa para toda a dor aos ouvidos dela. Por outro lado, foi a esperança por dias melhores que lhe deu forças para seguir em frente.

Talvez tenha chegado a hora de testar a teoria do Paraíso.

O último pensamento que passou por sua cabeça, porém, foi o anseio de que algo, alguém lhe impedisse de pular. Ela pediu, implorou para que algo acontecesse.

Abriu os olhos instantes depois para perceber que nada mudara. Ninguém ouvira suas preces.

Talvez ela não fosse para o Inferno afinal de contas. Simplesmente cairia no esquecimento.

Mais uma vez, ela fechou os olhos, desta vez, ainda com mais força. Ela tentou não pensar em nada, tentou esquecer o frio que o vento antecedente à tempestade lhe causava.

Ela pendeu o corpo para frente e tudo se tornou branco.

A antecipação da queda causou uma explosão de emoções na garota, uma cacofonia de sentimentos conflitantes. Alívio se confundindo ao arrependimento; liberdade e prisão; medo e destemor enquanto se inclinava para frente mais um pouco. Um passo a frente do telhado e ela cairia.

Foi quando o inimaginável aconteceu. Primeiramente, Vampira achou que fosse sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça ou que talvez já tivesse caído. Entretanto, as mãos que a seguraram e a puxaram pela cintura eram bem reais.

Por um momento, Gambit achou que estivesse vendo um anjo pendendo as asas para voar; seu manto branco flutuando com o vendo dava-lhe uma aura angelical. Porém, para o seu total desespero, ele logo compreendeu o que estava realmente se passando e não hesitou em interferir. Só o pensamento de ver o corpo da garota despencando lhe trouxe um frio à espinha.

Ele não permitiria que acontecesse.

Não de novo.

Ele não fazia ideia do que a estava levando a tais extremos, mas não duvidava que ela devia estar cometendo o maior equívoco de sua vida.

Ofegante, Vampira se virou e seus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas deram de encontro com olhos que pareciam mais duas flâmulas queimando no céu em uma noite sem estrelas.

Demoníacos e atraentes. Poderia ser o inferno não fosse a beleza do rosto por trás daqueles olhos.

Talvez fosse a miscelânea perfeita entre o céu e o inferno.

Ainda a segurando firmemente pela cintura, ele tentou trazê-la o mais próximo possível à claraboia por onde ambos haviam subido, ao mesmo tempo tentando evitar que ela percebesse sua intenção.

"Eu conheço você" murmurou ela, assim que conseguiu recuperar a voz, olhando fixamente para o rosto perplexo do homem.

Durante vários segundos, ele permaneceu em silêncio até finalmente conseguir encontrar as palavras. "Duvido muito, _petite_. Eu me lembraria do seu rosto" ele respondeu com uma sinceridade que surpreendeu a si mesmo.

"Já vi o seu rosto antes..." ela continuou enquanto sua mão trêmula se aproximava do rosto dele, dedos brancos ansiando por tocá-lo para ter certeza de que era real, porém nunca fazendo contato "em um sonho."

Olhando o rosto pálido e confuso dela, Gambit tentou não pensar no que poderia ter levado aquela garota a pensar em tentar contra a própria vida.

As perguntas ficariam para depois, tudo que ele queria agora ela tirá-la dali, levá-la para um lugar seguro.

"Olha só, vamos para outro lugar e então nós conversamos _d'accord_?" ele ofereceu num tom afável, felizmente conseguindo não deixar transparecer a agonia que aquela situação estava lhe causando.

Ela baixou a cabeça levemente forçando os seus olhos a deixarem os dele. Instantes depois ela assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Então, seus olhos caíram sobre as mãos dele segurando firmemente a sua cintura.

"Ótimo!" exclamou ele, aliviado. Foi mais fácil do que ele imaginou que seria. O fato de ela ter aceitado sair dali tão rapidamente o convenceu qde ue ele tomara a atitude correta ao interferir. "Eu quero que você segure firme nas lapelas do meu casaco. Você consegue fazer isso?" perguntou ao perceber que as mãos dela não paravam de tremer.

"Consigo" ela sussurrou e fez como ele havia pedido. Com esforço, os seus dedos agarraram o tecido enquanto seus dentes batiam com o frio.

Gambit podia sentir a rigidez do corpo dela e isso acabou tornando seus movimentos mais difíceis.

Com todo o cuidado, ele a ajudou a descer até o sótão e então a um corredor. Em nenhum momento ela mostrou resistência.

Por mais escassa que fosse a luz naquele longo corredor, Gambit agora pôde ver melhor o rosto da garota que ele acabara de salvar a vida de mais maneiras do que podia imaginar.

A pobre garota tinha uma palidez fantasmagórica, tremia violentamente e seus olhos pareciam sem foco. Ela cambaleou para os lados assim que seus pés descalços fizeram contato com o chão.

Percebendo que ela não conseguiria parar em pé sem o seu apoio, Gambit rapidamente a alcançou, segurando-a em estilo nupcial; os braços dela instintivamente se entrelaçaram no pescoço dele. Ela não pesava quase nada, ele percebeu, falta de boa alimentação durante meses.

Gambit então ponderou sobre o que fazer em seguida.

Já passava das três da madrugada, não havia ninguém acordado até onde ele poderia dizer. Ele temia que se a deixasse ali para ir pedir ajuda, de alguma forma, ela voltasse para o telhado, e, por mais improvável que isso parecesse, preferiu não arriscar. Por outro lado, sabia muito bem que poderia dar a impressão errada se aparecesse com ela nos braços.

Então, ele se lembrou de que o homem que o recebera naquela mesma tarde tinha poderes telepáticos. Fechando os olhos, ele se concentrou.

Gambit não sabia como fazer aquilo e seus escudos também não ajudavam, mas ainda assim ele tentou. _Eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso de ajuda_, disse mentalmente, sem adquirir resposta.

"_Merde!_" o tempo estava passando, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Por sorte, ela não parecia estar ferida, ao menos não fisicamente, apenas abalada emocionalmente. Seus tremores não diminuíram. "Ei" ele a chamou com cuidado. Vampira ergueu os olhos até a altura dos dele. O que era aquilo? Vergonha? Medo? "Onde fica o seu quarto?"

Ela afastou o olhar por alguns instantes e quando o olhou nos olhos mais uma vez, estava ainda mais pálida, se é que isso fosse possível. "Me leve para outro lugar" ela disse com uma voz fraca e palavras presas. Parecia sensata apesar da situação. "Tem mais alguém lá, ela vai querer saber o que aconteceu, vai fazer perguntas" ela continuou com seriedade, controlando-se ao máximo. "Me leve para outro lugar. Por favor."

"Vou chamar o Professor e ele nos dirá o que fazer-"

"Não!" ela o interrompeu, aflita. "Não pode fazer isso. Não pode contar a ninguém o que aconteceu" ela então parou e respirou fundo tentando recuperar a calma. "Eu sei que você não tem motivos pra fazer o que estou lhe pedindo, você não sabe quem eu sou... não sabe nem o meu nome, mas... por favor, eu imploro, não conte a ninguém, pelo menos não esta noite. Eu não saberia o que dizer."

Os olhos duvidosos dele ficaram pregados aos olhos suplicantes dela. Gambit tinha que tomar uma decisão e logo.

"Não, eu não conheço você e nem os motivos que teve para tentar-" ele quase disse, porém se segurou a tempo, afastando o pensamento da garota caindo o mais rápido possível. Era uma cena familiar demais para ser suportável. Chacoalhando a cabeça ele voltou a falar."Mas eu não posso te deixar sozinha e permitir que você tente aquilo de novo sabendo que eu poderia ter impedido."

_Já tenho muitos arrependimentos na vida_, acrescentou para si mesmo.

Ela abaixou a cabeça tomada pela vergonha. "Eu não vou tentar de novo. Eu nem sei o que eu estava fazendo."

"_Je suis desole, petite_, mas não tenho como garantir isso. Vou ter que contar a alguém o que aconteceu. Você não me deixa outra escolha" ele sentiu por dizer, mas era a atitude mais viável.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados fazendo um esforço enorme para não chorar. Gambit tomou um instante para observá-la. As mãos dela seguravam o seu casaco com tanta força que perderam a pouca cor. A pele dela era tão alva que era como se nunca tivesse visto a luz do sol.

Ele também notou que ela devia estar usando maquiagem pesada, pois nem as lágrimas nem o suor conseguiram apagar os vestígios negros em seus olhos. Os lábios dela estavam azulados, o que ele achou ter sido causado pelo frio, mas agora pôde notar o batom.

Uma vontade repentina de ver o rosto dela sem toda aquela maquiagem tomou conta dele. Qual era mesmo a cor dos olhos dela?

Como se tivesse ouvido a pergunta, ela levantou o olhar, revelando os olhos mais lindos que ele lembrava ter visto. Não era apenas a cor ou formato, mas sim a pureza que eles exalavam. Eles se fixaram no rosto dele e um frio percorreu seu corpo.

De repente, Gambit se viu fazer algo que sabia que mais tarde se arrependeria. Sem dizer mais nada, ele a levou até o quarto no qual tinha sido acomodado. Mais tarde pensaria em uma explicação para oferecer.

Assim que ele começou a caminhar com ela nos braços, Vampira afundou o rosto no ombro dele achando que estaria sendo levada até o Professor ou a algum dos mais velhos, mas ainda assim não conseguiu encontrar forças para lutar; sentia-se exausta e provavelmente seria inútil reagir.

Entretanto, para a sua total surpresa, o rapaz a depositou em uma cama. Vampira se separou dele e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados ainda sem saber onde estava até que ele lhe cobriu os ombros.

Vampira abriu os olhos e olhou espantada para o rosto do estranho. O estranho que ela esperou por tanto tempo e que por vezes duvidou que um dia encontraria.

Olhando ao seu redor ela suspirou aliviada ao perceber onde estava. "Obrigada" ela agradeceu com doçura olhando nos olhos dele pela última vez antes de puxar as cobertas apertadamente contra seu corpo trêmulo.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas se acomodou numa poltrona perto à cama. Seu semblante ilegível enquanto seus olhos não se afastaram dela.

"Você deve me julgar uma louca" ela disse depois de uma longa pausa, olhando para a janela do lado oposto a ele.

"Eu não tenho o menor direito de julgar" respondeu ele. "Não conheço os seus motivos, mas imagino que deve ter tido razões suficientes para ter tentado aquilo. Admiro sua coragem" acrescentou sombriamente.

"Não diga isso" disse ela, perdendo a doçura que antes havia em sua voz. "É preciso mais coragem em continuar vivendo do que em tirar a própria vida."

Depois disso, nenhum deles ousou dizer mais nada.

Vampira se deitou ainda virada de costas para ele. Ela não conseguiria pregar os olhos, mas em nenhum momento ousou se virar para o rapaz mesmo sentindo o peso do olhar dele em suas costas.

Sua cabeça doía mais do que ela achou ser capaz de suportar. As consequências do que aconteceu e do que poderia ter acontecido a atormentavam. Ela remoía os acontecimentos recentes e quando colocava tudo na balança, parecia haver mais tristeza que qualquer outra coisa. Sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo.

E acima de todos os pensamentos havia ele. O homem cujo nome ela ignorava, mas o qual estava destinada a conhecer tão profundamente quanto o mais íntimo dos amantes. O homem cuja presença exacerbava ainda mais a bagunça que era sua vida.

Quantas vezes ela se lembrou daquele rosto e implorou a Deus em silêncio que ele fosse real. E no fim de tudo, ele era.

**xXxXx**

**Glossário****:**

_Petite – _Pequena

_D'accord? – _Tudo bem?

_Merde_ _– _Merda

_Je suis désolé_ _– _Eu sinto muito


	4. Um Longo Caminho

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 4: **Um Longo Caminho

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**N/A**: Para evitar qualquer tipo de confusão, adianto que o capítulo a seguir se passa antes do capítulo anterior. Por favor, não me odeiem por isso. Eu estou sempre aberta a críticas construtivas, sugestões e palpites. Reviews não são para inflar o ego do autor, mas sim uma forma de comunicação entre as duas partes. A opinião de quem lê é importante sim, portanto agradeço novamente pelo feedback e pela paciência.

**xXxXx**

"_...não vou permitir que você tenha a minha irmã..."_

"_... você o escolheu mais uma vez, Bell..."_

"_... Ele é meu irmão..."_

"_.. .Acabou..."_

"_... Vou sair disso como um covarde..._

"_... Com outras aberrações como eu..."_

"_... Confie no seu pai, Remy..."_

**xXxXx**_  
_

Gambit fechou os olhos com força tentando desesperadamente fazer com que aquelas vozes sumissem de sua cabeça.

Ele só queria poder esquecer.

Sua moto agora ultrapassava os cem quilômetros por hora e nem a adrenalina alta parecia conseguir afastá-lo daquelas lembranças dolorosas.

O som prolongado e estridente da buzina de um caminhão, do qual Gambit desviou em cima da hora, o trouxe de volta à realidade fazendo seu coração disparar.

Com total falta de temor, ele aumentou a velocidade e ziguezagueou por entre os carros, recebendo buzinadas nervosas em troca.

Gambit estava viajando há horas a fio, por conseguinte a fome e o cansaço começavam a apertar.

Ele então resolveu fazer uma parada no primeiro café que avistasse.

Ele parou a moto bruscamente e entrou. A porta fez aquele barulho de sininho que ele detestava. Agora que estava ali, a fome parecia ter desaparecido. Gambit acabou por pedir apenas uma bebida forte.

A garçonete encheu o copo e disse algo que ele não prestou atenção.

Suspirando, cansado, ele tomou a bebida em um gole longo; esta desceu lhe queimando a garganta. Após pedir mais uma dose, não achou necessário se prolongar naquele lugar por mais tempo.

Caminhando em direção a sua moto, Gambit notou que a noite não tardaria a chegar.

Mais um dia na estrada se fora, ele pensou, fazendo o motor da moto rugir. Agora ele precisava encontrar algum lugar para passar a noite.

Todos aqueles dias de viagem estavam começando a ser um fardo difícil de carregar.

Gambit se sentia exausto – tanto física quanto mentalmente – mesmo antes de iniciar viagem, que nem sequer pensou em arrumar companhia para aquelas noites frias em hotéis de beira de estrada, cujos quartos pareciam ser sempre os mesmos, exceto pelos números nas portas.

A cada minuto que decorria ele era tentado a se desviar de seu destino e seguir pelo caminho que a estrada estivesse disposta a levá-lo. Mas Gambit não poderia. Prometera a seu pai que iria para Bayville.

Afinal, insistira para que seu pai e os outros lhe dessem um voto de confiança permitindo que fizesse sua viagem pela estrada. Ele alegou que precisava esfriar a cabeça, então nada melhor que uma viagem longa e solitária.

Agora, estava quase arrependido, pois dias inteiros sobre a moto estavam se tornando cada vez mais difíceis para seu corpo suportar.

A verdade era que quando fora obrigado a deixar Nova Orleans, Gambit não imaginou que cumpriria sua promessa indo para a casa de aberrações. Porém, sentia-se incapaz de quebrar sua promessa naquele momento.

Depois de toda a decepção que sentia ter causado, ele devia isso à sua _família_. Remy prometera que iria para o tal instituto e assim o faria.

O caminho à sua frente ainda seria longo.

Talvez em algum momento, sem que ele nem mesmo esperasse, encontraria o seu destino.

* * *

"Ele está atrasado" ranzinzou Wolverine pela quinta vez nos últimos dez minutos.

"Do que está reclamando Logan?" perguntou Tempestade retoricamente "O dia está lindo" disse com um sorriso que confessava que tinha algo a ver com esse fato. "E além do mais é uma viagem longa."

Logan se recostou contra o portão do Instituto e cruzou os braços em sinal de impaciência. "Ainda acho uma péssima ideia trazer esse garoto pra cá."

Após o comentário, Xavier interferiu. "O garoto precisa de um lugar para ficar" virou o rosto para Logan e acrescentou com um sorriso: "Não negamos ajuda a ninguém."

"Eu conheço a família dele" afirmou Tempestade. "Foi o seu pai que me telefonou e pediu para Remy ficar aqui."

Wolverine roscou, ainda não convencido. "E por que será que o pai do garoto precisou arranjar um lugar pra ele ficar?"

"Ele não me disse e eu não perguntei" respondeu ela. "Afinal, não é da minha conta."

"Aposto que se meteu em encrencas."

"Ele é jovem. Comete erros como qualquer um. Acredite em mim Logan, Remy é um bom garoto."

"Um ladrão?" perguntou Wolverine, entonando a última sílaba para deixar claro sua opinião a respeito, como se tivesse o direito de julgar.

"Eu também fui uma ladra quando criança e vocês nunca me condenaram por isso" disse Tempestade sem nunca mudar o tom calmo de sua voz. "Onde está a diferença entre mim e ele?"

Logan rosnou mais uma vez, não querendo responder. "Está bem, 'Ro. Desta vez você venceu. Mas o guri vai ter que ralar muito pra conseguir a minha confiança" Tempestade apenas sorriu e após uma pausa Wolverine mudou de assunto. "Por que eu preciso mesmo estar aqui? Não podiam ter trazido o Hank ao invés de mim?"

"Hank não pôde vir" respondeu ela. "Admita, Logan. Você quer estar aqui. Está curioso para vê-lo."

"É claro" ele disse em tom de sarcasmo, mesmo a resposta sendo a verdadeira. "Assim já vou me preparando para que tipo de pessoa esperar."

Após mais uma breve pausa, Tempestade avistou Vampira a alguns metros de onde estavam.

Ela vinha caminhando pela calçada a passos lentos, com a cabeça baixa, abraçada em uma meia dúzia de livros e mochila pendurada no ombro esquerdo.

Era início de tarde de um dia quente, com o sol ainda a pino, e ainda assim Vampira estava completamente vestida em preto. Ela parecia nem se importar mais com o calor. Caminhava distraída em direção à mansão sem nem perceber a presença inusitada dos três mentores, de tão imersa na própria cabeça que estava.

Vampira devia ter chegado há três horas, e Wolverine não ia deixar passar.

"Onde você estava, Vampira?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta com aquela voz áspera e grave Vampira parou num pulo a poucos metros deles, apenas agora dando por sua presença.

Ela deu mais alguns passos à frente e então parou.

"Na biblioteca" ela respondeu, com a voz fraca, mostrando os livros que carregava nos braços.

"Você conhece as regras, guria. Se vai se atrasar, avise."

Vampira tentou relevar e admitir que estava errada, mas sua rebeldia foi mais forte.

"Se você não estivesse aqui nem teria dado pela minha falta, Logan. Não teria feito diferença nenhuma. Então não finja que se importa" acrescentou olhando corajosamente no rosto de Wolverine.

Este não se mostrou nem um pouco satisfeito pela atitude dela. Poderia ter feito alguma coisa da qual se arrependeria caso Tempestade não tivesse antes interferido, mudando de assunto, na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos.

"Vampira, querida" disse Tempestade, entes que Vampira se retirasse. "Sabe o que estamos fazendo aqui fora? Estamos esperando por um jovem que passará um tempo conosco" ela respondeu quando Vampira fez um sinal silencioso negativo com a cabeça. "Ele está vindo de Nova Orleans e nós precisamos que alguém lhe mostre o Instituto e o faça se sentir em casa. Estivesse pensando se você não quer ser seu guia. Acredito que seria interessante para vocês dois, quero dizer, aposto que vocês têm coisas em comum e que gostariam de compartilhar."

"Vai acontecer alguma coisa se eu negar?" ela perguntou, com displicência, sem não mais olhar para Wolverine.

"Não, claro que não Vampira" respondeu Tempestade, estranhando o tom da pergunta.

"Então eu não quero" respondeu com firmeza.

Tempestade não se surpreendeu com a resposta, ainda assim tentou mostrar que ficou sentida por ter sido negativa.

"Será que eu posso entrar?" Vampira perguntou sem olhar ou dirigir palavra diretamente para qualquer um deles.

"Claro, Vampira" consentiu Tempestade ao mesmo tempo fez um sinal para que Wolverine não dissesse ou fizesse mais nada.

Vampira retirou-se com a mesma postura cabisbaixa de antes.

Quando ela estava longe o bastante, Xavier voltou a falar.

"Ela fingiu que eu nem estava aqui" afirmou com ar de desânimo. "Estou seriamente preocupado com a Vampira. Há mais de duas semanas ela não comparece às nossas sessões. Chegou ao ponto de nem fazer questão de encontrar uma desculpar para sua ausência. Sinto-me um fracasso. Eu prometi que iria ajudá-la, mas ainda não demos nenhum grande passo à frente. Vampira perdeu as esperanças em mim e a pior parte é que eu não sei como ajudá-la."

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Professor" acalentou Tempestade com toda a bondade tão inerente ao seu caráter. "Não é tarefa fácil lidar com uma jovem como a Vampira. Lembre-se que foi o senhor que a ajudou a lidar com as psiques de quem Vampira absorvera e que tanto a perturbavam. Foi o senhor que a ensinou a lidar com isso."

Mesmo Logan não tendo dito nada, abraçou as palavras de Tempestade tomando-as como suas.

Xavier continuou no mesmo tom. "Agradeço as palavras gentis, Ororo, mas creio que não tenha sido o suficiente. Vampira esperava que eu a ajudasse com seus poderes. E quanto a isso fui incapaz. Ela já não consegue mais aceitar que este é um processo lento. E se isso não bastasse, sua mutação torna quase impossível para Vampira se abrir com quem quer que seja."

"Há uma pessoa que ela ouve" disse Tempestade em tom de doce indireta.

"Não olhe assim para mim" disse Wolverine que ficara calado justamente para evitar a conversa que estava por vir. "Não sou bom em conversas com adolescentes" ele adiantou-se, já na defensiva.

"Ororo está certa" disse Xavier. "Vampira confia em você, Logan. Vocês sempre tiveram um laço forte."

"Poderia usar esse laço para ajudá-la" acrescentou ela.

"Não acha que eu já tentei? Ela já não me deixa chegar perto."

"Talvez requeira uma abordagem diferente" interferiu Xavier. "Já experimentou conversar com Vampira a sós, apenas ouvi-la? Você é a única pessoa com a qual Vampira se sentiria à vontade o suficiente para desabafar. Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo, Logan. Em uma das últimas sessões a qual Vampira compareceu, ela me confessou que você é a pessoa na qual ela mais confia, e que vem sentindo que você não a está tratando como antes."

"Foi ela quem se afastou de todos" ele se defendeu. Sabia que seu argumento era fraco, mas não poderia deixar de dar uma resposta.

"Não importa de quem é a culpa" voltou a falar Tempestade. "Agora mesmo não precisava ter sido tão duro com ela. O que Vampira mais precisa no momento é de apoio."

"Está bem, 'Ro. Eu falo com ela."

Ororo sorriu em vitória. Instantes mais tarde, o Professor anunciou que Gambit estava prestes a chegar.

Em questão de segundos o barulho do motor de moto se fez ouvir e logo um semblante surgiu.

A moto vinha em alta velocidade, levantando poeira. Com uma freada que fez a roda traseira girar oitenta graus, o veículo parou a pouca distância de onde os três mentores estavam.

"A moto é legal. Eu admito" disse Wolverine, rindo.

O rapaz retirou o capacete para revelar um rosto inexpressivo.

Ororo se encarregou de fazer as formalidades. "Seja bem vindo, Remy. Lembra-se se mim?"

"Podem me chamar de Gambit" ele disse secamente. "E me lembro, claro" respondeu após observar por alguns instantes o lindo rosto cor de ébano da mulher. "Impossível esquecer" acrescentou com um sorrisinho. Logan rodou os olhos.

Gambit voltou a atenção para o homem na cadeira de rodas e lhe estendeu a mão. "Você deve ser o Professor Xavier."

"Isso mesmo" disse o professor com um sorriso acolhedor.

"Então é ao senhor que devo agradecer."

"Não há necessidade para tanto. Você é bem vindo aqui."

Wolverine, por sua vez, apenas encarou Gambit sem dizer palavra, assim Tempestade tomou a iniciativa.

"E este é o Wolverine."

"Não vou dizer que é um prazer, xará" disse num habitual tom rude. Ainda assim estendeu a mão para o rapaz – sabia o que Ororo iria lhe dizer se não o fizesse.

Gambit olhou para a mão de Wolverine por vários instantes até finalmente alcançá-la. Apertou-a com tanta força quanto Wolverine apertou a sua.

Tempestade se viu obrigada a interferir mais uma vez. "Imagino que deve estar cansado da viagem" ela então lhe mostrou o caminho até a mansão.

"Será que pode levar as coisas do nosso hóspede para dentro Logan?" perguntou Xavier.

"Realmente não é necessário" atalhou Gambit.

"Logan vai tomar cuidado" cochichou Ororo ao ouvido dele, guiando-o em direção à mansão; Xavier ao seu lado.

"Difícil de acreditar" disse Gambit ao caminhar com relutância para longe de sua moto.

"Não é nada pessoal" disse Xavier.

"É que Logan não gosta muito de mudanças" acrescentou Tempestade. "Ele é assim com todos os novos alunos."

"Então por que estou tendo a impressão de que comigo parece pior?"

Naquele instante Wolverine passou em alta velocidade por eles e ao longe Gambit pôde vê-lo parar a moto e com toda falta de cuidado retirar as suas bagagens e levá-las para dentro.

* * *

Vampira se sentiu aliviada ao finalmente chegar ao seu quarto. Ela queria e precisava ficar sozinha, entretanto, nem se deu ao trabalho de trancar a porta. Kitty nunca a usava mesmo. E esta seria a única a entrar sem bater, exceto por Kurt que tinha a mania detestável de se teletransportar para onde bem lhe aprouvesse.

Depois de tantas ameaças que Vampira lhe fizera, Kurt pareceu aprender a lição e não mais entrava no quarto delas sem antes bater.

Deixando a mochila e os tênis pelo caminho e os livros em cima de cama, Vampira se adiantou para tirar aquela roupa quente e desconfortável.

Tirou as peças de cima e se aproximou da janela. O frescor do vento era um alívio para sua pele cálida.

Seu quarto ficava no lugar mais elevado na mansão; enquanto sua janela dava de frente para o jardim fronteiro. Dali era possível enxergar o imenso portão do instituto, e quase todo o caminho que levava à porta.

Por entre a fresta da cortina, Vampira viu o exato momento em que uma moto estacionou. Alguém desceu e retirou o capacete.

Por um segundo ela teve curiosidade em ver aquele rosto, algo que a distância a impedia. Porém, seu desejo foi rápido demais. Ela fechou a cortina em um puxão e foi tomar um banho, deixando o resto das roupas pelo chão.

* * *

Chegando à mansão, Tempestade pediu, então, a uma garota ruiva que fizesse o papel de anfitriã.

Enquanto caminhavam pela mansão, Gambit ia reparando em cada detalhe possível, já tentando se acostumar ao seu novo _lar_. Era quase de fazer rir como seus lábios se enchiam de ironia toda vez que pronunciava essa palavra. Ela nunca fizera sentido algum para ele.

O que chamou mais a atenção de Gambit naquele primeiro momento foi como aquele lugar estava infestado de adolescentes. Não adolescentes comuns, mas com poderes de várias sortes.

Eles passaram por alguns que praticavam esportes enquanto havia outros estudando na biblioteca. Não em raras ocasiões se via demonstrações de poder mutante de formas tantas vezes inusitadas.

Jean Grey lhe informou tudo que Gambit precisava saber concernindo horários e localizações para que ele não tivesse nenhum problema do tipo nos seus primeiros dias.

Jean também soube se esquivar com sagacidade das perguntas engraçadinhas e comentários cafajestes de Gambit.

Ela lhe apresentou vários dos alunos, assim como um dos professores que ainda não conhecera, Dr. Hank McCoy.

Este tinha pelos azuis por todo o corpo e possuía membros que fugiam ao ordinário, mas ao mesmo tempo possuía um rosto tão amigável quanto ao de Tempestade e Xavier.

Hank vestia um jaleco que devia ter sido branco, mas que agora estava chamuscado por toda a parte. Todos os alunos que passavam por ele soltavam gargalhadas, até mesmo Jean que lhe parecia tão contida não resistiu em rir.

Hank pediu desculpas e confessou que um de seus experimentos saíra errado – apenas não revelou que isso acontecia com certa frequência, tudo isso graças à sua curiosidade e perspicácia.

Cortez em cada movimento, o doutor prometeu, antes de se retirar, que levaria Gambit para conhecer um lugar chamado a Sala de Perigo.

Por fim, Gambit conheceu seu novo quarto e logo se encontrou sozinho mais uma vez.

Jean, com a mesma simpatia de antes, gentilmente voltou uma hora mais tarde para garantir que Gambit se lembrara do jantar. Este agradeceu, mas preferiu não se juntar aos demais, buscando evitar aquelas conversas constrangedoras de primeiro dia.

Acabou descendo mais tarde e preparou um sanduíche quando sentiu fome.

Encontrou vários jovens pelo caminho. A maioria deles assistia à televisão na sala de estar, um ambiente agradável e convidativo. Todos pareciam rir sem preocupações.

Em momentos como este Remy relembrava de quantas coisas havia sido privado.

Como ninguém percebeu sua presença, Gambit voltou a se refugiar no quarto. Tinha sido melhor assim. Se alguém lhe visse e ele fosse convidado a se juntar a eles por obrigação teria sido constrangedor para ambos os partidos.

Acomodado em seu quarto mais uma vez, Gambit sentiu uma pitada de otimismo. Pois, ainda que duvidasse que não se encaixaria de qualquer forma, tivera concepções bem diferentes do que seria o tal Instituto.

Talvez, no fim, não seria tão ruim quanto ele imaginara.

A verdade era que Gambit estava até certo ponto surpreso por toda a liberdade que os alunos pareciam ter. Eles cumpriam várias obrigações, é claro. Entretanto, os mais velhos confiavam neles, e recebiam respeito em troca.

Gambit não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficaria por ali, e, mesmo com todas as suas impressões positivas, esperava honestamente que não precisasse passar mais que algumas semanas por ali.

Pelo menos as garotas eram bonitas, ele pensou. Durante seu pequeno tour ele cumprimentou algumas delas com seu melhor sorriso. Algumas sorriram de volta e outras saíram dando risadinhas e cochichando.

Estava indo tudo muito bem até que a ruiva, Jean, estragou sua felicidade dizendo que a maioria delas não tinha mais que quinze anos de idade. Gambit fingiu não saber o porquê daquele comentário repentino.

Alguns dos rapazes também foram receptivos, exceto pelo cara com o visor vermelho que pareceu tão feliz em tê-lo ali quanto o velhote com as garras. Ele as viu sendo usadas em sua bagagem. Isso o fez lembrar que ele precisava ir conferir se estava tudo bem com sua moto.

Durante as próximas horas, Gambit tentaria pegar no sono, mas após alguns cochilos perturbados, acabou por desistir.

Seu corpo estava esgotado, mas sua cabeça não permitia que ele se desligasse. E também toda vez que dormia profundamente, algum pesadelo vinha atormentá-lo. Às vezes, parecia melhor se manter acordado.

E mais uma vez seus pensamentos se voltaram para casa. Ele não poderia evitar.

Uma parte de si gostaria de estar com Bella Donna naquele momento. Eles estariam em lua de mel. Porém, uma outra parte ainda maior de si lhe fazia se sentir aliviado por não estar.

O que ele sentia era quase inexplicável, eram sentimentos dos quais não se orgulhava.

O fato era que os últimos acontecimentos lhe fizeram começar a questionar seus sentimentos por Bella Donna e agora Gambit já não tinha tanta certeza de que tipo de amor sentia por ela.

Talvez seu pai estivesse certo afinal de contas: o amor que tinha por Bella desde criança poderia não ser o tipo de amor capaz de mantê-los juntos por toda uma vida.

Com a cabeça cansada e sem conseguir pregar os olhos, Gambit se levantou em busca de ar fresco.

Caminhando pelo corredor longo e escuro já de madrugada, percebeu uma luz vinda de uma abertura no teto. Certamente levaria ao telhado. Aquilo lhe pareceu perfeito.

Então ele subiu.

**xXxXx**


	5. Onde?

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 5: **Onde?

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**N/A: **Depois de algumas horas de estudos negligenciados eis o próximo capítulo. Também, se tudo der certo, pretendo atualizar "O Despertar" amanhã mesmo para compensar a demora.

**xXxXx**

Choveu durante toda a noite, assim como o clima já havia dado indícios de que aconteceria. Entretanto, quando amanheceu, foi o sol que brilhou forte. Todo o frio da noite anterior deu lugar ao aconchego de uma manhã de primavera.

Gambit acordou de repente, num sobressalto. Movendo-se lentamente na poltrona onde passara a noite, sentiu seu corpo exausto e dolorido – não dormira mais do que duas horas.

Ele levou alguns instantes para perceber onde estava e o que de fato havia acontecido poucas horas atrás. Quando viu a cama vazia revirada a sua frente tudo voltou a ele.

Gambit deixou o quarto em disparada quase trombando em mais de uma pessoa pelos corredores. Ele não sabia para onde ia, apenas que deveria encontrar aquela garota – se é que ela era mesmo real, pois aquela situação foi tão estranha que ele se perguntou se tudo não passara de um truque pregado por sua cabeça cansada.

Descendo as escadas correndo, Gambit de repente chegou à cozinha. Parou à porta ofegando e vários rostos curiosos se viraram para ele. Os olhares estranhos que lhe foram lançados pelos jovens presentes, porém, não duraram mais que alguns segundos. Eles voltaram a se preocupar com seu café manhã sem se importar.

Gambit olhou ao redor, tentando avistar a garota da noite anterior. A cozinha estava amarrotada, mas nem sinal da garota que ele procurava.

Antes que Gambit pudesse ir procurá-la em outro lugar, Jean se dirigiu a ele.

"Bom dia" ela disse com um imenso sorriso ao qual ele retribuiu sem pensar. "Que bom que veio tomar café da manhã com a gente" ela continuou amigavelmente e acenou para ele entrar. Então calmamente encheu uma xícara de café. "Então, como foi sua primeira noite na mansão?"

"Incomum" ele respondeu.

Jean sorriu, sem obviamente compreender o motivo da resposta ambígua. "A primeira noite nunca é fácil. Todos sabem bem disso, mas você logo se acostuma."

Gambit apenas fez um meneio afirmativo de cabeça sem dizer palavra. Quase no mesmo instante surgiu Ciclope À porta.

"Quem quiser carona, eu saio em trinta segundos" e se retirou tão repentinamente quanto aparecera.

O barulho e desordem aumentaram. A maioria dos jovens saiu apressado, muitos levando seu café da manhã no caminho.

Em questão de instantes o lugar estava praticamente vazio.

"Não ligue" disse Jean. "Aqui é sempre uma correria. Todos estão sempre atrasados para a escola" então olhando para o relógio: "E por falar nisso eu também estou. Até mais."

Sentindo-se mais calmo após o choque inicial, Gambit resolveu ficar e tomar café da manhã. De nada adiantaria sair novamente sem rumo e levantar suspeitas. Afinal, tudo parecia normal. É claro que, ainda assim, ele queria garantir que estava tudo bem com aquela garota.

Ele não conseguia tirá-la dos pensamentos; era como um fantasma lhe assombrando. Havia algo naquele olhar que ele simplesmente não conseguia superar.

Ele queria saber quem ela era, o que havia acontecido a ela, onde se encontrava agora, se estava bem.

Gambit passara horas a observando para assegurar que ela não fugiria. Entretanto, em algum momento, sem conseguir mais lutar, ele se entregou ao sono. Foi aí que ela deve ter escapado. Para sua sorte o dia não demoraria a nascer.

Gambit olhou para a mesa ainda cheia à frente e se serviu mais uma xícara de café. Preto e com pouco açúcar, como ele gostava. Porém, antes de dar o primeiro gole algo chamou sua atenção.

_"... estou dizendo, ela não dormiu no quarto hoje" veio uma voz feminina, num tom de evidente preocupação. "E não foi a primeira vez." _

_"Tem certeza, Kitty?" perguntou a voz murmurante de um homem mais velho. Era o doutor azul, Gambit reconheceu a voz. "De certo ela acordou mais cedo."_

_"Ela detesta acordar cedo. É sempre uma briga pra fazer ela sair da cama. Eu vi quando ela voltou pro quarto... já era quase de manhã. Ela revirou a cama pra disfarçar achando que eu ainda estava dormindo, pegou a mochila da escola e saiu. Eu preferi não dizer nada" ela então fez uma pausa. "Estou mesmo preocupada com ela, Sr. McCoy. 'Tá na cara que a Vampira não tem andado bem... e só está piorando."_

Então é assim que a chamam, pensou Gambit. Tinha certeza que estavam falando da garota da noite passada, só poderia ser ela.

_"Eu temo que ela possa fazer alguma burrada."_

_"Que tipo de burrada, Kitty?" com medo de suas próprias palavras a garota não respondeu. "Está certo" não insistiu na pergunta o doutor. "Vou conversar com o Professor e ver o que podemos fazer."_

_"Obrigada, Sr. McCoy."_

_"Não por isso. Me preocupo com a Vampira tanto quanto você, Katherine. Agora vá ou a senhorita vai se atrasar para a escola."_

_"Está bem. Qualquer notícia me avisa, 'tá legal?" a esta altura a voz dela já estava longe._

Houve um breve silêncio, o doutor deve ter apenas acenado com a cabeça. Logo depois entrou na cozinha com um semblante sério e olhos distraídos.

"Bom dia pra você também, doutor" disse Gambit, com leve tom de ironia após Hank McCoy ter passado por ele sem dar por sua presença.

"Ah Gambit. Desculpe-me, não tinha te visto aí."

"Problemas?" perguntou Gambit inocentemente, no momento sem se importar se a pergunta foi repentina demais. Hank acenou que sim. "Será que eu posso ser útil?"

"Agradeço muito, Gambit. Mas não acho que você possa fazer algo a respeito."

"É muito sério?" ele queria saber mais.

"Sim, meu caro. Tem a ver com uma de nossas alunas" revelou Hank, com cautela. Não entregaria o nome.

"Me permite perguntar qual é o problema com ela?"

"Ainda não sei" Hank continuou evasivo para então mudar de assunto. "Espere um minuto. Você não tinha ficado de conhecer a Sala de Perigo esta manhã?"

"_À vrai dire_, o senhor ficou de me mostrar."

"Ah, mas é claro. Como fui esquecer? Será que podemos adiar esta visita em um dia? Tenho assuntos urgentes para resolver."

"_Pas de problème_."

Acenando amavelmente, Dr. McCoy pediu licença e se retirou apressado.

Muitas das perguntas de Gambit ficaram sem resposta. No entanto, ele compreendia que não ficaria a par de tudo da noite para o dia, ainda mais se tratando de um assunto tão delicado quanto aquela garota – Vampira – parecia ser.

Gambit terminou seu café num longo gole e foi dar uma volta pela mansão. Se ela não tivesse ido para a escola, havia uma chance, mesmo que ínfima, de eles se esbarrarem novamente.

Enquanto subia um lance de escadasm que o levaria para o seu quarto, Gambit encontrou Wolverine. Este rosnou ao vê-lo.

"Não quero você perambulando pela mansão enquanto estão todos fora, xará."

Wolverine teve suas dúvidas sobre Gambit mesmo antes do jovem _cajun_ chegar, considerando seus antecedentes. A impressão negativa que teve sobre Gambit, logo na primeira vez que o viu, só se fez aumentar ao longo desses primeiros dois dias.

Wolverine não gostava da atitude do rapaz e nem da maneira presunçosa com a qual olhava e falava com as garotas. Ele se deu quase por satisfeito em confirmar que seu prejulgamento não era assim tão infundado, afinal de contas.

Mas Gambit estaria há muito perdido se se intimidasse facilmente. E, além do mais, não é como se ele já não estivesse acostumado a esse tipo de hostilidade. Já conhecera muitos pais com belas filhas na vida.

"Acho que você já tinha me dado as boas vindas ontem, Wolvie" respondeu ele, cheio de sarcasmo.

Wolverine sorriu um sorriso sinistro e desceu alguns poucos degraus que os separavam, parando a lado de Gambit, um degrau abaixo.

"Na primeira deslizada, _cajun_" avisou num murmúrio "na primeira e você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter um dia pisado aqui."

Após a ameaça nada sutil, saiu caminhando calmamente.

Gambit bufou.

* * *

Depois de um banho e troca de roupa rápidos, Gambit foi conhecer a parte de fora do Instituto. Ainda havia muitos lugares a serem explorados.

Caminhou distraidamente ao longo do vasto jardim aos fundos da mansão ao mesmo tempo em que tentava impedir que seus pensamentos se dirigissem para Nova Orleans.

Para sua satisfação, não foi uma tarefa tão difícil, sendo que seus pensamentos encontraram outro assunto com o qual se ocupar.

Seu peito ainda apertava a cada momento que relembrava o rosto desesperado daquela garota, da maneira com a qual ela lhe pediu que não contasse o que ocorrera entre eles, e, então, ela simplesmente evaporou no ar.

Entretanto, por algum motivo que lhe fugia a compreensão, a aflição que tomava conta de Gambit não era proporcional à magnitude da situação. Estranhamente ele não acreditava que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Ele continuou a caminhar sem rumo. Sentia que se aproximava de algo imenso. Foi fácil se perder.

Sem que Gambit percebesse, embrenhou-se por entre árvores e foi recompensado com uma bela visão.

Pequeninas gotas de orvalho lhe pingavam sobre o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que algumas poucas folhas caíam lentamente; feixes de luz brilharam por toda brecha que os raios de sol conseguiam encontrar.

Em algum momento, Gambit inesperadamente se deparou com um balanço. Ele se movia para lá e para cá, dançando com a brisa. Brisa que não era o suficiente para fazê-lo se mover.

Ao longe, Gambit pôde jurar que viu um vulto.

* * *

Vampira evitou Kitty a manhã inteira e foi evasiva a todas as poucas perguntas que Kitty conseguiu lhe fazer. Essa chegou demasiado atrasada à escola, assim perdeu as primeiras aulas; no intervalo, isolou-se.

Ao fim das aulas, Vampira voltou para a mansão sozinha, como era de costume, e mais uma vez atrasada. Depois disso, ninguém a viu por algum tempo.

Subiu para o seu quarto furtivamente, para a sua satisfação, sem encontrar ninguém pelo caminho que pudesse lhe aborrecer.

Finalmente poderia ficar sozinha no sentido literal da palavra. Deitou-se encolhida na cama, com fones por companhia. Havia sido uma das manhãs mais longas de sua vida.

As horas foram transcorrendo sem que absolutamente ninguém a perturbasse.

_Eles não sabiam_, ela pensou. Eles não sabiam o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Pela primeira vez em infinitas horas, Vampira pôde respirar aliviada.

Contudo, as cenas da noite passada não a deixavam em paz, martelavam em sua cabeça sadicamente; repetindo-se ininterruptamente como aconteceu a manhã inteira.

Quanto mais tempo passava, mais ela se convencia de que não poderia ter sido real. Sentia aquela sensação estranha de surrealismo como quando se acorda de um sonho e não se sabe ao certo se foi mesmo um sonho, ou a realidade.

O que Vampira mais queria naquele momento era poder desaparecer. No fundo, não passava de uma criança assustada enfrentando toda a crueldade do mundo sozinha.

Ela não saberia o que dizer se se encontrasse com ele. Com Remy. Esse foi o nome que Kitty lhe contara enquanto tagarelava sobre o cara novo.

Na tarde do dia anterior, Kitty lhe perguntou se ela não estava curiosa em conhecer o mais novo integrante da equipe. Vampira nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Então, à noite, como se estivesse mesmo escrito, ele a encontrou e justamente na hora que ela mais precisou dele.

Ele salvou a vida dela.

E o que ela deveria fazer agora? Agradecer? Dizer que estava esperando por ele? Ele provavelmente acharia que ela era maluca, se é que já não achava.

E se ele contasse o que aconteceu? E se alguém desconfiasse? Sua cabeça doía com tantas incógnitas.

Ela não foi capaz de parar de pensar nele nem por um instante sequer. Ainda não poderia acreditar que ele realmente estava lá.

Vampira nunca se sentira mais confusa em toda sua vida e isso queria dizer muita coisa.

De todas as versões que sua cabeça conseguiria inventar para aquele encontro, ela nunca imaginou estar naquela posição, nunca imaginou que seria assim.

Desde um encontro casual numa fila qualquer até um momento cinematográfico em que olhos se encontrariam e o mundo pararia.

Mas a realidade era outra. Não havia nada de mágico na dureza da vida real.

Mas o que mais importava era que ele estava realmente lá. Isso significava que o que Vampira vira fora mais do que um sonho. E isso a amedrontava mais do que tudo.

Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro e gemeu.

Achara que a luz do dia a ajudaria a esfriar a cabeça e colocar seus pensamentos e sentimentos no lugar. Doce ilusão! Ela parecia ainda mais confusa.

E assim se foi uma tarde inteira, em meio à ininterrupta contemplação. E, ainda assim, Vampira não dera um passo à frente sequer; continuava presa no início.

Vampira assistiu com uma mistura de alívio e esperança à luz diminuir em sua janela. O dia estava finalmente chegando ao fim e talvez a noite pudesse fornecer qualquer tipo de acalanto ao seu coração magoado e ela pudesse dormir em paz.

Mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Vampira foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando, ao longe, ouviu a voz de Kitty.

"Vampira? Vampira?" chamou Kitty várias vezes sem receber resposta da garota deitada na cama, virada de costas para ela. "Você tá dormindo?"

"Não, Kitty" ela resmungou com a voz sonolenta e fraca. "O que você quer?"

Kitty levou alguns instantes para responder; talvez medisse as palavras. Logo, continuou ainda em murmúrios: "Está na hora do jantar."

"Eu não vou jantar."

"Eu não acho que essa seja uma opção."

Vampira bufou e se sentou na cama, finalmente dando qualquer atenção à outra garota. "O quê?"

Em pé, com as mãos juntas à frente do corpo, Kitty se moveu para frente e para trás como uma criança tímida demais para confessar algo que queria. "O Professor quer todos reunidos."

"Pode dizer a eles que eu não vou. Não estou com fome."

Infelizmente era essa a resposta que Kitty esperava. Há semanas Vampira não fazia nenhuma das refeições com o grupo. Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha e todos pareceram entender isso. O problema era que essa liberdade passara dos limites há muito tempo, sem que ninguém se desse conta a princípio. Agora tentavam consertar o erro.

"Mesmo assim deveria ir" Kitty insistiu. "Se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que você se recusou a ir jantar com a gente? Quer dizer, da última vez que o Professor exigiu que estivessem todos presentes?"

Vampira fez uma careta. Ela lembrava. E como lembrava. Logan foi buscá-la pessoalmente. Quando ele assumia o papel de pai nunca fazia pela metade.

"Foi o maior mico" disse Kitty, quase rindo ao se lembrar da cena. "Vamos, então?" perguntou mais uma vez, certa de que seu argumento fora forte o suficiente.

Mas, Vampira ainda não estava completamente convencida. Estava prestes a dizer a Kitty que preferia arriscar ter Logan vindo buscá-la pessoalmente; mas então se lembrou da indiferença com a qual ele a tratara na tarde anterior. Resolveu não arriscar ter uma conversa a sós com o canadense e agravar a sua já delicada relação.

"Vamos Vampira! Por favor" continuou Kitty a insistir quando Vampira não mostrou reação por vários segundos.

Kitty estava preocupada com a amiga, assim fez tudo ao seu alcance para convencê-la a se juntar a eles.

"Talvez o cara novo esteja lá" continuou, com crescente empolgação. "Eu já te falei sobre ele, né? Que o nome dele é Remy e que ele chegou ontem vindo de Nova Orleans? É, eu já disse."

Vampira sentiu seu corpo paralisar apenas pela menção do nome Remy. Kitty devia ter razão: era bem provável que ele estaria lá.

O que ela faria agora? Estava caminhando por um labirinto. Ela simplesmente não tinha escolha.

"Você tem que conhecê-lo, Vampira" Kitty continuou com seu monólogo. "Ele é, tipo, o máximo. 'Tá bem que a gente só conversou uma vez, mas ele foi super simpático e também-"

Kitty poderia continuar por horas, caso Vampira não a tivesse interrompido. Esta disse que precisava trocar de roupa antes de descer.

Kitty não disfarçou a empolgação pela vitória.

* * *

Já estavam todos reunidos na sala de jantar, em torno da longa mesa que comportava todos os alunos.

Professor Xavier ficava em uma das extremidades, aos seus lados os membros mais velhos.

Gambit, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos da porta. Cada um que chegava poderia ser ela. Agora só restavam duas cadeiras desocupadas justamente em frente a ele.

Ele fora um dos últimos a chegar e percebeu que havia duas cadeiras vazias próximas aos mentores e não pensou duas vezes antes de sentar o mais próximo a elas possível. Assistiu com alívio às outras cadeiras serem ocupadas enquanto as duas à sua frente permaneciam vazias.

A garota de rabo-de-cavalo que, na tarde de ontem, havia lhe recebido com um imenso sorriso não estava presente. O outro lugar devia pertencer à Vampira, pois ele soubera que elas eram colegas de quarto quando ouviu naquela manhã a conversa da garota com o doutor McCoy.

Ororo cochichou algo para Xavier. O rosto do homem ganhou uma expressão séria no mesmo instante. Ororo moveu a cadeira para se levantar, porém antes que pudesse a voz de Xavier a interrompeu.

"Que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós, Vampira" disse o Professor com um sorriso.

Com o coração acelerado, Gambit acompanhou com os olhos cada movimento dela; assistiu-a entrar como em câmera lenta.

Era ela.

Vampira tentou retribuir o sorriso para Xavier, mas falhou miseravelmente. Sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável com seu moletom, ciente demais de cada movimento que seu corpo fazia; sabia ser alvo de olhares curiosos.

"Eu não disse que ia convencê-la a jantar com a gente?" disse Kitty, faceira.

As garotas se dirigiram às duas cadeiras vazias. Vampira se sentou, tentando ignorar os olhares dos quais era alvo, mantendo a cabeça baixa o tempo inteiro. Ela sabia que Gambit devia estar ali, mas lutava para que os seus olhos não o encontrassem.

Após estarem todos acomodados, Xavier anunciou que o jantar poderia finalmente começar.

Os jovens pareceram voar para cima da comida. Apenas Vampira permanecera imóvel, ainda com a cabeça pendida e ombros caídos; permaneceria assim pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Gambit a estudou minuciosamente. A roupa larga e escura não parecia se encaixar; muito menos toda aquela maquiagem pesada que parecia fora de lugar num rosto tão angelical.

Vampira sabia que precisava esboçar alguma reação antes que alguém percebesse sua apatia e dirigisse a atenção a ela. Então, tomou coragem para erguer os olhos.

Eles viajaram por toda a parte como se não enxergassem nada. Até que eles pararam. Vampira finalmente percebeu que Remy estava bem à sua frente.

Gambit lhe ofereceu um sorriso, mas o máximo que ela conseguiu fazer foi fitá-lo assustada. Achou que só poderia ser uma piada de um deus cruel que os colocou sentados tão próximos.

Mesmo tendo sorrido, Gambit não conseguiu aliviar a pressão sobre o peito. Ela não parecia ser a mesma garota, a não ser pelo mesmo olhar triste e partido. Aqueles olhos pareciam gritar socorro.

Eles permaneceram com os olhos fitos nos rostos um do outro. Agora, suas expressões de confusão eram um pouco mais semelhantes, sendo que nenhum deles fazia ideia de como reagir.

Eles se serviram, mas seus olhares sempre acabavam se encontrando.

Kitty não tardou a perceber os olhares cruzados. Interpretando mal a situação, perguntou: "Vocês dois ainda não se conheciam, não é?"

"Na verdade," disse Gambit após alguns instantes, forçando seus olhos a irem até a outra garota. "Nós já nos esbarramos."

"É mesmo?" perguntou Kitty, surpresa.

"Noite passada, eu a vi-"

"Caminhando pelo jardim" Vampira o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse desmentir a história que ela contara a Kitty quando questionada pela garota mais nova. "Eu já te expliquei, Kitty. Eu estava sem sono e resolvi sair para caminhar. Só isso."

"Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu" confirmou Gambit, sem vacilar. "Eu também estava sem sono, então..." deixando a voz morrer, ele deu a Kitty a oportunidade perfeita para completar a frase como bem entendesse. E assim ela o fez.

"Vocês fizeram companhia um ao outro. Entendi."

Kitty abriu a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta quando viu Kurt pegando o último pedaço do seu bolinho favorito. "Kurt, seu guloso!" entrando numa discussão, ela acabou se esquecendo do assunto anterior.

Vampira e Gambit trocaram olhares por mais algum tempo, até que, resoluta, ela afastou os olhos dele e se fixou em seu prato.

Arriscou levantar o olhar mais duas ou três vezes e, mesmo de relance, percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos dela. Vampira enrubesceu drasticamente.

"Então, Gambit" disse Ororo, forçando-o a tirar a atenção de Vampira. "Está se adaptando bem?"

"Estou" respondeu ele e rapidamente deu uma garfada para evitar ter que dar uma resposta mais longa.

"Vai ficar por quanto tempo?" veio a voz grave de Wolverine.

Ele, é claro, percebeu como o garoto olhava para Vampira. Se fosse outra época não teria refreado seus instintos.

A essa pergunta Vampira ergueu os olhos ainda uma vez mais e seu rosto entregou a curiosidade em saber a resposta.

Gambit deu de ombros, desta vez não dando a mínima atenção às provocações de Wolverine. "Não faço ideia, _mon ami_" e continuou comendo para manter a boca ocupada.

Vampira lutou, mas em algum momento não conseguiu mais lidar com aquela situação. Deu uma ou duas garfadas para disfarçar e então se voltou para o Professor.

"Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Será que eu posso ir para o meu quarto?"

"Você não comeu nada, criança" apontou Ororo, com preocupação sobre o rosto.

"Agora não sinto fome" respondeu ela. O cansaço tornando sua voz ainda mais doce. "Como algo mais tarde, eu prometo."

Relutante, Xavier acabou por assentir. Apenas o fato de ela ter descido já havia sido uma vitória.

Gambit acompanhou Vampira se retirar da mesma maneira que a vira chegar. Ninguém além de Kitty e Logan pareceram perceber. Logan sentiu seu desprezo pelo _cajun _aumentar. Kitty, por outro lado, sorriu com satisfação.

Gambit até cogitou a possibilidade de se levantar e segui-la, mas no fim decidiu contra, seria melhor evitar levantar qualquer tipo de suspeitas.

Algo lhe dizia que ela não tentaria nada impensado novamente. Não era isso que mais o preocupava. Tudo que Gambit queria agora era se aproximar dela e conversar a sós.

Quando o jantar chegou ao fim, Gambit refreou sua ansiedade e permaneceu mais tempo para ver se poderia ser útil.

Kitty explicou que a louça ficava por conta de alunos específicos a cada dia. Esta noite era a sua vez e de Kurt. Gambit, porém, insistiu em ajudar. Seria um pretexto perfeito para saber mais a respeito de Vampira.

Após alguns minutos de conversa jogada fora, Gambit achou que seria o momento oportuno para perguntar sobre Vampira.

"A sua amiga não costuma fazer as refeições com os outros, Kitty?"

Kurt, que permanecera quieto a maior parte do tempo, lhe lançou um olhar de quem não gostou; Gambit fingiu não perceber.

"De uns tempos pra cá ela meio que tem preferido ficar sozinha" respondeu a garota enquanto guardava os pratos que Kurt lhe alcançava após secá-los.

"É uma pena" disse Gambit. "Ela parece ser uma garota muito... inteligente."

"Ela é. Só que... ela tem problemas, sabe?" após a pergunta retórica, Kitty baixou a cabeça levemente, não se sentindo completamente confortável em falar sobre Vampira.

Infelizmente, não conseguiu evitar que Gambit continuasse a perguntar.

"Que tipo de problemas?"

Mais uma vez Kurt lhe fuzilou com os olhos e mais uma vez Gambit fingiu não ver.

Kitty continuou a guardar a louça; agora parecia ter mais pressa em terminar.

"Vampira tem dificuldades em deixar as pessoas se aproximarem dela."

"Mas deve haver um monte de caras atrás dela."

Kurt encarou Gambit com seu olhar mais mortal. Este nem sequer entendeu o motivo. Estava começando a ficar pessoal. Vai ver que Kurt era a fim da garota, ele cogitou. Mas este permaneceu calado.

A verdade é que, assim como Wolverine, e outros dos rapazes, Kurt notara como Gambit _checava_ as garotas. Kurt, é claro, não ia querer um cara assim tentando se aproximar de sua irmã.

"Na verdade, não. Não tem nenhum cara atrás dela" respondeu Kitty num tom quase melancólico.

"Não entendo o porquê" continuou Gambit "afinal ela é uma gata."

Kitty sorriu enquanto Kurt resolveu que era hora de se manifestar. "Ela não é pro seu bico."

"Calma, _mon ami_" disse Gambit, quase rindo e fazendo um gesto de debochada rendição. "Eu apenas expus o óbvio."

"Pois veja bem como fala da minha irmã."

Gambit ficou sem reação por um instante então caiu na gargalhada. "Irmã? Foi mal, cara, mas eu não consigo enxergar a semelhança."

"Irmã adotiva" respondeu Kurt, com a cara fechada, e sem graça pelas risadas.

"Agora está explicado" disse Gambit com um sorrisinho. "Então você como irmão dela deve concordar comigo que tem uma irmã linda."

"É claro. Mas pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva porque ela não vai te dar bola."

"Discordo" disse o _cajun_ presunçoso.

"Infelizmente, é verdade, Remy" disse Kitty, mordendo os lábios. "A Vampira não dá condição pra cara nenhum."

"Faz cada vez menos sentido."

"E por que você quer saber?" perguntou Kurt animosamente.

Kitty o repreendeu. "O que que tem ele perguntar? Não seja grosso, Kurt."

"É por causa de alguma decepção amorosa?" chutou Gambit "Amor não correspondido talvez?"

"Não, quer dizer, ela era a fim do Scott, mas-" Kitty parou de repente, percebendo que falou demais até mesmo para seus padrões normais. Enrubesceu singelamente e pendeu a cabeça de leve. "Não conta pra Vampira que eu te disse isso, por favor."

"Não vou contar, Kitty" disse Gambit afavelmente, ignorando o repentino mal estar que o comentário lhe causou. "Mas eu ainda quero entender o motivo para Vampira preferir ficar sozinha daquela maneira."

Kitty olhou para Gambit, então para Kurt, que lhe disse com os olhos para ela não revelar mais nada. Olhou novamente para Gambit e de repente não conseguiria lhe dizer não.

Seu tom de voz diminuiu. "Tem a ver com os poderes dela."

Kurt balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas não disse palavra.

Mais intrigado do que nunca, Gambit então perguntou: "E qual seria o problema com os poderes dela?"

"Ela não pode ter contato físico sem machucar a outra pessoa. E ela não tem controle sobre os próprios poderes, entende?"

Agora ele entendia. As coisas estavam finalmente começando a se encaixar.

"Eu peço de novo, não comenta nada com ela, 'tá legal?" continuou Kitty "A Vampira sofre muito por tudo isso. De uns meses para cá, com os encontros com o Professor Xavier, ela meio que tinha melhorado" então fez uma pausa. "Eu nunca vou esquecer todas as noites que eu acordei com os gritos dela."

O rosto de Gambit endureceu por um instante. Ele sabia muito bem como era a sensação de acordar no meio da noite após pesadelos. Pesadelos tão frequentes que eram capazes de fazê-lo ter medo de voltar a dormir.

Após um breve silêncio, Kitty encheu um prato com algumas frutas e entregou a Gambit. "Terceira porta antes do fim do corredor" ela piscou e se voltou para as suas tarefas inocentemente.

* * *

Gambit bateu à porta do quarto, mas não obteve resposta. Ouviu um ruído sutil vindo de dentro do quarto e resolveu esperar. Esperou em vão e então entrou.

Ele podia ser silencioso como um felino, mas, neste caso, querendo que Vampira percebesse sua presença, fez questão de fazer algum ruído.

Deitada na cama de costas para a porta, Vampira se virou quando viu que alguém entrara sem seu consentimento.

Para sua completa surpresa, era a última pessoa que ela esperava.

Vampira o encarou com um olhar estranho, e não mais se moveu após ter se sentado.

Gambit deu alguns passos cautelosos para mais perto dela. Passou pela cama de Kitty, que ficava mais próxima à porta e parou a poucos passos da cama de Vampira.

"Achei que gostaria de comer algo" disse, então colocou o prato sobre o criado mudo quando ela não deu a entender que o apanharia. "Meu nome é Remy."

"Eu sei" ela disse friamente, com os olhos arregalados e sem piscar. "O que você quer?"

"Conversar" ele respondeu, dando mais dois passos à frente.

"Sobre o que aconteceu noite passada-"

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso se você não quiser, Vampira."

Ela não conseguiu evitar suar frio quando ele disse seu _nome_. Fitou-o confusa por vários instantes. "Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Isso o quê? Tentando me aproximar de você?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e sentiu lágrimas queimaram por trás de seus olhos. "Todos que se aproximam de mim se machucam."

"Duvido muito disso" retrucou ele, compassivo.

"Você sabe o que eu posso fazer?" perguntou ela, com a mesma frieza de antes.

"Sei."

"E mesmo assim-?" de repente ela não conseguiu terminar a pergunta. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto triste. "Eu não preciso de mais um sentindo pena de mim."

"Está enganada se pensa que foi pena que me trouxe até aqui."

"O que então?" perguntou ela ao virar o rosto para ele corajosamente. "Veio me convencer a contar a alguém sobre ontem à noite?"

"Eu ter vindo aqui não tem nada tem a ver com a noite passada" ele continuou, sem nunca mudar o tom calmo de sua voz. "Nós podemos enterrá-la para nunca mais mencioná-la novamente, se você quiser" como ela ficou em silêncio, Gambit continuou: "Eu só quero... ajudar você."

Os olhos de Vampira ficaram marejados sem que ela pudesse controlar. Sua guarda baixou e não teve forças para dizer palavra.

Gambit deu mais dois passos à frente e estava prestes a se sentar ao lado de Vampira quando inesperadamente Kurt se transportou para dentro do quarto a poucos metros de distância deles.

Kitty, que entrou correndo através da parede instantes depois, empurrou Kurt para fora do quarto enquanto o repreendia pela atitude infantil.

Kurt levara alguns bons instantes para perceber o que Kitty planejava quando entregou o prato de frutas para Gambit e não hesitou em correr para o lado da irmã.

Teria dado tudo certo se Kitty não tivesse sido quase tão rápida quanto ele. Kurt nunca soube como Kitty chegara ao quarto tão rapidamente.

Mesmo após as vozes dos dois jovens terem desaparecido, Gambit pensou que poderia arranjar problemas para Vampira permanecendo ali.

"É melhor eu ir" disse ele, disposto a esperar o momento certo para se aproximar dela novamente.

Agora, ele se identificava com Vampira ainda mais do que nunca. Eles eram terrivelmente parecidos. Gambit jurou a si mesmo que iria ajudá-la, pois ele bem sabia o quanto era duro sofrer sozinho.

Ele, por fim, encontrara um motivo para permanecer.

**xXxXx**

**Glossário****:**

_À vrai dire_ - Na verdade

_Pas de problème_ - Sem problemas

_Mon ami_ - Amigo


	6. Medo

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 6: **Medo

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Vampira se escondeu covardemente o dia todo. Ela obviamente não se orgulhava de fugir como um animal acuado, mas naquele momento parecia ser a única saída. Ela ainda não fazia ideia de como agir perto de Gambit.

Um sentimento pungente a assolava cada vez que pensava nele. Doía ainda mais por ela não saber exatamente o que era aquele sentimento. Nada que ela fazia parecia diminuir aquela interminável aflição.

No fim, todas as suas tentativas desesperadas de evitar Gambit se mostraram inúteis quando ela mais de uma vez o encontrou por acaso.

A primeira vez foi logo no início da manhã quando Vampira caminhava apressada pelo jardim do Instituto, mais uma vez atrasada para o colégio. Gambit estava no jardim a poucos metros dela. Vampira baixou a cabeça e torceu para que ele não a visse.

Porém, da segunda vez, ela não teve a sorte de passar despercebida. Deu de encontro com Gambit nas escadas.

Ela estava subindo furtivamente no seu caminho de volta do jardim, onde passara a maior parte da tarde, quando viu Gambit vindo do lado oposto. Sobressaltada, ela parou sem reação.

Como Vampira já estava na metade das escadarias, não havia mais que meia dúzia de degraus entre eles.

Gambit também parou ao vê-la. Quando Vampira percebeu que ele ia dizer algo, saiu correndo, passando por ele como se não o tivesse visto. Correu e bateu a porta do quarto como se temesse que ele a tivesse seguido. Algo que ele não fez.

Na noite anterior, na qual ele tentou se aproximar dela, Vampira fugira para o banheiro antes que Kitty voltasse para o quarto.

Olhou seu rosto pálido no espelho como se não se reconhecesse. Ela se odiava naquele momento. Teve a chance de dizer a ele tantas coisas que ansiava por dizer. Poderia ter lhe contado a verdade, dito que o esperava há muito tempo. Entretanto, quando olhou aquele rosto, ficou petrificada.

Deus, ela nem sabia como agir na presença dele, não sabia nem como lidar com a simples menção de seu nome. Mais uma vez foi incapaz de desligar seu modo defensivo. Percebeu que não poderia simplesmente se abrir para ele. Por mais que aquele rosto fosse tão familiar, ele ainda era um estranho para ela.

* * *

"Por que não?" perguntou Kitty pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez.

"Porque não estou a fim" respondeu Vampira, secamente.

Kitty se sentou na cama na qual Vampira também se encontrava, com um livro no colo.

"Vai ser divertido, Vampira" insistiu a garota mais nova. "Todos vão estar lá."

Vampira encarou a outra garota com descontentamento.

"O fato de todos irem já me diz que não vai ser nem um pouco divertido."

Kitty soltou um dramático suspiro de desânimo. "É aniversário da Jean. Você deveria ir pelo menos por consideração a ela."

"Claro, porque eu e a Miss Popularidade somos as melhores amigas" disse sarcasticamente, fazendo uma breve pausa logo após. "Agora será que eu posso terminar meu livro em paz?" disse, achando que o assunto estava encerrado.

Kitty não mais insistiu, admitindo que desta vez perdera. Ocupou os próximos minutos terminando de se aprontar. Por fim, apanhou sua pequena bolsa e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair parou e se virou para Vampira.

"Se cuida, 'tá legal?" e atravessou a porta assim que Vampira abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, vários outros jovens aguardavam a hora de sair. Gambit também estava presente, sentado em uma das extremidades de um dos sofás, os braços esticados sobre o encosto. Em volta dele havia algumas garotas. Elas insistiam para Gambit ir. Ele em nenhum momento respondeu que sim ou não. Apesar de estranhamente não estar com ânimo para festas.

Quando viu Kitty chegando sem sua amiga, obteve sua resposta.

"_Je suis desole mês petites_, _mais_ eu tive um dia cansativo. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo" então se virou para Jean com um olhar de desolação e a mão sobre o peito. "Espero que não fique chateada comigo" lamentou com um sorriso charmoso.

Scott, que estava ao lado de Jean, entrou na defensiva quase que imediatamente.

"Ela não vai ficar" afirmou grosseiramente e se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

Jean o empurrou de leve, fazendo-o se afastar alguns centímetros.

"Obrigada Scott, mas eu acho que posso responder sozinha" então se virou para Gambit. "Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Mas se mudar de ideia, sabe onde nos encontrar."

"_Merci_, _chère_" disse Gambit, usando seu sorriso mais charmoso.

Jean voltou a atenção para Kitty.

"A Vampira não vem mesmo?" a garota com o rabo de cavalo indicou que não. "Bem, se estão todos aqui acho que podemos ir então" disse a todos ao ver que estavam no horário combinado. Partiram às oito horas em ponto.

Antes de se retirar, Scott encarou Gambit mortalmente.

"Um ponto a menos, Scotty boy" murmurou este com um sorriso afetado.

Mesmo com os óculos de quartzo, Gambit teve certeza de que os olhos de Ciclope brilharam em fúria, porém não disse nada (não correria o risco de levar outra invertida de Jean).

Logo, Gambit se encontrou sozinho. Esperou todos saírem, ouviu o leve e distante barulho do motor dos carros e então se levantou, pois também tinha um destino certo.

Primeiramente, pensou em bater à porta de Vampira, mas ela não queria vê-lo, deixou isso bem claro ao fugir dele o dia todo. Então provavelmente não tinha mudado de ideia naquelas últimas horas. Acabou optando por não oferecer sua sempre agradável companhia.

Refletiu sobre a situação por um momento até chegar à conclusão de que o melhor jeito de ficar de olho em Vampira seria sem que ela percebesse.

Com as poucas conversas que tivera com Kitty, Gambit conseguiu obter algumas informações preciosas sobre Vampira. E uma coisa era certa: Kitty realmente se preocupava com a amiga, mas, infelizmente, não sabia como ajudá-la; a mesma coisa acontecia com Kurt.

Algo mais que saltava aos olhos de Gambit era a maneira incisiva com a qual Vampira conseguia ser durona. Suas atitudes e roupas tornavam isso mais do que evidente. O que fazia doer ainda mais a lembrança da garota tão frágil com os braços envoltos em seu pescoço há apenas duas noites. Desde então ela não saía de seus pensamentos.

Por um momento, Gambit questionou se ela se fazer de durona não passava de fachada ou se aquela noite foi apenas um momento de fragilidade.

Após pensar um pouco a respeito, escolheu a segunda opção. Ela devia ser muito forte, apenas havia tomado muitas pancadas ultimamente. Ele bem sabia como era. Quão amargo era o gosto.

Gambit realmente acreditava que a entendia e queria ajudá-la a superar aquela fase. Talvez, assim, ele também pudesse derrotar seus próprios fantasmas.

* * *

Pela janela de seu quarto, Gambit subiu facilmente até a varanda do quarto de Vampira. Ali, ele permaneceria pelas próximas horas, por trás da porta de vidro fechada e cortinas, tendo apenas uma fresta por onde espiar.

Como ele pretendia, Vampira não dera pela sua presença, mas a garota era esperta, ele pensou. Mais de uma vez olhou para a janela com uma expressão de desconfiança. Mas Gambit sempre foi um ladrão. Seria necessário muito mais do que isso para pegá-lo. Ele não fez nenhum barulho, ela deve ter apenas sentido a presença dele.

Ali, Gambit a observou terminar de ler um livro por um bom tempo. Incrivelmente, ele não se entediou. Foi o contrário, ele se viu hipnotizado, atraído pelo rosto dela.

Foram necessários alguns poucos minutos para que Gambit percebesse coisas que talvez nem ela mesma soubesse. Como Vampira ficava um tempo sem piscar com os olhos fixos nas páginas do livro; como mordiscava de leve o lábio inferior; como sua cabeça sempre parecia pender mais para o lado esquerdo; a delicadeza com que ela puxava para trás da orelha a mexa branca que insistentemente caía sobre seus olhos; como de quando em quando sorria de leve.

Se Gambit ouvisse sua consciência com frequência ela lhe diria que ele estava espreitando. Mas agora ele não se importava. Ele se pegou sorrindo quando ela sorria.

Cada vez mais, ele queria se aproximar dela, e se para isso precisasse trapacear a observando sem que ela se desse conta, então ele estava disposto a fazer o que fosse necessário.

Estudaria cada gesto e trejeito seu a fim de compreender uma parte sua até encontrar a melhor maneira de abordá-la. A ofensiva direta não funcionara tão bem quanto ele esperava, mas observá-la sem que ela notasse estava se mostrando uma jogada frutífera.

Tirando todos os motivos interiores para fazer o que fazia, no fundo, havia algo de muito interessante em conquistá-la, uma espécie de desafio cujo prêmio ainda era incerto.

Em algum momento, Vampira chegou ao fim do livro. Levantou-se e após se espreguiçar, foi em direção ao banheiro. Voltou pouco mais de quinze minutos depois com outra roupa e os cabelos molhados. Quando retirou a toalha para secá-los, Gambit pôde ver que os cabelos dela eram levemente ondulados. Suavizava ainda mais as feições delicadas de seu rosto. Devia ser esse motivo para ela alisá-los tão insistentemente.

Agora, Vampira estava com o rosto livre de qualquer maquiagem. Uma visão que Gambit apreciou muitíssimo. Ele também se surpreendeu ao ver que o pijama dela era um tom claro de rosa. Tinha sido um presente de Kitty, que achou que sua amiga precisava de mais cor no guarda roupa, mas, como todas as outras tentativas de presentes foram frustradas, ela comprou algo que Vampira não usaria em público e finalmente acertou.

Após secar os cabelos, Vampira se deitou, mas não sem antes lançar mais um olhar desconfiado em direção à janela. Ela se deitou enrolada nas cobertas, encolhida, dando as costas para a janela e apagando a luz.

Gambit não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa decepção. Obviamente, não tinha sido nem um pouco confortável para ele ficar ali em pé por mais de duas horas. Contudo, observá-la e poder ver coisas que ela não permitia que ninguém visse foi outra história.

Não tardou para que Kitty e os outros chegassem. Quando Gambit ouviu o barulho de carros e vozes se aproximarem, viu que era hora de se retirar.

Kitty adentrou o quarto por algum lugar que escapou aos olhos de Gambit e, assim que percebeu que Vampira dormia, retirou os sapatos de salto e caminhou silenciosamente na ponta dos pés.

"_Rêve des anges, ma chérie_" sussurrou Gambit suas últimas palavras, e então seguiu para o seu quarto.

* * *

Gambit dormiu supreendentemente bem naquela segunda noite, tanto, que até mesmo perdeu a hora.

Quando chegou à cozinha para o café da manhã, todos já haviam ido para o colégio – menos Ciclope que ficaria na mansão por conta de outros afazeres.

Quando Ciclope viu Gambit entrar, mal ergueu os olhos. Gambit, por outro lado, deu-lhe um sonoro bom dia e resolveu puxar conversa.

"Bom dia" respondeu Ciclope com uma voz áspera.

Gambit se sentou a duas cadeiras de distância de Ciclope e se serviu.

"Sem ressentimentos, não é?" perguntou o _cajun_ na maior cara de pau. Ciclope, é claro, não respondeu. "Qual é, _homme_? Foi só uma brincadeira. Não era pra ter ofendido."

"Não ofendeu" mentiu ele.

Quando se tratava de Jean, Scott nunca sabia como agir e aquele _cajun_ fê-lo fazer papel de idiota. Ele não estava disposto a esquecer isso tão facilmente.

"Foi mal. Sério mesmo" continuou Gambit de maneira tão convincente que até pareceram pedidos de desculpas sinceros. "Sabe, dá pra perceber que você gosta muita da ruiva."

Seu último comentário finalmente pareceu prender a atenção de Ciclope, tanto que ele tirou os olhos do jornal, o qual Gambit tinha certeza deque ele não estava lendo, e lançou um olhar surpreso para o _cajun_. Percebendo seu deslize, disfarçou no mesmo instante.

"Dá?" perguntou ele, com embaraço e quase zero confiança.

"A quilômetros de distância" afirmou Gambit, fazendo um movimento com o braço para dar mais ênfase à sua afirmativa. "E sabe de uma coisa? Você precisa mudar as suas táticas."

Ciclope riu sarcasticamente. "Não preciso dos seus conselhos, Gambit."

"Claro que precisa. Eu, ao contrário de você, tenho experiência. Eu conheço as mulheres" afirmou presunçosamente e se recostou na cadeira confortavelmente com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, fazendo as pernas dianteiras da cadeira ficarem no ar.

"Por que é que estou te ouvindo mesmo?"

"Porque você sabe que me ouvir é uma boa ideia e vai te ajudar a conquistar a bomba ruiva de uma vez por todas."

"Olha como fala da Jean" alertou Ciclope com firmeza.

Gambit colocou os quatro pés da cadeira de volta no chão e se inclinou sobre a mesa, fingindo não ter ouvido a ameaça. "Em primeiro lugar: para de defendê-la dessa forma."

"Eu achei que as mulheres gostassem de ser protegidas" disse Ciclope, de repente, inseguro. Inconscientemente se aproximou um bocado do _cajun_.

"Elas gostam. Mas não dessa maneira. Quer dizer, você está agindo como um homem das cavernas. Você só vai protegê-la quando ela quiser ser protegida, _comprend_?"

Scott indicou que sim.

"_Super_!"

"E como eu vou saber quando ela quer ser protegida?" perguntou Ciclope finalmente deixando seu interesse pelo assunto transparecer.

"Intuição _mon brave_, intuição. É tudo questão de perceber os sinais. Façamos de conta: vocês estão caminhando calmamente numa noite qualquer e então a garota envolve os braços em torno do próprio corpo? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que... ela está com frio?"

"_Bien_, que ela está com frio. E aí o que você faz?"

"Empresto o meu casaco?"

"E depois...?"

Ciclope pensou por um instante ou dois e perguntou: "Tem um depois?"

Gambit rodou os olhos para a expressão confusa do outro rapaz.

"Se a garota age dessa forma é porque quer ser aquecida. Entendeu? Faz tudo parte do charme feminino. Vi só? Você precisa de ajuda urgente. E como eu sou um cara que gosta de ajudar os outros" ele riu de si mesmo por dentro. "Eu até poderia te dar mais algumas dicas."

Ciclope encarou o c_a_jun desconfiado. "Vai querer o que em troca?"

"Nada demais _homme_. Na verdade, eu estava aqui pensando... a gente podia fazer um encontro a quatro. Assim eu poderia ir te dando umas dicas à medida que a situação for se desenrolando. _Que dit vous_?"

Ciclope franziu o cenho. Sabia que havia algo mais do que os olhos podiam ver.

"A quatro? E quem seria o seu par?"

Gambit fingiu ponderar. "Como se chama a garota..." estalou o indicador e o polegar duas vezes simulando procurar um nome "pernas longas, andar sexy, sotaque sulista..." deixando a voz morrer lentamente, esperou que Ciclope completasse.

"Do sul só tem a Vampira, que é do Mississipi, mas não deve ser dela que você está falando."

"Não, não. Ela mesma."

Ciclope riu em escárnio. "Nem pensar."

"Por que não?"

"Ela nunca vai querer sair com você" respondeu Ciclope com um sorrisinho.

"_Mon brave_," começou Gambit. A presunção em sua voz se tornando cada vez mais irritante. "está para nascer a mulher que vai recusar um convite para sair comigo."

Ciclope fingiu aceitar a resposta e se colocou de pé. "Está bem. Então me chama pra ver quando você for convidar a Vampira."

"Pra você poder tirar umas dicas?"

"Não" respondeu Ciclope já à porta. "Pra eu ver toda essa sua vaidade ser esmagada por ela" e se retirou.

Gambit sorriu afetado.

"_Touché_."

* * *

Kitty Pryde, a Lince Negra, entrou como um foguete através da parede do quarto que dividia com Vampira, fazendo a outra garota dar um pulo de susto.

Era inacreditável como Vampira ainda não tinha se acostumado às entradas dramáticas de sua colega de quarto.

"Ai, Vampira, eu não acredito que você tá aqui trancada. Nem foi almoçar com a gente... de novo."

"Eu almocei sozinha" respondeu a outra garota sentada na cama. Ela folhava uma revista esperando que algo lhe prendesse a atenção.

Kitty retirou os tênis e desfez seu rabo de cavalo. Buscou sua escova do outro lado do quarto e, então, sentando-se na cama começou a pentear os longos cabelos castanhos.

"Aposto que você almoçou naquela lanchonete que serve aquela comida horrível" disse com uma careta.

Vampira colocou a desinteressante revista de lado – revista que ironicamente tinha _Interessante_ no nome – e olhou para a outra garota com cara de quem não gostou.

"A comida não é horrível."

"É apimentada" alegou Kitty.

"É comida de onde eu venho, tipicamente sulista. E, além do mais, eu gosto do ambiente. É um lugar calmo, do tipo que não se encontra facilmente por aqui."

"Há quanto tempo você não comparece às sessões na Sala de Perigo, hein?"

Vampira disfarçou.

"Eu fui liberada por tempo indeterminado, lembra-se?"

"Não pode ser saudável pra você ficar trancada neste quarto a maior parte do dia. Olha, eu também gosto de sentar e ler um bom livro, sossegada, mas não acha que você está exagerando? Você precisa de um pouco de ar livre... de exercícios."

"Eu me exercito, Kitty. Só que eu prefiro fazer isso sozinha do que arriscar..." ela não terminou o que dizia.

Vampira ainda se lembrava da sensação de impotência quando perdeu o controle numa boate meses antes. Todas as pessoas que ela absorveu tentaram tomar conta de seu corpo. Fora a pior experiência de sua vida. Ainda pior do que a primeira vez que sentiu seus poderes de absorção surgirem.

Só de pensar nisso sua cabeça doía.

Mas, ainda assim, duas coisas boas saíram daquela noite terrível. Foi naquela mesma boate, onde minutos depois ela se descontrolaria, que Vampira finalmente superou Scott. Vendo ele e Jean completamente apaixonados – eles eram os únicos que ainda não haviam percebido – ela admitira derrota.

Em segundo lugar, dado a sua crise, Xavier tentou ajudá-la mais do que nunca. No fim, seus esforços surtiram resultados. Não exatamente o que Vampira esperava, isto é, o controle de seus poderes. Mas felizmente as psiques em sua cabeça haviam finalmente sido silenciadas. Sem falar que seu laço com Wolverine se fortalecera. Ele era o único que compreendia por que ele estava passando. Agora ela se perguntava para onde aquele laço foi.

Vampira voltou a si e se deparou com uma expressão estranha sobre o rosto agora animado de Kitty. Esta permaneceu sentada em sua cama, com as mãos no colo e um rosto inocente, apenas observando a amiga na outra cama.

Vampira sabia que aquele rosto queria dizer "eu tenho algo super legal pra te contar" então resolveu simplesmente ignorá-la.

"Sabe quem perguntou de você hoje?" indagou Kitty de repente. Vampira deu mais um pulo.

Definitivamente, ignorar não funcionava.

Vampira voltou o rosto descontente para a outra garota e disse: "Não faço ideia."

"Tem certeza que não faz?" perguntou, com toda a sua habitual (e, por vezes, irritante) empolgação.

"Não, e não quero saber."

"Ah, eu duvido. Vai dizer que não está curiosa?"

"Nem um pouco. Mas como eu sei que você vai dizer de qualquer forma..."

"O Remy. Ele perguntou por você."

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Vampira. Mas foi o máximo de reação que teve. Não esboçou nenhuma reação perceptível aos olhos.

"Vocês devem ter ficado amiguinhos já que o está chamando pelo nome verdadeiro."

"Ele é um cara bacana, sabia."

"Conheço sua definição para bacana, Kitty. Quando você chama um cara de bacana na verdade quer dizer que ele é bonito."

"O Remy é" então, com um sorrisinho perguntou: "Você não acha?"

Vampira novamente disfarçou. "Não reparei."

"Ah, duvido. Um cara daqueles não passa despercebido. E sabe de uma coisa? 'Tá na cara que ele gosta de alguém daqui do Instituto."

Isso finalmente chamou a atenção de Vampira. Ela olhou para Kitty seriamente.

"O que está insinuando?"

"Exatamente o que você está pensando. Você é a única que não percebe que ele está interessado em você."

"De onde tirou essa ideia?" ela perguntou, então percebeu que foi um erro e impediu que Kitty respondesse. "Não, não responde" ela disse enquanto se levantava. "Eu não quero saber."

Kitty fez o mesmo. "Por que você está fugindo dele?"

"Quem disse que estou fugindo?" perguntou enquanto caminhava sem rumo. Kitty em seu encalço.

"Você não me engana. Está fugindo sim, assim como faz quando vê o Scott e a Jean juntos."

Kitty não percebeu, mas seu comentário machucou.

"Eu não gosto do jeito dele, é isso" disse Vampira, tentando matar a conversa.

"Que jeito? O Remy é um fofo."

"Você nem conhece o cara."

"Conheço o suficiente para saber que ele gosta de você, Vampira. Ele já fez várias perguntas sobre você."

Vampira parou e se virou para Kitty lentamente com os olhos furiosos.

"O quê?"

Kitty arregalou os olhos e quase que inconscientemente deu alguns passos para trás.

"Perguntas que eu não respondi."

Vampira fez o oposto, deu alguns passos à frente. Lentos passos.

"Kitty... se você disse alguma coisa que não deveria... eu juro que... que você vai se arrepender."

"Eu não entreguei nada! É sério" a esta altura Kitty já havia atravessado sua cama que agora separava as duas. "O que eu poderia ter deixado escapar? Que você era a fim do Scott, por exemplo?" disse com nervosismo.

Vampira levou as mãos à cabeça, inconformada com que ouvira.

"Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de dizer algo assim, Kitty. Eu juro que..." mas não terminou a ameaça; focou-se mais em encurralar Kitty.

"Eu não disse nada demais, eu juro."

Vampira parou. Não que ela tenha acreditado nas palavras da garota, mas viu que aquilo não ia levar a lugar algum.

Durante o resto do dia deu gelo em Kitty. Algo que não duraria muito sendo que, logo na próxima manhã, Lince Negra agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido ao insistir em acordá-la.

"Vamos, Vampira. Você vai se atrasar para a escola. Já são quase oito horas."

"Você sabe que eu ainda estou chateada com você, não sabe?" respondeu com a voz rouca, ainda tomada pelo sono. Porém, não muito convincente.

"Quantas vezes mais vou ter que pedir desculpas?"

"Dependendo do tanto que você falou, muitas" respondeu Vampira ao tentar se levantar. Ela chutou as cobertas e, completamente descabelada, foi cambaleando para o banheiro.

Se a pobre garota tivesse sabido como sua manhã seria ruim, não teria nem saído da cama. Ela não entendia porque ainda insistiram em mandá-la para o colégio. Mas se isso significava que ela não correria o risco de ter que enfrentar Gambit, então que seja.

Já no colégio, Vampira conseguiu mais uma vez não ser obrigada a comparecer às aulas de educação física, mas isso não significava que ela não seria perturbada. Scott e Jean pareciam estar finalmente se entendendo e isso no fundo ainda a incomodava. Mas isso de devia mais ao fato de ela odiar perder do que resquícios de sentimentos por Scott.

E, para completar sua péssima manhã, um idiota esbarrou nela propositalmente no intervalo. Ele era um daqueles babacas egoístas que desfilava com a jaqueta do time de futebol do colégio e que achava ser dono do mundo.

Por algum motivo, Vampira sempre fora seu alvo favorito. E depois que ela e os outros foram expostos como mutantes, as coisas apenas pioraram. Depois disso, além dos habituais apelidos que Vampira ganhava, agora havia novos como mutuna ou aberração. Nenhum deles escapava a esses apelidos maldosos. Mais eles foram aconselhados por Xavier e pelos outros mais velhos a simplesmente ignorar.

Vampira olhou para o relógio em cima do quadro negro. Mais cinco minutos para o sinal soar, e ela estaria livre.

Como de costume, esperou por quase cinco minutos até que a maioria dos alunos já tivesse saído para então ela também se retirar.

Saiu calmamente e encontrou Kitty ainda esperando do lado de fora.

"Perdeu a carona?" perguntou Vampira normalmente.

Lince Negra sorriu por dentro por as coisas terem voltado ao normal.

"Não" respondeu. "É que tá rolando o maior clima entre a Jean e o Scott então eu resolvi deixá-los ir embora sozinhos."

"E o Kurt?"

"Estou esperando por ele. Não sei por que ele sempre demora tanto" após uma pausa: "Ah, que droga!"

"Que foi?"

"Eu esqueci meu livro de matemática" respondeu, olhando incessantemente dentro da sua mochila. "Devo tê-lo deixado na sala. Meu cérebro fritou depois de dois testes seguidos."

"Eu pego pra você."

"Não, pode deixar."

"Eu busco, Kitty. Pode ficar aqui esperando pelo Kurt. Eu nem vou direto pra mansão mesmo. Vou comer alguma coisa e dar uma passada na livraria antes."

Kitty ia repreendê-la, mas resolveu guardar para si. Não ia estragar tudo de novo falando demais.

Em questão de instantes, Kurt surgiu. Tentou convencer Vampira a ir para a mansão com eles, mas não adiantou.

* * *

"O que aconteceu, Babe?" perguntou Gambit dramaticamente ao perceber que havia algo de errado com sua moto.

Wolverine estava _coincidentemente_ passando pela garagem naquele mesmo momento.

"Falando sozinho _cajun_?" disse de braços cruzados e com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Você não teria algo a ver com isso, teria Wolvie?"

Wolverine riu malevolamente e saiu deixando a pergunta no ar.

Gambit se voltou para sua moto, deixando o assunto descansar por ora. Era melhor se focar em sua moto antes e depois pensaria numa maneira de revidar.

"O que aquele monstro fez com você, Babe?"

Após uma pausa, Gambit voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar e colocou a garrafa de cerveja que acabara de buscar ao lado. Ela obviamente pertencia a Wolverine e nenhum dos alunos era autorizado a bebê-la.

Em sua defesa, Gambit não planejara nada. Isso nada tinha a ver com vingança.

Após horas trabalhando em sua moto, ele de certo ficou com sede e inocentemente abriu a porta da geladeira e lá estava: sua cerveja favorita geladinha. Ele não teve escolha senão apanhá-la. Tudo que precisava era se livrar da prova e culpar alguém se esse fosse o caso. Wolverine tinha bom gosto para bebida, isso ele nunca negaria.

Gambit prendeu seus cabelos, que caíam à altura do queixo, atrás da cabeça com um elástico. Deu mais um gole na bebida. Enxugou a mão da garrafa gelada na regata, uma vez branca, mas que agora possuía várias manchas escuras. Deitou-se e entrou debaixo na moto, entre as duas rodas. De fora, apenas suas pernas vestidas em jeans rasgados, uma esticada e a outra dobrada.

* * *

Vampira entrou pela garagem tentando ser o mais furtiva possível. Parou em frente a um carro conversível vermelho que pertencia a Ciclope e, deixando a mochila que segurava na mão direita cair ao chão estouvadamente, agachou-se e olhou seu rosto no espelho retrovisor externo.

Afastando alguns fios de cabelos grudados no seu rosto suado, ela levou a mão coberta ao rosto e estremeceu ao sentir uma leve dor ao tocar uma mancha arroxeada na bochecha esquerda. Ela então retirou uma das luvas com desnecessário ímpeto e perscrutou com os dedos brancos e sensíveis a igual palidez da sua face. Encontrou um corte perto ao canto da boca, no lábio inferior que ela não notara antes.

Então, parou e fitou seus próprios olhos por um instante. Eles estavam avermelhados devido ao esforço que ela fazia para segurar o choro que insistia em assolá-la.

Ela se levantou e se recostou na porta do carro. Descansou o rosto das mãos – uma enluvada, a outra não – e continuou seu esforço sobre-humano de conter as lágrimas.

Quando ela fosse vista no estado em que estava, perguntas seriam feitas e, mais uma vez, ela seria a vilã da história.

A única solução que encontrou enquanto caminhava de volta para a mansão era dar um jeito de chegar ao seu quarto despercebida.

Àquela hora da tarde, seria uma missão quase impossível, porém se ela conseguisse entrar pela garagem sem que ninguém a visse, então teria uma chance.

* * *

Gambit ouvira um leve ruído, como de um saco pesado caindo ao chão, a poucos metros de onde estava trabalhando em sua moto. Ele saiu de debaixo dela e silenciosamente foi se aproximando do lugar de onde o ruído viera. Passou pela frente dos três carros que o separava do lugar para onde ia até que chegou a um carro conversível.

Da posição onde estava, parecia não haver ninguém ali. Até que, repentinamente, Vampira surgiu e se recostou no carro sem perceber sua presença.

O primeiro impulso que tomou Gambit foi o de se aproximar; mas seu lado racional o impediu quase que imediatamente. Ele vinha fugindo dele desde sua primeira noite no Instituto.

O que mais o incomodava nessa história era o fato de ele não saber qual era o real motivo para tanta hostilidade. Ele não fizera nada errado, ou, pelos menos, ignorava ter feito. Não dissera nada sobre aquela noite a ninguém e tudo o que fez foi tentar se aproximar amigavelmente dela. Devia haver outro motivo para ela fugir. E Gambit ansiava saber o que era.

Toda a reflexão de Gambit não durara mais que alguns segundos. Ele permaneceu ali, parado, sem causar qualquer tipo de barulho. Esperaria que ela o percebesse. Mas não foi preciso esperar muito.

Sentindo a presença de alguém, Vampira se virou exatamente para o lugar onde Gambit estava. Olhou-o com os olhos arregalados, com aquela mesma expressão assustada que esboçara em todos os seus encontros inesperados.

Rapidamente, ela se afastou do carro, adotando posição hirta e quase robótica. Mal respirava.

Gambit, primeiramente não percebeu o hematoma no rosto de Vampira, tampouco o pequeno corte em seu lábio, mas a quilômetros de distância perceberia que havia algo errado.

Notou os olhos inchados e avermelhados e a mesma alvura fúnebre da noite na qual eles se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Ao se deparar com aquela imagem, ele não mais pensou. Em três passos largos estava de frente para a garota.

A preocupação tomou as feições do _cajun_ num arrebatamento impetuoso. Sua mandíbula endureceu enquanto seu cenho franzido passava a impressão de ira. Apenas seus olhos escuros eram estranhamente brandos. Ao olhar no fundo deles, Vampira teve a mesma sensação da primeira vez que os viu. Algo que ela não compreendia estava lá. Tudo que ela sabia é que era intenso.

"_Mon Dieu_! O que aconteceu, _chère_?"

Gambit nem fez questão de disfarçar sua aparentemente infundada preocupação. Vampira percebeu e seu coração apertou. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu encontrar a voz, o choro preso na garganta a impedia.

Tudo o que Vampira mais queria naquele momento era se jogar nos braços dele. Mas não pôde. Não pôde.

Gambit ergueu o braço direito e, com os dedos enegrecidos pela graxa da moto, afastou alguns poucos fios de cabelo branco que ocultavam um dos olhos de Vampira.

"Quem fez isso?" perguntou ele ao perceber o machucado no rosto dela; tentou controlar ineficazmente a raiva que tomara sua voz.

Vampira não se movera, porém, por puro instinto, sentiu que Gambit ia tocar seu rosto, provavelmente olvidado do que o simples contato com a pele dela faria.

Desta vez, Vampira virou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

"Não pode" arquejou ela quase em silêncio.

Gambit afastou a mão no mesmo instante, mas não recuou um passo sequer.

"Para de fugir de mim" ele murmurou à guisa de suplicação. "Deixa eu te ajudar... por favor."

De repente todo o esforço que Vampira fizera na última hora para não sucumbir às lágrimas foi por água baixo. Ela lançou os olhos marejados na direção do rosto preocupado dele e foi como se saísse do seu próprio corpo e assistisse à cena pelos olhos de outra pessoa. Ela já não era capaz de controlar a situação – se é que conseguira em algum outro momento.

"Eu preciso..." ela começou, mas suas palavras não passaram de um sibilo incompreensível. "Eu preciso..." ela tentou novamente, e agora sua voz saiu, ainda que baixa, audível. "preciso chegar ao meu quarto... despercebida."

Gambit abanou a cabeça.

"Até cinco minutos atrás o lugar estava às moscas. Acho que quase todo mundo está na Sala de Perigo. Ouvi um garoto reclamando sobre treinamento extra" ele então sorriu para aliviar a situação densa e continuou em tom afável, sem resquícios de aflição, mesmo estando lá. "Façamos o seguinte: eu vou na frente e distraio qualquer um que estiver pelo caminho... eu o prendo no armário ou algo assim."

Vampira tentou rir. Pareceu mais um bufo silencioso entre a graça e o pranto. Mas Gambit se sentiu mais do que satisfeito. Era a primeira vez que conseguia uma reação assim dela.

Mordendo os lábios, Vampira abanou a cabeça em concordância.

* * *

Gambit estava certo. Eles não esbarraram com ninguém pelos corredores.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu quarto, Vampira parou ao segurar a maçaneta. Olhou para trás e lá estava Gambit no fim do corredor olhando para ela com o rosto em branco. Ele então baixou o olhar, dando-lhe a chance de entrar.

Vampira fechou a porta e se encostou a ela como se querendo impedir a passagem de alguém. Deixou algumas lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos sem luta e foi deslizando as costas até cair sentada no chão. E ali permaneceu por tempo indeterminado.

Em algum momento, Kitty entrou por alguma das paredes vestida em seu uniforme. Caiu deitada na cama de costas para então perceber a presença de Vampira. Ela se levantou e se aproximou cautelosamente. Vampira sentiu e lançou os olhos marejados e partidos em sua direção.

Kitty se ajoelhou perto à amiga. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas em preocupação. Ela nunca sabia como abordar Vampira. Então hesitou por um momento.

"Vampira, está tudo bem?" não obteve resposta. "O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?"

"Aquele garoto do intervalo" respondeu ela com a voz embaçada pelo choro após uma longa pausa. "Eu não sei como aconteceu. Ele me encurralou quando eu tentei ir embora, por pouco não encostei nele. Foi nessa hora que eu perdi o controle... a gente brigou. Ele estava descontrolado."

Os lábios de Kitty se partiram e seu rosto se tornou triste. "Foi tudo minha culpa. Se você não tivesse voltado pra buscar o meu livro não teria-"

"É claro que não foi culpa sua, Kitty" disse com calma. Fungou antes de continuar. "Aquele imbecil metido a valentão já vinha me provocando há muito tempo."

"Alguém viu?"

Vampira abanou a cabeça indicando que não.

Kitty respirou mais aliviada. Se Wolverine descobrisse que Vampira se metera em uma briga, sendo culpa dela ou não, ela provavelmente seria punida.

"Eu..." começou Kitty, pensando no que dizer. "Eu vou buscar um pouco d'água."

O que era, na verdade, mais um pretexto da parte de Kitty. Ela precisava ganhar tempo. Bateu o remorso instantâneo por deixar Vampira sozinha, mas vê-la naquele estado seria ainda pior.

Agora, pelo menos, ela teria alguns minutos para pensar no que dizer a Vampira quando retornasse ao quarto. Pensou em contar para Kurt como uma forma de lhe pedir ajuda, mas resolveu não dizer nada a ninguém. Seria melhor o segredo ser mantido apenas entre as duas. _É melhor assim_, pensou ela enquanto enchia um copo.

Kitty acabara de deixar a cozinha quando se virou ao ouvir seu nome.

Gambit se aproximou. Ele estava com uma aparência horrível, cheirava a graxa e suor. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Kitty foi a expressão de aflição no rosto dele.

"Eu a vi chegar" disse ele em voz baixa. "O que foi que aconteceu com ela?"

"Parece que ela teve uma briga com um garoto do colégio" respondeu Kitty no mesmo tom.

Gambit abanou a cabeça e após uma breve pausa, disse: "É melhor ir ficar com ela."

Kitty tentou sorrir, mas as palavras banhadas em tristeza dele a impediram. Era mais do que óbvio que era Gambit quem queria estar ao lado dela, mas não era permitido.

Ela tentou sorrir novamente – desta vez foi mais bem sucedida – e subiu para o quarto.

Vampira permanecera no mesmo lugar, apenas mudara de posição, segurando as pernas contra o peito.

Kitty lhe entregou o copo e ela não tomou mais do que dois goles d'água.

Kitty esperou e esperou na esperança de que Vampira dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas sua espera foi em vão.

"Vampira... será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Vampira indicou que sim. Quando não se tem nada a perder...

Kitty sentiu seu coração acelerar de leve, pois esperava uma resposta grosseira. Isso se desse sorte de obter qualquer tipo de resposta. Mas resolveu arriscar de qualquer forma.

"Por que você trata o Remy com tanta frieza?" perguntou ela com a voz fraca e vacilante. "Eu não estou te acusando" acrescentou rapidamente "eu só queria entender. Eu esbarrei com ele agora mesmo e ele pareceu preocupado com você. Esse tipo de coisa não se finge, Vampira."

Vampira sentiu seus olhos ferverem com as lágrimas mais uma vez. Como ela odiava isso. Como odiava não ter controle sobre nada.

"É ele" disse ela numa esbaforida, quase em silêncio.

"Ele?" perguntou Kitty piscando em confusão. "Do que você está falando? Ele quem?"

Vampira virou o rosto contorcido para Kitty. "O homem do sonho. É o Remy."

"Peraí..." Kitty se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro quando as peças começaram a se encaixar. "Ai, minha nossa!" exclamou com as mãos na cabeça. "Você tem certeza?"

Vampira indicou que sim e, sem conseguir mais lutar, descansou o rosto nos braços sobre os joelhos dobrados e chorou.

Kitty ficou sem reação por alguns instantes. Era a primeira vez que via Vampira chorar daquela forma.

Então, voltou a se sentar ao lado da amiga.

Vampira ergueu o rosto e tentou enxugar as lágrimas com as luvas. O machucado, o choro e ainda por cima a maquiagem, que agora se desfazia, tornavam seu rosto quase irreconhecível.

"Ele sabe?" perguntou Kitty.

"Não" respondeu. Aos poucos sua voz foi se desesperando. "Eu não poderia... eu... eu não sei o que fazer... eu estou com medo. Estou com tanto medo."

"Medo de quê?"

"De aquele sonho nunca acontecer... de... de... de alguma maneira eu ter mudado o futuro o afastando."

Kitty se aproximou alguns centímetros. Deitou a mão no braço da amiga.

"Eu não vou mentir pra você. É possível que o fato de você saber desse futuro o tenha mudado de alguma forma... mas por outro lado, tudo isso o que aconteceu e está acontecendo pode fazer parte do ciclo de eventos que culminará no que você viu. O segundo é mais provável. Sabe por quê? Porque somos nós que fazemos o nosso destino, Vampira. Foi você que me disse isso uma vez e eu acreditei com todo o meu coração. Eu apostaria todas as minhas fichas que tudo o que está acontecendo, finalmente, vai levar ao seu sonho. Você só precisa dar uma chance a ele. Deixe o Remy se aproximar de você."

"Eu não sei se consigo" disse, mordendo o lábio e fungando ainda mais fundo.

"Você precisa tentar. Precisa sair dessa sua zona de conforto e parar de fugir. Promete pra mim que vai tentar?"

Vampira abanou a cabeça com veemência.

"Mesmo sem saber que ele era..." continuou Kitty, cada vez mais confiante em suas palavras. "bem, _ele_, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre vocês dois. Como se estivesse mesmo escrito" então bateu com o cotovelo de leve no braço de Vampira. Você sabe que eu tenho intuição pra essas coisas" então com um sorriso ela se pôs de pé, sentindo que seu trabalho ali estava quase terminado. "Agora você vai se levantar, lavar esse rosto borrado e mais tarde vai descer para jantar conosco com a cabeça erguida."

Vampira indicou que sim seriamente e até mesmo tentou sorrir. Levantando-se resolutamente, resolveu seguir os conselhos de Kitty.

**xXxXx**

**Glossário**:

_Je suis désolé mes petites_, _mais – _Sinto muito, pequenas, mas

_Merci_, _chère – _Obrigado, querida

_Rêve des anges, ma chérie – _Durma com os anjos, minha querida

_Homme – _Cara

_Comprend - _Entende?

_Super_! – Ótimo!

_Mon brave – _Meu caro

_Bien – _Bom

_Que dit vous? – _O que me diz?

_Mon Dieu – _Meu Deus

_Non – _Não

xXxXx

**N/A:** Eu sei que a história está progredindo muito lentamente, mas isso é devido ao fato de ter sido uma história complicada desde o início. São muitos pontos para costurar, muitos detalhes e todo o mais. O que eu menos quero é acabar atropelando as coisas e tornando o desenvolvimento do relacionamento deles forçado. A Vampira não seria a Vampira se tivesse se aberto com o Gambit facilmente. Querendo ou não eles ainda são estranhos um para o outro. Ela está fugindo porque ainda é incapaz de compreender o que sente. Já Gambit acha que ela está fugindo devido ao ocorrido naquela noite, mas, como nós sabemos, Vampira tem motivos interiores para isso, ou seja, o sonho/premonição (aliás, é engraçado como ninguém perguntou como aquele sonho premonitório foi possível). Enfim, eu dou minha palavra de escoteira (não que ela valha muito já que nunca fui escoteira) que no próximo capítulo eles _finalmente_ vão começar a se aproximar de maneira significativa.


	7. Ilogismos

**Título: **Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 7: **Ilogismos

**Sinopse: **Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Foi mais uma noite longa para a vasta coleção de Vampira. Ela rolou na cama, virou-se inúmeras vezes tentando encontrar uma posição agradável, mas foi incapaz de dormir pela maior parte da noite. Ela cochilou, sonhou ou imaginou ou delirou que estava voando. Há meses ela não tinha um sonho que parecesse tão real. Não desde que sonhara com ele. Uma única vez. Todas as noites após aquela, Vampira ia dormir na esperança de _sonhar _com _ele_ mais uma vez. Toda manhã acordava decepcionava.

Esta noite ela sobrevoava o Instituto; pairava sobre o telhado à noite. No céu a lua minguante e várias estrelas visíveis. Estava quente, mas a altura na qual se encontrava fazia o vento gelado penetrar na sua pele. Ela sentia seus cabelos longos e naturalmente ondeados batendo abaixo dos ombros. Usava um _baby doll_ que não lembrava possuir. Seus pés estavam descalços. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi medo. Uma sensação de insegurança que fazia pensar que ela poderia despencar a qualquer momento. Mas logo gostou da sensação e parou de temer. Era como se ela nunca tivesse se sentido tão viva. Era como se o lugar dela fosse realmente ali. Ela nunca se sentira tão forte. Isso incluía o físico, mas sabia que havia algo mais. Algo mais fundo e sincero. Então ela se encontrou subindo cada vez mais alto. Sentia como se pudesse tocar o céu.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Num primeiro momento, sua visão estava embaçada pelo sono, mas aos poucos o borrão à sua frente foi se transformando na cortina de seu quarto. Já era dia. Suas pálpebras pesadas se recusaram a se abrir. Ela se virou para o rádio relógio no criado mudo. Com esforço e olhos cerrados conseguiu identificar os números. Faltavam menos de dez minutos para ele despertar com aquele som irritante de música tipicamente matutina, com a voz grave do locutor dizendo que o sol já estava brilhando e que seria um dia lindo.

Suspirando alto, Vampira chutou as cobertas. Ironicamente, agora que amanhecera, ela se sentia relutante em deixar o conforto de sua cama, tomada pelo cansaço e sonolência de uma noite mal dormida. Entretanto, assim que se pôs de pé, sentiu-se determinada a tornar aquele dia diferente de tantos outros. Talvez nem ela mesma percebesse quão grande era o passo que estava querendo dar, pois por um longo tempo nem vontade de deixar o quarto ela sentia.

Esta súbita mudança de espírito se deu principalmente à conversa com Kitty no dia anterior. Após muito pensar durante as horas que deveria estar descansando seu corpo e mente, Vampira decidiu seguir seus conselhos. Agora ela via mais do que nunca a grande a amiga que Kitty sempre fora para ela.

Era incrível como Kitty conseguia ter uma visão tão ampla sobre tantas coisas. Tanto que se mostrou uma pessoa madura a ponto de oferecer conselhos sensatos. Era quase risível, pois quando se dizia respeito à sua própria vida amorosa, Kitty estava sempre perdida. Por mais que ela não demonstrasse, Vampira sabia que ainda sofria por causa de Lance Alvers.

Infelizmente para Vampira, o dia não se mostrou tão disposto a ajudá-la quanto ela estava. Agora que queria encontrar Gambit (mesmo suas pernas tremendo apenas de pensar na possibilidade), isso não parecia estar próximo de acontecer.

Ela não chegou a procurar por ele da maneira propriamente dita, mas tentou aumentar as probabilidades de um encontro ao acaso deixando seu quarto e caminhando pela mansão e jardim. Ela até mesmo se juntou ao outros no jantar; mas Gambit também não estava presente.

Vampira era orgulhosa demais para perguntar sobre ele, mas Kitty sabia que ela pensava nele e o procurava com os olhos discretamente quando achava que ninguém estava olhando. Em algum momento durante o jantar, Kitty se virou para Vampira e fez uma cara de inconformismo ao mesmo tempo em que dava de ombros. Ela também não fazia ideia de onde estava o _cajun_ e não conseguia pensar em ninguém pra quem pudesse perguntar discretamente.

Mais um dia fracassado, Vampira pensou enquanto ia para o seu quarto com a cabeça baixa, após o jantar. Ela estava determinada a encarar seus medos e parar de se esconder de uma vez por todas. Deixaria as coisas acontecerem. Mas a sorte definitivamente não estava ao seu lado.

Vampira sempre buscou seguir a filosofia de que ela mesma fazia sua própria sorte, entretanto cada vez mais parecia ser provada do contrário. Mesmo agora quando finalmente decidiu fazer alguma coisa a respeito da sua situação, não conseguiu mudá-la em absolutamente nada – ou pelo menos era isso que ela imaginada, pois para os outros, o fato de ela ter ido jantar com eles sem ser forçada era uma batalha ganha, mesmo todos desconhecendo os motivos interiores que Vampira possuía para a mudança repentina.

Girando a maçaneta mais lentamente do que necessário, Vampira adentrou o quarto escuro. Sua decepção foi tanta que começou a temer o pior. Começou a achar que tinha conseguido afastar Gambit de uma vez por todas. Chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de ele ter ido embora.

Aquela dor de cabeça constante voltou e com ela seu mau-humor.

E como se tudo isso não bastasse, era o último sábado do mês. Vampira fez uma careta e se jogou de costas na cama.

Acontece que todo sábado último, as meninas do Instituto (que não incluía apenas Vampira) faziam uma espécie de noite só para garotas. Elas se reuniam de pijamas, assistiam aos filmes que bem entendiam (o que muitas vezes incluía romances), falavam sobre assuntos que só garotas entendem e, é claro, conversavam sobre rapazes.

Se havia algo que Vampira odiava eram conversas fúteis de adolescente. Ela simplesmente não se encaixava nesse padrão. Já passara por obstáculos grandes demais para ser apenas mais uma adolescente sonhadora e ingênua. E, acima de tudo, Vampira não via motivos para se martirizar ouvindo as histórias das outras garotas, sendo que ela mesma sabia que não passaria pelas mesmas experiências.

Na primeira vez que aconteceu a pequena reunião, Vampira estava presente. Ela tentou. No fim, acabou ainda mais miserável ao perceber que toda a sua adolescência estava indo pelo ralo. Depois daquele único dia, ela fugiu dessas festinhas.

Para diversificar, as reuniões eram tomadas cada vez em um quarto diferente. Esta noite, como combinado, seria no quarto que Kitty dividia com Vampira.

Vampira apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados e ficou imaginando como faria para se livrar daquele fardo. Um leve sorriso tocou um canto de seus lábios ao imaginar maneiras de sabotagem. Mas logo afastou a ideia. Por mais que seria indubitavelmente divertido, não valia o sacrifício.

O relógio estava prestes a bater dez horas. Faltavam quinze minutos para as garotas começarem a chegar no horário combinado. Vampira resolveu deixar o quarto antes disso. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria arranjar outra coisa para fazer e, quando as garotas caíssem no sono, ela voltaria para o quarto, pois sabia que todo aquele papo de varar a noite nunca vingava e elas acabavam todas adormecidas antes das duas da madrugada.

Ela caminhou por alguns corredores vazios, talvez inconscientemente ainda na esperança de esbarrar com Gambit.

Ela pensou em várias coisas para fazer, mas não sentia ter ânimo para nada. No fim das coisas, o melhor seria encontrar um lugar onde ela não seria incomodada e pudesse ficar sozinha.

A mesma velha melhor opção.

O único problema era que o único lugar que Vampira conseguia ficar apenas com seus pensamentos era o telhado. Ela não subia lá desde _aquela_ noite. Mas Vampira não poderia ser acusada de covardia – se as últimas noites fossem totalmente esquecidas, isto é.

Ela parou no meio do corredor e olhou para cima. Lá estava a cordinha do alçapão. Hesitou antes de puxá-la. Viu a escadinha se desdobrar em sua frente e mais uma vez hesitou. Ela tinha a opção de subir pela janela também, mas era mais perigoso e trabalhoso e, além do mais, ela estava disposta a encarar os seus medos de frente, o que incluía fazer o mesmo percurso de sempre.

Vampira respirou fundo e pousou o pé direito no primeiro degrau. Então, o esquerdo. Foi subindo com os olhos baixos, mas sempre tomando cuidado com onde pisava. Ergueu a porta da claraboia e atingiu o telhado. Sem que ela controlasse, sentiu um frio percorrer seu corpo e vertigem. Respirou ainda mais fundo e deu mais um passo. Finalmente abriu os olhos. Quando os ergueu, porém, descobriu que seu lugar de meditação já se encontrava ocupado.

Assim que Vampira avistou as costas de Gambit, sentado no lugar onde eles haviam se encontrado há apenas quatro noites (que pareciam muito mais tempo que isso), viu toda sua obstinação ser esmagada como um inseto na sola de um sapato. Sua primeira reação foi se virar para fugir antes que ele a percebesse.

Assim, Vampira se virou, congratulando a si própria por achar que havia sido furtiva o bastante para passar despercebida. Mas antes mesmo que desse o primeiro passo, descobriu que não fora páreo para os ouvidos aguçados de Gambit.

"Ei!" ele chamou ao virar o rosto na direção dela.

Vampira fez uma careta de lamentação, soltou um _droga_ silencioso e se virou lentamente.

"Eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui" disse, totalmente sem jeito. Sua cabeça maquinando uma maneira de escapar dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando ele foi dizer algo, Vampira pediu desculpas desajeitadas por tê-lo atrapalhado e balbuciou uma desculpa sem nexo intencionado se virar para ir.

"Espere" disse ele suavemente antes que ela se retirasse. "Fica. Se você não se importar de dividir o lugar comigo, é claro."

Vampira hesitou por tempo demais e então se aproximou a passos lentos, sentando-se ao lado dele, a uns bons centímetros de distância e na mesma posição que ele estava: braços segurando pernas dobradas contra o peito.

Ela falou antes. "Eu só vim aqui pra pensar, se você achou outra coisa" ela disse na defensiva antes que ele perguntasse e a constrangesse ainda mais.

Gambit sorriu levemente sem ela ver. "Eu não pensei nada disso. Eu juro" completou de bom humor após ela lhe ter lançado um olhar desconfiado com o canto dos olhos.

Gambit percebeu que o hematoma na bochecha de Vampira não estava aparente.

"Ainda dói?" perguntou ele, ainda com mais suavidade que antes. Seus dedos coçaram para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas ele se conteve. Cada vez que olhava para o rosto coberto com maquiagem pesada de Vampira, mais forte se tornava a ânsia de vê-lo ao natural.

Vampira olhou para o rosto de Gambit por um segundo ou dois e então voltou os olhos para o escuro a frente mais uma vez.

"Não" respondeu quase em silêncio. "Já passei por situações muito piores" continuou com o tom de voz mais alto.

Gambit sentiu que as duas afirmativas eram verdadeiras. "Se você precisar de alguém para quebrar a cara da pessoa que te fez isso, pode contar comigo."

Vampira sorriu um pouco. "Não precisa" respondeu no mesmo tom leve que ele. Seus olhos não mudaram a direção. "Até porque eu acabei com o lábio cortado e uma manchinha no rosto; ele saiu com um olho roxo, com um dos ombros deslocados e mancando. Sem falar na joelhada que ele levou naquele lugar que deve ter acabado com qualquer chance que ele tinha de um dia se tornar pai."

Gambit riu. "Mas se mudar de ideia..."

Vampira sorriu timidamente em silêncio meneando a cabeça de leve de forma afirmativa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Apenas pela visão periférica, Vampira notou que Gambit olhava na mesma direção que ela. Achou que deveria dizer algo.

"Este sempre foi o meu lugar favorito da mansão" disse timidamente, gaguejando de leve na primeira palavra.

"Não é difícil entender por que. Com essa vista..." disse ele, contemplativo. Ao longe podia ver pequenos pontos de luz. Lamentou pela lua não estar presente "essa calmaria..."

Nesse ponto, Vampira olhava para o perfil dele atentamente. Os olhos negros dele estavam fitos no céu; ele não piscava, mal respirava.

"É justamente por isso que eu gosto daqui" disse ela. Era exatamente por aquele motivo. "Eu costumava subir aqui quase toda noite só pra... pra ficar sozinha... colocar os pensamentos em ordem" ela então fez uma pausa. Tirou os olhos do rosto dele quase que no mesmo instante que os olhos dele fizeram o caminho oposto. Vampira acrescentou sombriamente: "Até que eu tive uma ideia estúpida."

"Eu já disse, Vampira, a gente não precisa falar sobre isso se você não quiser" ele afirmou com mais compreensão que ela lembrava ter ouvido, sentido.

"Eu quero falar" ela respondeu, virando o rosto para ele. "Eu preciso tirar esse peso das minhas costas."

Gambit aquiesceu silenciosamente com o rosto complacente.

Vampira voltou os olhos para o escuro, para não correr o risco de perder a coragem. Permaneceu imóvel, exceto pela tremedeira que tomou seu corpo todo, não apenas pelas lembranças, mas por quem estava tão próximo a ela.

"Eu ando num momento ruim, sabe?" começou com a voz rouca, fraca. Sentiu seu peito apertar ao tocar no assunto, mas juntou forças para prosseguir como sempre fazia. "E mais uma noite eu estava aqui pensando – tinha sido mais um dia ruim, pra variar – e..." ela parou; riu de maneira sombria e irônica. As cenas daquele dia claramente em sua cabeça. "eu não sei ao certo como aconteceu, eu, eu... quando eu me levantei para voltar... para voltar para dentro... eu olhei para baixo e foi como se o escuro chamasse por mim..." ela então parou mais uma vez e pendeu a cabeça para baixo. Fechou os olhos com força. Mas ela não iria chorar. Não novamente. Não ousou se virar para ver o que encontraria no rosto de Gambit. Temeu encontrar acusação.

Gambit, por sua vez, não disse nada, não fez nada além de observá-la, de estar tão próximo à dor dela que era como se ele pudesse senti-la. Sentir a dor, o sofrimento, a vergonha, saber como é estar sozinho, como é querer tomar o caminho mais fácil.

Em algum momento, Vampira virou o rosto para Gambit repentinamente.

"Não conta pra ninguém" ela exigiu.

Ao invés de encarar aquelas palavras como uma ameaça dado pelo tom dela, Gambit acabou sorrindo.

"Eu prometi que não ia contar e não vou. Achei que depois de todo esse tempo você já teria se convencido disso."

"Não é disso que estou falando" respondeu ela, enrubescendo de leve. "Não conta pra ninguém que me viu chorar."

Gambit então fez algo que não fazia há muitos dias. Ele gargalhou. Gargalhou como se todos os problemas tivessem desaparecido num estalar de dedos.

"Eu juro que não vou contar" disse, então fez uma pausa para se recuperar das risadas. "Não há motivos para sentir vergonha, Vampira. Ninguém consegue ser durão o tempo inteiro. Chorar é humano. Todos têm momentos de fraqueza."

"Eu não" retrucou ela, orgulhosa. "Nem muito menos na frente de um estranho."

"Eu não sou um estranho" afirmou ele com convicção. "Nós dividimos um segredo, lembra-se? Duas pessoas não podem compartilhar um segredo como o nosso e permanecer estranhos."

Vampira ouviu aquelas palavras em silêncio, olhando-o nos olhos estranhamente como que não acreditando no que ouvia. Era justamente o que ela queria ouvir.

"Por que você não contou a ninguém o que aconteceu?" perguntou ela abruptamente "Poderiam ter descoberto e você estaria encrencado logo no seu primeiro dia aqui."

"Eu não sou conhecido por tomar as decisões mais sensatas, _chère_" respondeu ele prontamente. Viu o canto dos lábios dela se curvarem e ficou satisfeito. "Já que estamos fazendo perguntas. Por que é que você fugiu tanto de mim?"

Ela não saberia explicar o que sentiu quando ouviu a pergunta, mas seria algo parecido com a sensação de todo o ar sendo arrancado dos seus pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que todo o seu sangue de repente se tornava gélido.

"Fiquei com..." nunca pareceu tão difícil para ela mentir como naquele momento. Ela quase se engasgou nas próprias palavras mentirosas. "fiquei com vergonha pelo que tinha acontecido. Você acha que conseguiria olhar nos olhos de alguém de novo depois de fazer papel de idiota daquela forma?"

"Eu entendo" disse ele com quase tanta insinceridade quanto ela, mas ele não iria insistir e estragar o primeiro momento a sós de qualidade que tiveram. "Só preciso saber uma coisa."

"O quê?" ela indagou, franzino o cenho de leve quando se voltou para ele.

Gambit olhou no rosto dela e diminuiu a distância que os afastava como se estivesse pronto para lhe sussurrar um segredo. Olhou nos olhos dela com tanta intensidade que Vampira sentiu congelar até os ossos.

"Você vai parar de fugir de mim?"

Vampira sorriu. Não aquele sorriso forçado sem mostrar os dentes que ela tantas vezes exibiu nos últimos tempos. Mas um sorriso sincero.

"Vou."

"_Super_" disse ele abrindo um sorriso e estendendo a mão para ela. "Temos um trato?" ela meneou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa e segurou a mão dele. "Então acho que agora podemos nos apresentar devidamente. Meu nome é Remy LeBeau. Cheguei ao Instituto Xavier há quatro noites... e surpreendentemente logo na primeira noite conheci alguém que não consegui tirar da cabeça."

O sorriso doce que acariciava os lábios escuros de Vampira morreu lentamente. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar, mas não desviou os olhos do dele.

Gambit esperava que ela lhe dissesse o nome dela também, ela sabia disso, mas não se sentia preparada para dizê-lo, nem mesmo a ele. Ainda não.

Gambit soltou a mão enluvada dela e após um breve silêncio sugeriu que eles entrassem. Foi tão repentino que Vampira não conseguiu esconder a decepção.

Fizeram o mesmíssimo caminho da outra noite. Gambit a ajudou a descer ao corredor. Ela não precisava da ajuda, mas não a recusou.

Tendo colocado os pés no chão, Vampira viu o corredor se iluminar como se um trovão tivesse passado por ali e viu _a_ noite se repetindo. Gambit a segurando nos braços e se arriscando ao levá-la para o seu quarto.

"Está tudo bem, _chère_?"

Assim como veio, desapareceu.

"Está" respondeu ela automaticamente, mas nem por isso sua resposta não fora real. Ela sentiu uma náusea repentina que já se fora.

"Bem..." disse ele após um breve silêncio "acho que essa é minha deixa."

Vampira abriu a boca para protestar, porém se acovardou quase que imediatamente. Sua decepção foi imensa. Agora que havia passado um tempo com ele ela queria mais.

"_Bonne nuit_" ele disse com um cordial aceno. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e sumiu pelo corredor.

A verdade era que, por mais que tivesse saboreado cada momento que passou com Vampira, havia algo o inquietando desde cedo, por isso se isolara. Sentia-se feliz pela vitória com Vampira, mas precisava saber o que o angustiava antes de conseguir dar algum passo à frente. Sabia que precisava ficar sozinho pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Era o melhor a fazer.

* * *

Vampira voltou para o seu quarto e seguiu diretamente para o banheiro, cuidando para não pisotear nenhuma das garotas e sem dar ouvidos ao que elas lhe diziam. Elas se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

No banheiro, Vampira se sentou no chão, em um lugar qualquer e sorriu.

Mesmo a conversa com Gambit tendo durado muito menos tempo do que Vampira gostaria, havia sido o suficiente para fazê-la compreender algo. Ter estado tão próxima a Gambit fez com que Vampira compreendesse quase que plenamente o que sentiu no _sonho_. Ela não se sentiu da mesma forma enquanto estava com ele minutos antes, mas agora sabia que seus sentimentos naquele sonho faziam total sentido.

Vampira, de alguma forma, sabia que, mesmo que nunca tivesse tido aquele sonho, mesmo que fossem dadas outras situações, ela sabia, simplesmente sabia aonde seus sentimentos por ele poderiam chegar. Ela adorava cada traço da personalidade de Gambit que aos poucos ia desvendando. Aquela voz, aquele sorriso, a sinceridade e preocupação que ele mostrou a deixaram sem fôlego.

Eles haviam criado um vínculo inabalável sem nem ao menos perceber na noite em que compartilharam um segredo.

* * *

Vampira acordou estranhamente disposta na manhã seguinte. Mais estranho que isso foi o fato de ela ter conseguido dormir tranquilamente durante uma noite inteira.

Caminhando na ponta dos pés, pois todas as garotas ainda dormiam espalhadas pelo quarto, Vampira foi até o armário e apanhou calça jeans, tênis, uma regata e aquela blusa verde transparente que tanto gostava. Trocou-se no banheiro, tomou conta da sua higiene pessoal, não se esquecendo da maquiagem. Deixou o quarto para espairecer.

Vampira definitivamente não era a maior fã de domingos, muito menos domingos de manhã, mas não achou ideia ruim tomar um café da manhã sossegada. Com certeza seria a única em pé tão cedo. Estava certa.

Fez um passeio pelo jardim e quando estava voltando, quase duas horas depois, ouviu vozes. Seu velho instinto de se afastar surgiu e ela seguiu pela garagem. Mal pisou lá, ouviu uma voz sarcástica.

"O que está escondendo desta vez?" perguntou Gambit, deixando-se revelar. Estalou a língua no palato três vezes mostrando debochada desaprovação à medida que se aproximava.

Vampira se virou e deu de cara com Gambit. Braços cruzados e cara de deboche como se segurasse o riso. Ele estava com a camiseta suja como no outro dia, mas agora seu rosto parecia cansado como de alguém que tivera uma noite mal dormida.

"É muito suspeito ficar entrando pela garagem desse jeito, _chère._"

Entrando na brincadeira, Vampira cruzou os braços e também deu alguns passos à frente.

"Sabe, eu também posso perguntar o que _você_ está fazendo aqui de novo. Sabe que ainda não são nove da manhã, não sabe?"

Gambit passou o braço pela testa e encolheu levemente os ombros. "Não sei o que há de errado com a Babe."

"_Babe_? Quer dizer a moto?" ela perguntou rindo. "Posso dar uma olhada?"

"Claro" ele respondeu.

Vampira percebeu a dúvida na voz dele, mas deixou para lá. Rodeou a moto, observou os detalhes. Então, sem que ele esperasse, enfiou-se de baixo dela.

Ele riu. "Você vai se sujar toda."

Vampira colocou a cabeça para fora com um sorrisinho. "Eu pareço do tipo que se importa? Agora me passa aquela chave ali" pediu apontando para a caixa de ferramentas.

Em alguns minutos o ar de dúvida de Gambit se tornaria surpresa quando Vampira surgiu novamente, triunfante.

"Prontinho."

Gambit lançou um olhar desconfiado para Vampira propositalmente. Subiu na moto, ligou-a e acelerou. Voltou o rosto surpreso para Vampira.

"Como você fez isso? Estou há dois dias tentando descobrir o que havia de errado com ela e nada."

"Não era nada demais. Na verdade era só um cabo solto."

"E como você sabia?"

"Eu sempre gostei de motos" respondeu ela com um sorriso de modéstia.

"Mas agora você me arranjou um problemão, Vampira, pois agora estou em dívida com você e preciso recompensá-la de alguma forma. O que acha de dar uma volta uma hora dessas?"

"Eu adoraria" ela respondeu, tentando esconder um sorriso satisfeito.

Gambit fez o oposto.

"Amanhã depois do colégio?"

Ela concordou com um aceno.

E estaria tudo perfeito caso Vampira não tivesse notado algo estranho em Gambit. Ela não fazia ideia do que era, mas era o mesmo que notara durante a conversa no telhado na noite anterior quando ele lhe desejou boa noite. Estivera lá apenas por um momento e então desaparecera.

* * *

Vampira seguiu diretamente para o escritório de Xavier, assim que foi avisada que o Professor gostaria de ter com ela.

"Pode entrar, Vampira" disse Xavier telepaticamente no momento em que Vampira ia bater na porta. "Como está?" perguntou assim que a garota adentrou a sala.

"Bem."

E pela primeira vez em muitos meses 'bem' quis dizer simplesmente 'bem'.

Vampira se aproximou sem pressa e se sentou de frente para o Professor, com apenas a mesa os separando. Acomodada, descansou as mãos sobre o colo. Elas suavam. Vampira ainda não descartara a possibilidade de Xavier saber algo sobre o que ela tentara fazer. Sobre o que Gambit a impedira se saber. Temeu. Tremeu. Felizmente em vão. Todavia, Vampira só se acalmaria quando deixasse a sala de Xavier.

"Eu mandei chamar você, pois preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas" começou Xavier com sua habitual voz calma, seus olhos piedosos e rara polidez. "Logan veio conversar comigo. Ele queria saber quando você voltará a treinar com a equipe."

Vampira baixou os olhos. Não possuía uma resposta ainda. "Por que o Logan não foi falar diretamente comigo?" perguntou ela com ar melancólico.

"Sinceramente não sei, Vampira. Provavelmente porque Logan não ia querer que você achasse que ele estava lhe pressionando."

Não foi uma boa resposta, Vampira pensou, porém não disse palavra. A culpa não era de Xavier. Ele obviamente só estava tentando ajudar.

Ele prosseguiu. "Assim como não é a minha intenção ou a de Ororo ou a de Hank lhe forçar a nada. Apenas gostaríamos que nos avisasse quando se sentir preparada para voltar aos treinamentos. Você está fazendo muita falta."

Vampira permaneceu em silêncio, mesmo sentindo que a última afirmativa fora feita por pura educação. Tirando Kitty e Kurt, ela sabia que mais ninguém sentia sua falta durante os treinamentos. Não é como se ela não tivesse percebido como todos se afastaram dela após sua perda total de controle.

"Também gostaria de retomar nossos encontros exatamente onde paramos, Vampira. Nós fizemos avanços significativos. A última coisa que quero é que percamos esse tempo investido."

Vampira abanou a cabeça concordando.

"Podemos marcar então?" perguntou Xavier com um sorriso.

"Claro, Professor. Para quando o senhor achar melhor."

"Podemos manter os horários de terça e quinta como antes."

"Ótimo."

Após fazer uma anotação, Xavier sorriu ao erguer os olhos para ela. "Aconteceu algo de especial?"

"Não" respondeu ela, tentando manter o tom e o rosto imparciais. "Não, acho que não. Por quê?"

"Por nada. É tudo por ora. Obrigado."

Xavier sorriu para si mesmo enquanto observava Vampira se retirar. Ele notara que havia retornado para o rosto dela um brilho que parecia ter se perdido há muito tempo.

* * *

À noite, após o jantar – que consistiu de meia dúzia de pizzas devoradas em menos de quinze minutos – os jovens foram assistir a um filme. Houve briga concernindo o filme escolhido; acabaram concordando em uma comédia.

Vampira seguiu para a sala de estar na intenção de se juntar aos demais, mas quando se deparou com os sofás apertados, mudou de ideia.

Não podia negar que seu coração ansiava por encontrar com Gambit mais uma vez. Mas desde a manhã na garagem ela não mais o viu. Ele tinha saído, ela sabia, pois sua moto não estava mais na garagem. Mesmo não achando que tinha o direito ela queria saber aonde ele tinha ido, quando ia voltar.

Vampira sentia a falta de Gambit. Sentia sua falta antes mesmo de encontrá-lo.

Ela ilógico.

Sem muitas opções, Vampira foi para o seu quarto naquele fim de noite de domingo. Achou que estaria sozinha pelas próximas horas, mas Kitty voltou antes de assistir a metade do filme.

Ela estava desanimada e cabisbaixa. Adentrou o quarto pela parede com surpreendente calmaria e se sentou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Por pouco não percebera a presença de Vampira sentada na outra cama, aparentemente não fazendo nada mais além de olhar para a parede.

Vampira tomou a aparência de Kitty e soube que tinha de dizer algo. Não apenas como retribuição, mas porque queria, porque sentia que era assim que devia agir. Queria ajudar Kitty e saber o que a incomodava.

"Está tudo bem, Kitty?"

Kitty lançou um olhar esquisito. Fora surpreendida pela pergunta. Então sorriu de leve, mas quase que imediatamente a expressão tristonha voltou.

"O Lance me ligou" respondeu ela. Deu de ombros de leve e não se sentiu com ânimo para dizer mais.

"O que ele disse?" perguntou Vampira, mudando a posição de leve, assim ficaria de frente para Kitty.

"Eu não atendi" respondeu após uma breve pausa. "Acha que fiz mal?"

"Honestamente? Não. O Lance não é um cara ruim, mas também não acho que ele seja o cara certo pra você enquanto não admitir que já pisou muito na bola."

"Quer dizer que você acha que ele pode mudar?" perguntou Kitty, sem conseguir esconder a animação em sua voz.

"Eu não sei, Kitty" respondeu Vampira afavelmente.

Kitty fez uma pausa. Gostava da sinceridade de Vampira, fazia com que ela mantivesse os pés no chão. Por mais que às vezes machucasse, no fim, era sempre melhor do que se iludir.

Sem querer mais pensar nisso, mudou de assunto, obstinada a não deixar um simples telefonema estragar sua noite.

"E como estão as coisas entre você e o Remy?" perguntou com um sorriso.

"Melhorando. Nós conversamos duas vezes sem eu fugir."

O rosto de Kitty se iluminou. "Fico tão feliz em ouvir isso. Pelo menos uma entre nós duas está se dando bem" ela respirou fundo. Já parecia mais animada. "Viu só como eu estava certa? Você só tinha que fazer as coisas acontecerem. Não pode ficar parada esperando. Tem que correr atrás."

Vampira apena abanou a cabeça.

Lince Negra fez mais uma pausa e voltou a falar antes de Vampira. "Ficou sabendo que tem um cara vindo da Rússia pra ficar aqui no Instituto?"

Vampira meneou a cabeça de leve. "Fiquei."

"Parece que ele vai chegar amanhã. A Tempestade me pediu para apresentar o Instituto para ele."

"E qual o problema?" perguntou Vampira ao perceber que Kitty não se mostrava nem um pouco animada com o convite.

Kitty deu de ombros. "Sei lá. Não sei se ando no clima para ser uma boa anfitriã."

"Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade pra você se distrair."

"Sabe que você tem razão" disse Kitty. "Conhecer gente nova é sempre bom. Acho que não pode ser ruim, né? Você teve uma surpresa e tanto com o último que chegou aqui. Bem que eu queria algo assim também" respirou fundo e fez uma pausa. "Tá a fim de se empanturrar de sorvete?"

Vampira sorriu. "Melhor jeito de esquecer a tristeza".

"Só se você souber lidar com a culpa mais tarde."

* * *

Gambit parou imóvel enquanto seus olhos se fixaram na parede à frente até que perdessem o foco.

Todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram. Havia um fardo invisível pesando sobre seus ombros; seu rosto parecia envelhecido e preocupado; os cabelos ensopados grudados em seu rosto duro.

A água quente caía em suas costas. Após alguns minutos deixou um rastro vermelho. Mas ele não se importava, não sentia. Não sentia nada. Estava imerso em sua cabeça. Seus pensamentos voltados para algum lugar do passado assim como aconteceu o dia todo.

_Bella Donna se levantou da cama, apanhou seu roupão pendurado no cabideiro, sentou-se em frente à penteadeira com um enorme espelho e começou a escovar cuidadosamente seus longos fios loiros. _

_Gambit a observou da cama com um sorriso travesso. "Já está liso o bastante."_

_Não houve reação por parte dela. Entediado, Gambit se levantou com o lençol enrolado na cintura e caminhou pelo amplo quarto, desinteressado, até que uma estrutura coberta por um tecido branco perto ao closet lhe chamou a atenção. Ele o observou por alguns instantes e quando foi retirar o pano que o cobria, Bella Donna percebeu sua intenção pelo espelho. _

_"Nem pense nisso" ela advertiu com uma voz séria, atípica da garota. _

_Gambit lhe lançou um olhar inocente. _

_"Por que não?"_

_Bella Donna colocou a escova de lado, levantou-se sem pressa e foi em direção ao noivo. _

_"Porque é surpresa." _

_Quando ela chegou perto o bastante, Remy envolveu os braços em torna dela. Bella Donna descansou os braços nos ombros dele. _

_"Eu estou louco pra ver você nele" ele sussurrou. "Coloca pra eu ver."_

_"_Non_" ela respondeu com um sorrisinho travesso. _

_"_S'il te plaît_" ele insistiu, colocando seu charme para funcionar. Suas mãos foram descendo pelas costas dela._

_"_Non_. O noivo não deve ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento. Traz má sorte."_

_Remy se segurou para não rodar os olhos. "Bah! Besteira. Você não acredita nessas superstições bobas. Eu sei disso."_

_Bella Donna sabia quando não discutir com ele e os beijos ao longo de seu pescoço logo a fizeram ceder. _

_O trabalho que ela teve para vestir a peça foi todo em vão, já que Remy fez questão de arrancá-la do corpo dela minutos depois._

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Super – _Ótimo

_Bonne Nuit – _Boa noite

_Non_ – Não

_S'il vous plaît – _Por favor

xXxXx

**N/A: **O mesmo discurso de sempre: valeu pelo apoio, foi mal pela demora e espero não ter decepcionado. Continuo aberta a sugestões e adoro ouvir a opinião de vocês, senão eu guardaria só para mim. Até a próxima e prometo que vou me esforçar para a próxima atualização não demorar muito.


	8. De volta ao início

**Título:** Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 8: **De volta ao início

**Sinopse:** Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Os segundos passavam tão lentamente que era como se ela pudesse ouvir o tilintar dos ponteiros do relógio acima do quadro ressonando como badaladas de um sino em uma imensa catedral em uma tarde silenciosa.

Menos de dez minutos, Vampira pensou. Menos de dez minutos e estaria livre da escola naquele dia. Ela olhava fixamente para o relógio como se assim pudesse fazer os ponteiros andarem mais rapidamente. Sobre seu rosto uma expressão de aborrecimento; tinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos e os cotovelos na carteira, uma das pernas sobre a outra, ambas esticadas à frente.

"Alguém sabe a resposta correta?" perguntou a professora à classe. Um garoto chamado John no fundo da sala ergueu a mão.

Vampira nem sequer ouviu a pergunta. Mais cinco minutos. Ela estava mais ansiosa que o normal naquele início de tarde, assim como esteve a manhã inteira. Ela não conseguia se focar.

Não era difícil imaginar onde estava sua cabeça.

Como todos os dias, ela estava sentava na terceira carteira, na primeira fileira perto à janela que dava para a frente do colégio. Não era raro Vampira se perder observando o mundo lá fora, interessada no que lá acontecia. Seja lá o que fosse, sempre pareceu ser mais interessante que o que ela fazia. E como em tantas outras manhãs, seus olhos deixaram o relógio por alguns instantes e distraidamente se voltaram para além da janela como se atraídos sem motivo, procurando por algo, por alguém. Vampira sorriu inconscientemente ao avistar Remy parado na calçada em frente ao colégio.

Ela nunca desejou tanto que o tempo passasse como naquele momento.

O sinal finalmente soou. Fez-se grande estardalhaço. Vozes e risadas, cadeiras sendo arrastadas preguiçosamente, livros e cadernos sendo fechados e jogados dentro de mochilas, o zunir dos zíperes. Todos pareciam estar sempre apressados, menos Vampira. Ela procurava ser sempre a última a deixar a sala, odiava corredores aglomerados; mas desta vez não foi esse o motivo. Ela se perdeu enquanto continuava a olhar através janela até que dezenas de alunos bloquearam o alvo de seus olhos.

Vampira finalmente se levantou, guardou suas coisas, jogou a mochila em um dos ombros e saiu caminhando sem pressa. A cabeça baixa com os olhos dando para seus tênis e cabelos sobre o rosto disfarçando um sorriso inocente que contrastava com suas roupas e maquiagem escuras.

* * *

Gambit a procurou em meio a tantas pessoas, mas sem sucesso. Chegou a pensar que a deixara escapar de vista. Ainda assim, esperou pacientemente, recostado sobre sua moto, com os braços cruzados. Estava vestido completamente de preto, com óculos escuros, jeans, camiseta e jaqueta aberta na frente.

Minutos mais tarde, finalmente a viu descer os degraus e caminhar em sua direção. Quando Vampira ergueu os olhos, Gambit acenou. No mesmo instante uma garota de cabelo longo e castanho vestida em uniforme de líder de torcida passou por Vampira e esbarrou nela propositalmente. Olhou-a por cima dos ombros com desdém e um sorriso debochado. Saiu cochichando com a garota loira ao seu lado, que vestia o mesmo uniforme.

"Não olha agora," disse a morena, alto o suficiente para que Vampira ouvisse. "mas eu acho que aquele cara lindo ali acabou de acenar na nossa direção."

"É claro que foi para nós" disse a outra. "Para essa esquisita aqui atrás é que não seria."

As duas riram.

Vampira rodou os olhos. Sentiu como se estivesse em um filme adolescente B. Era como se aquelas duas gostassem de serem estereótipos ambulantes.

As duas garotas seguiram evidentemente na direção de Gambit. Ele passou por elas, fingindo não vê-las. Não ouvira o que elas disseram de Vampira, mas percebera que alguma coisa acontecera.

"Eu _chère_, eu acenei para você" disse assim que se aproximaram. "Não me viu?"

As garotas se afastaram com os rabos entre as pernas. Vampira sorriu por dentro. As caras de derrota delas foram impagáveis. Não podia negar que adorou a sensação.

"Desculpa, eu estava distraída" disse ela com um sorriso. "Então... aonde vamos, Han Solo?"

Gambit riu, aproximou-se. "Pra onde você quiser. Eu sou o novato aqui. Você me diz para onde ir."

Vampira então lhe contou sobre o restaurante sulista que costuma frequentar e Gambit pareceu gostar da ideia.

"E a Babe não deu mais nenhum problema?" perguntou ela.

"_Non_. Está nova em folha" então com um sorriso indecifrável: "Você tem que me contar qual é o segredo."

Vampira deu de ombros com modéstia. "Eu não sei, aprendi sozinha, acho" respondeu; seus olhos viajando pela moto.

"Tá a fim de pilotar?" ele perguntou ao perceber como ela observava a moto.

Vampira lhe olhou com expressão de surpresa. "Sério? Tipo, o Logan nunca me deixou chegar nem perto da moto dele. E não foi por falta de pedir."

"Pode usar a Babe quando quiser."

Vampira sorriu e sem hesitar subiu na moto. Com as mãos nos guidões, observou detalhes, tentou se familiarizar. Girou a chave que já estava na ignição. Gambit lhe entregou um capacete. Ela fez uma careta, mas o colocou mesmo assim. Odiava aquela coisa. Ela gostava mesmo do vento batendo forte no rosto. Dizia para si mesma que um dia cairia na estrada seguindo para onde fosse. Assim que fosse livre, mesmo aquela palavra sendo vaga demais.

Gambit guardou os óculos no bolso, colocou o outro capacete, fechou a jaqueta e subiu. Apenas a mochila nas costas dela os separava.

Vampira acelerou. "Está pronto, _bayou boy_?"

"Sempre, _chère_" ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Vampira pegou o caminho mais longo propositalmente; apesar disso, chegaram ao seu destino em poucos minutos.

Gambit abriu a porta de vidro do restaurante e fez um gesto para que Vampira entrasse na frente. Ela seguiu para uma mesa ao fundo como que por hábito. Eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro. Gambit apanhou o cardápio, abriu-o, deu uma olhada rápida e o colocou de lado. Olhou para Vampira.

"O que me sugere?"

"Que tal..." disse ela quase de maneira pensativa, alongando a última palavra. "O _jambalaya_ daqui é o melhor que eu já provei fora de Nova Orleans" disse com autoridade. Parecia saber a longa lista do cardápio de cor, pois nem o tocara.

"Leu meus pensamentos, _chère_. Estou morrendo por um bom prato _cajun_ há semanas."

Vampira franziu as sobrancelhas de leve. "Está longe de casa há quanto tempo?" perguntou ela, puxando conversa.

Gambit olhou para o lado. Não respondeu como se tivesse sido uma pergunta retórica. Viu a garçonete se aproximando, o que foi o pretexto perfeito para mudar de assunto. Temia que ela fizesse perguntas que ele não estava disposto a responder.

"_Alors_..." disse Gambit, acomodando-se assim que a garçonete que os abordara se retirou com seus pedidos. "O que vocês fazem por aqui para se divertir?"

Ela riu da pergunta. "Depende do tipo de diversão" respondeu ambiguamente. Gambit respondeu com um sorriso travesso. "Não são muitas, mas nós temos algumas opções de diversão em Bayville. Tem alguns lugares legais aonde o pessoal costuma ir pra dançar" então ela se aproximou levemente, inclinando-se um pouco sobre a mesa e diminuiu a voz. "Só que o melhor deles fica quase fora da cidade e é só pra maiores de idade."

"Deixa eu adivinhar" disse Gambit com um sorrisinho, também se aproximando. "Você tem uma carteira de identidade falsa."

Ela sorriu como alguém pego em flagra. "Quem não tem?" perguntou retoricamente com um sorrisinho que sumiu assim que ela voltou a falar. "Eu fui lá apenas uma vez e pra ser honesta não curti muito. Cheio demais" completou com um fundo de melancolia.

"Você é bem diferente à luz do dia" disse Gambit quase em tom de brincadeira após alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Vou encarar o seu comentário como um elogio, _cajun_."

A garçonete voltou, trazendo o prato principal e as bebidas. Gambit a agradeceu com um enorme sorriso e se voltou para Vampira. Eles passaram boa parte da refeição jogando conversa fora, sem nunca tornar a conversa séria ou íntima demais. Até que Gambit tocou em um assunto delicado.

"Sabe," disse ele agora em tom mais sério, deixando seu prato de lado. Não era tão bom quanto ele esperava "tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça, Vampira."

Ela ergueu os olhos, de repente receosa ao ouvir a seriedade na voz dele. "O que é?" perguntou, baixou os olhos novamente, deu uma garfada grande.

"Quando você disse que me conhecia, na noite em que nos encontramos. O que você quis dizer? Falava sério?" perguntou, fitando-a no rosto.

Pega de surpresa, Vampira permaneceu com o garfo na boca por tempo mais que necessário. Então o colocou de volta no prato e o afastou. Perdera a vontade de terminar o prato. Ela engoliu em seco, desviou o olhar, respirou fundo e quando voltou os olhos para ele tentou mantê-los neutros. Mostrou todos os mesmos indícios de quando Remy tinha certeza de que ela mentia.

"Eu acho que estava delirando" respondeu ela, quase nervosa, incomodada. "Na verdade eu nem me lembro de ter dito algo assim."

Gambit manteve os olhos impenetráveis, fixos nos dela por alguns instantes, deixando-a desconfortável.

"Por que está mentindo, Vampira?"

Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos sem perceber. "Não estou mentindo" afirmou com convicção, porém sem olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

Desta vez foi mais difícil para Gambit deixar o assunto morrer, mas conseguiu. No fundo sabia que não poderia exigir a verdade dela depois de tão pouco tempo. E além do mais ele não revelara absolutamente nada sobre si mesmo. Definitivamente Remy não tinha o direito de lhe fazer perguntas e exigir respostas quando tinha certeza que se Vampira perguntasse algo sobre seu passado, ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de mentir.

"Talvez eu tenha mesmo me enganado" não importava, disse para si mesmo. Perguntou apenas por curiosidade; nem sabia como ainda se lembrava daquilo.

Vampira ergueu os olhos para ele com confusão. Sentia um misto de alívio e vergonha. Mas ela não podia simplesmente lhe dizer que sonhara com ele, implicaria em lhe revelar muito mais. Era melhor guardar para si. Pelo menos por enquanto. Era um medo pequeno que se encontrava no fundo de seu coração que a fazia achar que essa verdade poderia afastá-lo.

Como ambos pareciam ter perdido o apetite, resolveram que era hora de ir. No fundo, os dois se sentiam aliviados porque o clima estranho que os ameaçou, não resistiu.

Vampira foi em direção à moto. Lançou um olhar pidão.

"Posso?"

Gambit fez um geste cavalheiresco com o braço e curvou de leve o corpo indicando que sim.

Prontamente, Vampira subiu na moto mais uma vez e colocou o capacete com a viseira levantada.

"Achei que não ia querer repetir a dose, _cajun_. Estou impressionada."

Gambit também se sentou. "Quanto mais adrenalina melhor, _chère_" disse antes de colocar seu capacete. "Que melhor jeito de passar para a próxima vida do que na garupa de uma _femme jolie_."

"Espero que isso não tenha sido mais uma daquelas suas metáforas indecentes" ela afirmou. Gambit sorriu, sem responder.

Ela acelerou.

* * *

Vampira estacionou na garagem da mansão habilidosamente. Retirou o capacete e virou o rosto para trás com um sorriso enorme. Por cima dos ombros, viu Gambit fazer o mesmo.

Ela se sentiu mais do que aliviada por não mais encontrar em Gambit o olhar triste do dia anterior. Aquele que a fez congelar.

Vampira mordiscou o lábio inferior de leve, sem desfazer o sorriso. Quando os olhos de Gambit foram parar em seus lábios, ela voltou para frente e se levantou rapidamente.

Como se entrando em um personagem, com as mãos na cintura e o quadril inclinado levemente para um dos lados, esperou por Gambit.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, quase cauteloso. Vampira enrijeceu, cruzou os braços e segurou a respiração quando ele tornou a aproximação grande demais quase encostando seu corpo ao dela. Gambit percebeu o desconforto que causou, mas não recuou.

"Eu poderia passar o resto do dia com você, mas não posso" disse ele, distraído. Seus olhos se moviam pelo rosto dela; pálpebras semifechadas.

Vampira meneou a cabeça de leve. "Eu sei. Sua reunião com o Hank."

"_Oui_" ele respondeu lentamente, a palavra derretendo nos lábios. Ele retirou uma mecha branca do rosto dela; sua mão pairou sobre seu rosto por alguns instantes. "Eu queria poder..." disse, o tom de sua voz caindo drasticamente. "tocar o seu rosto."

Vampira segurou a mão dele com suas duas mãos enluvadas e a afastou. "A última coisa que eu quero é machucar você" afirmou com a voz trêmula e dolorosa.

"Quem sabe não vai" ele murmurou.

Ela abanou a cabeça gravemente em desacordo.

Sem dizer mais nada, Gambit a deixou ir.

* * *

Enquanto Gambit tinha sua reunião com Hank, Vampira passava a tarde de maneira entediante. Desde que deixara de treinar com a equipe – há aproximadamente cinco meses –, sentia suas tardes vazias. E agora que encontrara motivos para querer seguir em frente, para voltar a lutar, as horas que passava sozinha pareciam mais entediantes do que nunca.

Quando Vampira tentava evitar Kitty, esta parecia aparecer do nada, nos momentos mais inoportunos. Hoje, que gostaria de conversar, Kitty parecia ter evaporado no ar. Vampira não a vira desde cedo no café da manhã.

E assim se esvanecia mais uma tarde solitária, em meio a tarefas escolares enfadonhas.

Vampira viu a noite cair pela janela e sorriu por dentro. Logo ela desceria para jantar com os outros. O jantar que era o momento de maior união entre os moradores do Instituto Xavier. Os cafés da manhã eram sempre uma bagunça; os almoços aconteciam onde e como cada um bem entendia; mas os jantares eram _em família_.

Vampira deixou seu quarto com a maior disposição dos últimos meses. Descer àquela mesma hora já estava se tornando rotina, porém não uma da qual ela podia se queixar. Era bom ter um pouco de estabilidade para variar. Fazia-a se sentir segura saber que havia algo certo em seu dia, que nem tudo estava tão fora de controle assim. E, obviamente, havia _ele_.

Vampira sorriu ao ver que Gambit já estava à mesa. Ele devia ter ido para a sala de jantar diretamente da reunião, pois além de estar vestindo as mesmas roupas, Hank estava sentado ao seu lado. Hank falava e fazia gestos animados com os braços com muita empolgação; Gambit prestava atenção, sorria.

Mas foi só Vampira se aproximar que os olhos dele voaram em sua direção como que sentindo sua presença. Gambit sorriu para ela e fez um cumprimento com a cabeça. Ela retribuiu.

Infelizmente, Vampira não pôde se sentar perto dele, pois as cadeiras já estavam ocupadas. Kurt a chamou.

"Eu guardei um lugar para você, _meine schwester_."

Durante o jantar, Kurt tentou ao máximo mostrar à irmã o quanto estava feliz em tê-la com eles. Estava exaltante em saber que ela estava aos poucos voltando a ser o que era. Não, não o que era, mas sim uma nova pessoa. Uma mais disposta, mais alegre.

Kurt, obviamente, não estava cego para as mudanças no comportamento e atitudes de Vampira nos últimos dias. Elas ainda eram pequenas, mas estavam lá. O que Kurt se recusava a acreditar era que isso tinha algo a ver com a chegada de Gambit ao Instituto. Kitty vinha tentando lhe convencer do contrário, mas aquele _cajun_ arrogante não tinha lhe dado nenhum motivo para simpatizar com ele. E o fato de estar claro que ele estava tentando se aproximar de Vampira, fazia crescer em Kurt um ciúme fraternal. Ele queria protegê-la, não importava de quem ou como.

De frente para os dois, estavam Kitty e o rapaz russo que chegara naquela manhã, Piotr. Ele parecia estar completamente desconfortável. Mesmo com todo aquele tamanho parecia tímido e meigo. Kitty estava grudada a ele, rindo e falando sem parar. Ela parecia ter mesmo simpatizado com ele.

Vampira sentiu algo bom lhe encher o peito. Todo o clima denso do dia anterior parecia ter dissipado naquela manhã como se a luz do dia tivesse trazido um ar de recomeço. Olhando ao seu redor, percebeu que não se sentia tão bem há muito tempo. Tanto que o jantar pareceu acabar cedo demais.

Vampira se virou para Gambit e ele retribuiu mais um sorriu.

O mais discretamente possível, ele jogou a cabeça para o lado, em direção à porta, enquanto os movimentos de seus olhos e a elevação das sobrancelhas ajudaram a passar a mensagem. Vampira meneou a cabeça, também disfarçando. Pedindo licença, Gambit se levantou e se retirou. Vampira esperou alguns instantes até fazer o mesmo.

"Vamos lá para fora" sugeriu Gambit, assim que Vampira se aproximou. "Preciso de ar livre."

Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos e foram caminhando sem rumo, lado a lado.

"Como foi com o Hank?" ela perguntou.

"Instrutivo. '_Fascinante'_" respondeu, imitando a habitual empolgação de Hank. Ela riu. "A Sala de Perigo é bastante... interessante" ele levou alguns instantes para encontrar a palavra certa. Não era impressionante porque ele treinara a vida inteira com equipamentos tão sofisticados quanto os que havia no Instituto. A diferença era que os quais ele estava acostumado a usar eram mais específicos, enquanto os da mansão tinham de dar conta de uma dúzia de poderes diferentes.

Eles permaneceram alguns segundos em silêncio até que Gambit voltasse a falar. "Começo a treinar com a equipe esta semana" a esta altura eles se aproximavam da quadra de esportes. "Já não era sem tempo."

"Acabaram os seus dias de sossego, pelo visto."

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "É exatamente o que eu quero. Se eu fico entediado, eu me meto em problemas" disse com um sorrisinho.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Monotonia não faz parte do vocabulário de um X-Man."

Gambit ia dizer que não era um X-Man, mas se segurou a tempo. Ele não precisava estragar a conversa com um comentário desnecessário.

Mudou de assunto. "Quem não ficou feliz com isso foi o Wolverine. Você precisava ver a cara dele quando o Hank contou a novidade" Vampira riu. Não era difícil visualizar a cena. "Estou com a impressão de que o velho Wolvie vai querer arrancar o meu couro."

"Ele é duro com todo mundo, acredite. Os treinamentos são puxados, às vezes. Mas é uma preparação que nós precisamos ter."

"Isso quer dizer que as coisas não são tão calmas como parecem ser?"

Ela respondeu que sim. "As últimas semanas foram estranhamente calmas."

"Bom ouvir isso. Estou precisando de um pouco de ação" fez uma pausa, antes de voltar a falar agora em tom de ironia. "É claro que se as coisas começarem a ficar chatas é só eu te chamar para um passeio de moto com você no comando. _D'ailleurs_, onde foi que você aprendeu a pilotar daquela maneira?"

"Quando eu ainda morava em Caldecott County" respondeu ela. "Por ser interior, era um lugar meio parado, então quase todo fim de semana alguns dos rebeldes do condado se juntavam para apostar corrida."

Vampira olhou para o chão ao perceber que chutara uma bola de basquete que fora esquecida. Apanhou-a, segurando-a por alguns instantes. "Que tal uma partida?"

"Num mano a mano?"

Ela sorriu. Arremessou a bola, ela quicou no chão antes de Gambit a segurá-la firmemente com as duas mãos à altura do peito.

"Só se você achar que está pronto para perder, _cajun_."

Gambit sorriu mais um pouco. Entrou em posição de ataque; começou a bater a bola no chão.

"Não vou perder, _chère_. "_Mais la question est_: o que eu ganho quando eu vencer?"

Vampira riu sarcasticamente. Também mudou de posição; preparando-se para tirar a bola dele.

"_Se_ você vencer _cajun_. O que não vai acontecer" avançou, tentou fazê-lo perder a bola, mas não conseguiu. Preparou-se para tentar de novo. "Agora se eu vencer, _quando_ eu vencer. Eu quero a sua moto... por uma semana inteira" deu o bote mais uma vez. Desta vez, ele perdeu a bola. Vampira passou a brincar com ela.

"Fechado" disse ele.

Vampira arremessou a bola. Ela rodou na argola, mas caiu para fora. Gambit a apanhou com impressionante rapidez.

"_Bien_, se eu vencer..." continuou ele. "Eu quero um encontro... um de verdade" arremessou a bola e fez uma cesta. "1x0, _chère_."

"Fechado" ela disse antes de lhe tomar a bola e fazer sua primeira cesta. "1X1."

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Alors_ – Então

_Femme Jolie_ – Bela mulher

_Meine schwester – _Minha Irmã

_D'ailleurs_ - Aliás

_Mais la question est – _Mas a questão é

_Bien_ – Bom

XxXxX

**N/A: **Então, quem venceu o jogo? Vocês decidem XD

Sei que foi um capítulo meio mixuruca, mas preferi cortar aqui porque senti que ficaria um pouco monótono demais se eu continuasse, já que a intenção era fazer um capítulo mais leve.

E, só por curiosidade, essa história da Vampira entender de motos vem dos gibis. Ela trabalhou como mecânica durante a segunda parte de X-Men X-Treme nos meses em que ela e o Remy viveram _normalmente _em Valle Soleada.


	9. Tentando não olhar para trás

**Título:** Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 9: **Tentando não olhar para trás

**Sinopse:** Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Vampira chegou à cozinha apressada. Perdera a hora. Desligara o rádio relógio com um tapa, esperando que Kitty fosse acordá-la como tantas outras vezes, mas a garota levantou mais cedo naquela manhã.

Ela fez uma careta ao perceber que estava quase meia hora atrasada. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou no armário – jeans e uma blusinha de cor clara de manga curta com leve decote em V –, revirando a gaveta rapidamente, encontrou um par de luvas longas que passavam dos cotovelos, assim apenas um pequeno pedaço do seu braço ficaria exposto, e, por fim, jogou em volta do pescoço uma echarpe de cor escura como as luvas.

Correu para o banheiro e não levou mais que cinco minutos para o básico. Também não teria tempo para toda a maquiagem habitual, então se contentou em contornar rapidamente os olhos de preto com um bastão grosso. Apanhou a mochila e saiu, terminando de calçar os tênis no corredor.

Seu estômago roncou. Decidiu dar uma passada rápida na cozinha para apanhar algo para ir comendo no caminho. Parou num pulo ao perceber que Wolverine era o único sentado à mesa. Ele lia o jornal e havia uma xícara grande ao alcance de sua mão direita.

"Está atrasada, guria" disse ele, assim que a viu chegar; ou neste caso, sentiu seu cheiro, pois nem ergueu os olhos até ela.

"Bom dia, Logan" ela respondeu com um pouco de ironia. Quase conseguiu esconder, mas, bem ao fundo de sua voz, ainda era possível notar resquícios de mágoa. A verdade era que Vampira ainda não se sentia totalmente preparada para encarar Wolverine. Ela não estava fugindo dele, ou de uma conversa, que tinha certeza que ia acontecer; mas também não ansiava por um momento a sós com ele, ainda mais de surpresa.

Há semanas ela percebera como Wolverine a vinha tratando com frieza. Nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez que eles ficaram sozinhos ou que conversaram para valer. Sabia que era parcialmente culpada pela distância que agora existia entre eles, porém nunca quis que algo assim acontecesse.

Tudo que Vampira pedira era um tempo sozinha, para poder colocar a cabeça no lugar. Todas aquelas psiques que dividiam espaço dentro de sua cabeça já eram companhias suficientes; infelizmente, não do tipo agradável ou bem vinda, mas que a mantinham bastante ocupada.

Vampira realmente achou que a solidão a ajudaria. Isolava-se por fora e aos poucos ia se fechando e se perdendo dentro de si mesma. Foi afastando todos a sua volta. Sem que se desse conta, abandonou todas as suas atividades, os treinamentos, as sessões com Xavier, restando apenas o colégio. Passava praticamente o dia todo sozinha.

Depois da sua perda de controle, meses atrás, ela sentia que todos se afastaram dela, ainda mais do que antes. Então parou de treinar com a equipe. Simples assim. Apenas Kurt e Kitty eram teimosos o bastante para insistir em permanecer ao lado dela. E Vampira tentou de tudo para mantê-los longe. Xavier e Tempestade vinham conversar com ela às vezes, mas no fundo Vampira sentia que eles faziam isso por obrigação, por pura compaixão, por terem percebido que os outros tinham medo dela e de que ela tinha consciência disso. Apenas Wolverine não lhe fazia companhia por obrigação.

Ainda assim, Vampira escolheu ficar sozinha. Wolverine entendeu o recado. Passou a respeitar sua vontade por isolamento. No começo Vampira agradeceu por isso, achava que ele era o único que entendia. Agora, quase se arrependia. Parecia haver um abismo crescente os separando. Ela sentia que ele a abandonara e era difícil dizer a ele como se sentia.

Agora, mais uma vez, com o silêncio cortante os separando, Vampira fazia de tudo para não olhá-lo nos olhos. Apanhou uma maçã e a abocanhou. E não havia mais motivos para permanecer ali.

Wolverine dobrou o jornal e o deitou sobre a mesa. Seus olhos tão duros quanto ela se lembrava. Abriu a boca para dizer algo quando Gambit chegou à cozinha. Seus olhos seguiram o _cajun _lentamente como se seguindo uma presa.

Percebendo que os olhos de Wolverine flamejaram repentinamente, Vampira olhou por cima dos ombros na direção do olhar de Logan, e então se voltou para a frente rapidamente. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de puro contentamento. Corou levemente.

"_Bonjour_" ele disse para os dois presentes. Apenas Vampira respondeu timidamente.

"Bem..." ela disse, quase hesitante. Lembrou que estava atrasada. "Eu vou indo. Estou atrasada para o colégio" olhou para Logan, que a observava, mas ele não disse nada. Permaneceu com a expressão de desagrado.

"Se você quiser eu te dou uma carona" ofereceu Gambit, em um tom completamente neutro. Olhou pela cozinha, mas não sentia fome, pelo menos não por nada que estava ali. "Eu estava indo para aqueles lados."

Vampira sorriu. "Eu aceito."

"Eu só preciso subir antes. Vai levar um minuto" continuou Gambit sem olhar para ela. Retirou-se logo após.

Vampira permaneceu ali por mais alguns instantes. Nunca houve um silêncio tão terrível quanto aquele. Ela pendeu a cabeça para baixo como se tivesse perdido a coragem.

"Até mais, Logan" disse apenas depois de já ter lhe dando às costas. Acelerou o passo e se retirou com medo que Logan não lhe respondesse.

* * *

Vampira chegou à garagem, olhou ao redor mesmo achando que Gambit ainda não estaria lá. Ficou ali parada por alguns instantes, com a cabeça longe. Seu coração quase saiu pela boa quando Remy chegou por trás, e a agarrou pela cintura, tirando vantagem da sua evidente distração.

Mesmo com o susto e efêmera paralisia, ela gargalhou.

"Você tem cócegas" ele murmurejou ao ouvido dela.

O hálito quente dele na sua nuca lhe causou um arrepio, que ela tentou ignorar em vão. "Não tenho, não" ela teimou, assim que conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

Cedo demais, ele a soltou e seguiu em direção à sua moto. Vampira notou que agora Gambit vestia seu casaco longo; por baixo dele, roupas casuais: camiseta, jeans e tênis.

"Acho que você estava atrasada. Vamos?" ele disse se sentando na moto e colocando o capacete logo após.

Vampira se sentou na garupa, mais afastada dele do que deveria. Suas mãos penderam por alguns instantes; não sabia onde colocá-las. "Você estava mesmo indo para lá?"

"Agora estou" disse ele, de bom humor. Acelerou. "Segura firme."

Ela vestiu o capacete e hesitou por tempo o suficiente para ele perceber. Então deitou vagamente as mãos dos lados dele, na altura da cintura.

Gambit riu. "Eu disse firme, Vampira" disse ao mesmo tempo em que segurou os pulsos dela e a fez envolver os braços firmemente em torno do seu tronco.

* * *

Eles chegaram ao Colégio Bayville apenas a tempo de ouvir o último sinal soar.

Vampira desceu da garupa da moto e retirou o capacete.

"Valeu pela carona" disse, com um sorriso estranho, desajeitado. Olhou para trás, para o colégio. Quando se voltou para Gambit, respirou fundo, desanimada. Devolveu-lhe o capacete. Hesitou por mais um instante até finalmente se virar, dando alguns passos lentos em direção à porta do colégio. Virou-se quase que desesperadamente ao ouvir Gambit chamá-la.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui."

Ela sorriu e pulou na garupa.

* * *

Vampira se jogou de costas na grama do parque onde eles pararam. Apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados e sorriu de leve. Gambit deitou ao seu lado, em posição semelhante.

"Parece que o clima está ao nosso lado, _chère_" comentou ele, olhando para o céu límpido. Gostava do sol, do calor.

Vampira apenas abanou a cabeça lentamente em resposta. Um sorrisinho inocente sobre seus lábios avermelhados enquanto sua mão direita erguida acima da cabeça se movimentava lentamente, como se contornando os desenhos que seus olhos viam nas nuvens. Estes acompanhavam os movimentos dos seus dedos, hipnotizados.

Ela virou o rosto na direção de Gambit e o sorriso dobrou de tamanho, tal qual o dele.

"Gostei do seu visual de hoje" ele disse num murmúrio como se a voz estivesse afetada pelo sono.

Os contornos nos olhos dela não os ofuscavam; desta vez, apenas realçavam a cor deles, que a claridade da manhã só servia para tornar ainda mais lindos. Com seus rostos próximos, Remy pôde notar algumas poucas sardas nas bochechas dela; faziam-na mais feminina e frágil.

Vampira sorriu abertamente, apenas assim, sem motivos. Apenas por estar feliz por estar ali. Gambit fez o mesmo. Estava aprendendo a amar aquele sorriso cada vez mais. E os lábios naturalmente avermelhados que ela umedecia e mordiscava por hábito estavam se tornando cada vez mais irresistíveis.

Gambit sabia até onde podia ir, mas isso não significava que conseguia – ou queria – controlar o crescente desejo por ela. A cada minuto juntos, essa atração ficava mais forte, mais perigosa e isso o assustava como nunca antes. Não era apenas carnal como com todas as outras, era algo totalmente novo, que não se assemelhava nem mesmo ao que sentia por Bella Donna, que tinha sido a única mulher por quem sentiu algo novo e forte e imprevisível. Mas o que estava sentindo por Vampira não chegava nem perto ao que sentia por Bella. E cada vez ele se importava menos em pensar nela conjugado no passado, cada vez menos tempo ela tomava seus pensamentos como se as semanas que os separaram tivessem se tornado anos.

Gambit estava começando a desistir de compreender o que estava sentindo quando achou ter descoberto o motivo. Foi a maneira que eles foram colocados juntos. Devia ser isso. Tinha de ser isso. Ele tinha uma dívida para com ela, um vínculo forte, inquebrável.

Gambit sentia que pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida estava no lugar certo e poderia fazer algo de bom para compensar tantos erros. Era esse sentimento que o mantinha ali, que ia crescendo e se tornando... se tornando o quê?

Ele jurara a si mesmo que não ia sair do lado de Vampira até que a fizesse sorrir. E após tão poucos dias, ele conseguira e já não parecia o suficiente.

Se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda havia o medo de magoá-la, de decepcioná-la. De onde vinha esse medo? Ele não queria partir o coração dela, simplesmente não seria capaz.

Vampira percebeu que os olhos de Gambit estavam longe dali. Ele a fitava, mas era como se seus olhos passassem através dos seus. O sorriso dela foi murchando até quase desaparecer. Confusa, retornou os olhos para o céu azul. Logo, eles se fecharam. Ela simplesmente não queria sofrer tentando decifrar o que Gambit pensava. Apenas a presença dele já era o suficiente para deixá-la mais em paz.

O ritmo da respiração dela foi diminuindo. Sentia os poucos sons que ouvia ficarem cada vez mais distantes, como se estivesse adormecendo.

Como que acordando lentamente de um sonho (ou entrando nele), Vampira sentiu o calor de outro corpo. Abriu os olhos para encontrar Gambit sobre ela. Ele não a estava tocando; se sustentava sobre ela em um dos braços, mas seu rosto estava perto o suficiente para deixá-la inquieta. Gambit aproximou o rosto um pouco mais. Tão perto que alguns fios de cabelo seus caíram sobre os olhos dela.

"Remy..." ela sussurrou fracamente. Por um momento, achou que ele fosse beijá-la e o medo que a dominou não foi aquele de machucá-lo, mas do seu querer aquele beijo.

A mão livre dele se aproximou do rosto dela, e Vampira fechou os olhos apertados, petrificada. Ouviu Gambit rir nervosamente, como nunca achou que ouviria.

"Tinha... tinha uma folha seca no seu cabelo" ele disse, mostrando a prova. Afastou-se um pouco, sentando-se de baixo da sombra de uma árvore. Olhou para um lado qualquer, fugindo dos olhos dela, se culpando por quase ter...

"Ainda não consegue relaxar comigo, hein?" disse, olhando para ela com os olhos inacreditavelmente neutros.

Vampira também se sentou, aproximando-se um pouco, o suficiente para também ficar debaixo da mesma sombra.

"Não é muito agradável saber que você está sempre a centímetros de colocar alguém em coma" ela se forçou a dizer, olhando para um ponto qualquer. Mas não para ele.

"Isso já aconteceu antes?" perguntou Gambit. Novamente sua voz não mostrava afetação nenhuma, apenas genuína curiosidade.

Vampira meneou a cabeça. Fungou. Gambit viu que os olhos dela brilharam. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que seus poderes se manifestaram. Do desespero de não saber quem era, nem para onde ir. Toda vez que tocava alguém era a mesma sensação terrível. Toda vez se sentia perdida, roubando uma vida que não lhe pertencia.

Eles evitaram os olhos um do outro por um longo tempo. Tentaram conversar sobre o tempo, sobre o colégio, mas não durou mais que alguns minutos.

Gambit achou que era hora de mudar de assunto. "Há quanto tempo está em Bayville, Vampira?"

Ela deu de ombros. Olhou para ele por um instante apenas. "Há quase dois anos" respondeu, sem se sentir à vontade o suficiente para revelar que era X-Man há menos tempo.

Gostaria de esquecer aquelas primeiras semanas que passara com a Irmandade. Sempre sentia que estava no lugar errado, como uma intrusa. O mesmo aconteceu no Instituto, principalmente nos primeiros dias. Ela não achava que essa sensação desapareceria por completo, mas ainda assim ia ficando menor com o passar do tempo. Vampira desconfiava que Gambit sentia o mesmo. Ele nunca deixara isso claro, mas ela apostaria que sim.

"Pretende voltar um dia?" insistiu ele. "Às raízes, quero dizer."

"Talvez" ela respondeu vagamente. Não fazia planos a longo prazo. "E você?" perguntou, finalmente se voltando para ele.

"Eu não consigo me imaginar muito tempo em um único lugar que não seja _ma belle Nouvelle-Orléans." _

Vampira sorriu. "Se eu pudesse escolher apenas um lugar no mundo inteiro para passar o resto da minha vida, seria esse" voltou-se para Remy, que também tinha um leve sorriso sobre os lábios. "Eu costumava ir à Nova Orleans todo ano quando criança. Na época do Mardi Gras, é claro. Era o lugar que me fazia sentir melhor" pendeu a cabeça de leve, mas ainda sorrindo. "Há anos não volto lá."

"Eu te levo lá um dia" afirmou Gambit com convicção. Vampira voltou o rosto para ele. "Vou te mostrar os melhores lugares... aqueles que poucos conhecem" acrescentou com um sorriso ao ver que os olhos dela brilharam.

"Quando?"

"Um dia" ele respondeu, afastando os olhos novamente. Ele daria tudo para saber, daria tudo para poder voltar. "Um dia não tão distante."

"Por que está aqui, se Nova Orleans é tão importante assim para você?" ela perguntou repentinamente. Já não se importava se ele não fosse responder, ao menos tentou perguntar.

"É uma longa história."

"Não tenho pressa" ela respondeu, fingindo não notar a tristeza que de repente tomou a voz e os olhos dele.

"Não, Vampira" ele disse, voltando-se para ela. Não havia raiva ou impaciência na sua voz, nada além de pesar. "Agora não é hora."

"Tudo bem" ela disse ao fugir dos olhos dele. Tentou dizer da maneira mais natural possível, mas ainda assim doeu. "É que... eu só queria saber um pouco mais de você. Você é sempre tão vago... nunca fala de si mesmo... da sua família."

"É tudo muito complicado" disse, então fez uma pausa. "Sabe quando você acha que estando longe vai conseguir deixar certas coisas para trás?"

Ela meneou a cabeça em completa compreensão. "Não dá certo."

"_Non_" ele tentou se aproximar dela, forçando-a a lhe olhar nos olhos. "Eu quero que você entenda que eu não posso te contar por que vim aqui" ainda não. Não era exatamente a verdade. "Mas nunca esqueça por que eu fiquei."

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados, e ela sorriu com feliz inconformismo. "Eu sei, Remy."

Gambit cerrou as sobrancelhas de leve. Havia tanta confiança, tanta certeza na voz dela, que por um instante ele paralisou. Ele era o cara que ninguém confiava com facilidade, que inspirava suspeita, receio. E por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, ela confiava nele. Confiava completamente, ele soube disso naquele momento.

* * *

O sol começando a se pôr era o momento do dia que Tempestade mais apreciava. Da sala de estar da mansão, ela observava essa beleza da natureza através da janela sempre que tinha a oportunidade. Gostava dali porque, além de ser silencioso, havia uma janela grande o suficiente para ver o que se passava lá fora mesmo sentada no sofá, como agora estava.

Ororo encheu uma xícara de chá e se recostou confortavelmente no sofá cor de creme. Cruzou as longas pernas cobertas com uma saia de cores vivas que quase chegava às suas sandálias de tiras.

Wolverine havia se juntado a ela há pouco mais de dez minutos, logo após retornar de um treinamento ao ar livre. Estava parado em frente à janela, com os braços cruzados e expressão de descontentamento sobre o rosto barbado. Mordia uma das extremidades de um palito de dente – sabia que não podia fumar dentro da mansão, então improvisava. Estava mais carrancudo que o normal, Tempestade percebeu.

Acrescentando mais um cubo de açúcar ao chá, ela olhou pela janela para onde Logan olhava com tanta atenção. A vários metros dali, Vampira e Gambit vinham caminhando em direção à porta da frente da mansão. Mesmo ao longe, notava-se que eles estavam rindo, trocando provocações.

Wolverine soltou um grunhido. Não estava gostando nem um pouco da aproximação dos dois. Não parecia fazer sentido algum eles terem ficado próximos em tão pouco tempo. Simplesmente não fazia sentido. A não ser que houvesse algo mais. Logan farejava esse algo mais. Ainda não sabia o que era, mas percebia os olhares trocados durante o jantar.

"Como foi Gambit no primeiro treinamento?" perguntou Ororo, tentando trazer Wolverine de volta à realidade.

Logan rosnou antes de responder. "Aquele filho da mãe conseguiu explodir a metade do nosso equipamento."

Ororo riu. Não esperaria nada diferente. "Está com mais raiva por isso ou por que ele foi o primeiro a chegar ao objetivo e a cumprir a tarefa?"

"Ele trapaceou."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu sei" respondeu o canadense, com impaciência. Ele não sabia como havia acontecido, mas poderia jurar que Gambit trapaceara. Talvez fosse isso que o frustrava mais. Não saber como. Mas ele não perguntaria.

Após um breve silêncio, Tempestade voltou a falar.

"Você já conversou com a Vampira?"

Logan lançou um olhar negativo. "Ainda não" sabia que prometera essa conversa há vários dias, mas não achava ter tido a oportunidade certa. Para ele não era tão simples assim. Não era uma simples conversa. Havia muito mais em jogo.

"Está esperando o quê?"

Tempestade perguntou com tom neutro, mas Wolverine poderia jurar que sentiu fragmentos de acusação. Deixou o assunto de lado. Tempestade não fazia indiretas daquela maneira. Talvez tenha sido apenas usa imaginação, a culpa falando mais alto.

"Eu não sei se ela precisa mais" respondeu ele após uma longa pausa. Seus olhos não mudaram o alvo. Vampira estava metros mais perto da entrada e dali ele podia ver como ela ria, de uma maneira que Wolverine nunca presenciara. Ele sentiu o sangue ferver; as feições de seu rosto se tornaram mais duras.

Estava claro para quem quisesse ver que Vampira estava melhor. Contudo, Logan queria ter sido a pessoa a ajudá-la; mas no fundo sabia que seu papel na história se resumia a ignorar a garota.

Foi o que ela pedira, droga! Ele só fizera o que ela lhe pedira! De repente surge um garoto de boa lábia e Vampira cai aos seus pés como qualquer outra garota faria. Vampira não era como todas as outras, por isso Logan não se conformava com aquele relacionamento, fosse ele o que fosse. E, lá no fundo, havia ciúme paternal, mesmo Logan nunca admitindo.

"Está enganado" disse Tempestade. "Ela ainda precisa da sua ajuda" completou depois do olhar interrogativo que Logan lhe lançou. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. "O seu apoio é importante para Vampira. Sempre foi."

Ororo viu pela janela que os dois jovens se aproximavam e os olhos de Logan flamejarem com algo que nem ele mesmo compreendia.

"Está com ciúmes" ela disse. Não foi uma pergunta.

"Eu não gosto dele, 'Ro" respondeu Logan. Os dois jovens saíram do seu campo de visão e ele finalmente se voltou para Ororo. "Você viu que horas eles chegaram ontem?"

"Eles são jovens, Logan..."

"Kitty me contou que Vampira não foi à aula ontem."

Ororo sorriu. "Você a obrigou a falar."

Logan lhe olhou confuso, quase assustado. "Não fiz isso."

"Fez. Mesmo sem perceber" colocando a xícara agora vazia sobre a mesa, Ororo se levantou, aproximou-se de Wolverine. "Ele faz bem a ela. Ela está mais alegre, mais disposta."

"É esse o problema, 'Ro. Por quanto tempo mais?"

O rosto de Tempestade escureceu levemente. "É isso que preocupa você?"

"O que vai acontecer quando ele magoá-la?" perguntou ele com a voz presa, olhando novamente pela janela. Agora apenas para o jardim vazio que ia lentamente escurecendo. "Quem vai consertar o coração partido dela quando ele for embora?"

"Fala como se estivesse certo de que isso vai acontecer."

"Eu sei que vai. Esse garoto é encrenca, 'Ro"

Tempestade por pouco não o contestou, sabendo que não serviria de nada. Não concordava com Logan. Ela simpatizava com Gambit, até mesmo gostava dele. Eles já haviam se encontrado uma vez há poucos anos quando Gambit não tinha mais que quinze anos e já se mostrava um rapaz de muito caráter. Ela pôde ver que ele se tornaria um homem valoroso, dissera isso ao seu pai da época.

"Dê uma chance a ele, Logan" foi com o que ela se contentou a dizer.

"Não posso."

"Pela Vampira" ela disse, enfática, mas ainda sim com cadência. "Aliás... essa é a sua chance" ela disse ao ouvir a voz e gargalhadas da garota se aproximando.

Os dois seguiram para a porta no mesmo instante em que Gambit e Vampira entraram.

"_Stripes_?"

Vampira se voltou surpresa. "Logan?"

"Nós precisamos conversar" ele disse até então ignorando a presença de Gambit por completo. Então, se voltou para o rapaz com um olhar incisivo. "A sós."

Gambit estufou o peito, fez que ia responder quando Tempestade colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

"Também gostaria de falar com você, Remy."

Ele retribuiu o sorriso de Tempestade e se retirou com ela.

Vampira sentiu ficar tensa, seus músculos se contraíram. Não sabia o que esperar e isso sempre a amedrontava quando dizia respeito a Logan.

Wolverine assistiu por cima dos ombros a Gambit e Tempestade se afastarem para então se voltar para Vampira.

"Você vai voltar a treinar" disse ele sem rodeios. Não era do tipo que floreava as palavras.

Vampira abriu a boca para protestar, mas se conteve. Baixou a cabeça, fugindo dos olhos dele, mesmo sempre se sentindo uma covarde ao fazer isso. "Eu ainda não estou... não sinto que estou preparada para voltar a treinar com a equipe."

"Como não? Achei que havia voltado a treinar com Xavier."

A impaciência na voz de Wolverine, ao invés de descoroçoá-la, foi o que ela precisava para erguer a cabeça e peitá-lo a altura. "Foram apenas três sessões, Logan. Não fizemos muito progresso... ainda."

"Treinamos apenas nós dois por enquanto."

Ela não disse palavra, mas pareceu concordar.

"Amanhã, às três. Nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos. Ouviu, guria?"

Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Claro, Logan. Às três."

* * *

Tempestade guiou Gambit por um corredor que levava até a parte oeste da mansão sob sua estufa.

"Você e Vampira estão se tornando bons amigos" ela disse, em tom de quem puxa conversa.

"Acho que sim."

Gambit não queria entrar no assunto, ela percebeu assim como ele não estava em seu melhor estado. Eles já haviam conversado algumas vezes, boas conversas. Em uma das manhãs, Gambit até mesmo se ofereceu para ajudá-la a regar as plantas que ela cuidava com tanto esmero.

Gambit tinha a cabeça atípica de alguém da sua idade. Ele era divertido a maior parte do tempo, mas se notava que antes disso era maduro mesmo negando e dizendo que eles apenas teriam a mesma cabeça se Ororo tivesse treze anos. Mas a verdade era que mesmo com seus quase dez anos de diferença de idade, eles estavam se dando muito bem. Havia um entendimento silencioso entre os dois, uma cumplicidade que surgiu quando eles inesperadamente trabalharam juntos em Nova Orleans anos antes.

Mas, hoje, ele não parecia estar no clima para conversar. Tempestade quase desistiu de tocar no assunto que queria, mas resolveu falar, achando que o animaria. Se ela soubesse que teria o efeito oposto não o teria feito.

"Eu falei com o seu pai esta manhã."

Gambit não esboçou reação alguma, o máximo que Ororo conseguiu notar foi que seus olhos caíram ao chão por um momento, mas logo se recuperaram.

"Ele queria saber se estou andando na linha?" perguntou ele, amargamente. Não sabia como se sentir e não gostava disso. "Se ainda não dei o fora daqui?"

"Ele queria saber se estava tudo bem com você" ela respondeu sem hesitar. "Como está se adaptando."

"E você disse o quê?"

"Que está tudo ótimo. Que você está treinando com a equipe... que fez amizades."

Gambit deu um sorrisinho irônico, mas fê-lo desaparecer quase que imediatamente, pois não queria magoar Ororo com sarcasmo. Ela era a única pessoa – exceto por Vampira, é claro – que ele sabia que se importava e realmente gostava de sua presença. Algumas das outras garotas – Kitty em especial – também pareciam gostar de estar com ele, mas apenas com Ororo ele tinha conversas que realmente tinham substância, que nunca pareciam intrincadas e desnecessariamente polidas demais.

"Ele não quis falar comigo?" perguntou Remy sem conseguir conter a ironia na voz a tempo.

Ororo hesitou por tempo demais. "Não" murmurou, por fim.

Gambit riu como alguém que sabia que iria se decepcionar. "Não me surpreende. Obrigado por me avisar" disse ele secamente; virou-se no intento de se retirar, mas Tempestade o chamou antes.

"Ele disse que sente sua falta."

Gambit tentou sorrir, mas o riso de decepção se repetiu. Ele sentiu os olhos marejarem. Deu as costas para Ororo antes que ela percebesse.

"Não disse, não" e se retirou.

* * *

Vampira o observou de soslaio. Ele nem sequer notou; havia algo o incomodando, ela sabia. Remy nunca ficava tão quieto assim. E se não bastasse, a noite estava estranha. De cima do telhado onde eles estavam fazia mais frio que o normal. Não se via quase nada como se estivesse tudo completamente nublado.

Sempre que sentavam próximos assim, Vampira sentia como se algo a puxasse para mais perto dele. Sem que nem mesmo percebesse, toda vez ela acabava mais perto dele do que começava. Esta noite era o oposto; algo a empurrava para mais longe dele.

Ela tentou falar várias vezes, acovardando-se no último minuto em todas elas. Quis se levantar e se afastar, fugir sem olhar para trás, mas nem isso conseguiu. No fim, tomou coragem para fazer uma única tentativa de se aproximar. Se não desse certo, mais tare, ela não poderia se culpar por não ter tentado.

Mesmo sendo difícil, ela tentou usar seu tom mais casual. "Que bicho te mordeu?"

Gambit se virou distraído. Fitou-a com as sobrancelhas levemente juntas como se não tivesse percebido a presença dela antes. "O quê? O que você disse, _chère_?"

"Nada" disse ao virar o rosto rapidamente. Vacilou antes de continuar "É que você esteve tão calado pelas últimas horas... não comeu nada no jantar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"_Non_."

Permeou-se o silêncio após a resposta curta e seca dele até o momento em que Vampira não conseguiu mais suportar. Fez que ia se levantar.

"Eu vou entrar" disse secamente, amarguradamente mesmo sem ter sido a intenção. "Está ficando tarde."

Inesperadamente, como se fosse a última coisa que ela esperava dele, Gambit a segurou fortemente pelo braço. "_Non_" disse com os olhos brilhando. Lágrimas? "_Reste encore... juste um peu_."

Qualquer aspereza na voz dele esvanecera. Vampira permaneceu ali, fitando os olhos dele sem saber como agir, sem saber o que via. Fugiu dos olhos dele mais uma vez. Não sabia o que havia, mas não suportaria olhar para ele naquele estado. "Está frio aqui."

"Então vamos entrar."

Ela lhe olhou com o canto dos olhos, insegura, dividida entre o que queria e o que deveria fazer. Então meneou a cabeça de leve afirmativamente.

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto dela (no fundo, a vontade de fugir ainda permanecia), Gambit segurou sua mão já na maçaneta.

"Vamos para o meu quarto" murmurou com uma proximidade que incomodava.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Remy."

"Você não quer?"

"Não é isso..." ela disse quase irritada, mais com ela mesma que qualquer outra coisa. "É melhor não."

"Eu tomo cuidado" quando ela se virou, Gambit literalmente a prensou contra a parede com os braços a impedindo de escapar. "Eu só quero ficar com você mais um pouco. Eu preciso."

A intensidade nas palavras dele a desarmou, machucou. "Está bem" ela sussurrou sem fôlego pela aproximação. Sabia que estaria condenada se cedesse toda vez, mas não se importava.

Gambit se afastou, deixando-a voltar a respirar, mas durante o caminho até o seu quarto manteve uma certa aproximação, invadindo o espaço dela.

Ele acendeu apenas a luz do abajur. Vampira hesitou antes de se sentar na cama, completamente sem jeito.

Gambit se sentou ao seu lado, mexeu em alguns fios de cabelo dela, evitando lhe tocar o rosto mesmo querendo.

"Qual o problema, fofo?"

Gambit curvou os lábios. Apenas a ouvira falar assim como provocação e não com doçura. Ao mesmo tempo em que aliviou o peso no seu coração, o aumentou.

"Nada pra se preocupar, Vampira. Eu vou ficar bem... eu sempre fico" disse antes de inesperadamente abraçá-la forte. "Eu só quero poder ficar assim."

Por algum motivo aquele gesto doeu em Vampira. Mas ela pôs de lado qualquer orgulho infundado que sentia naquele momento e se deixou perder; tornou-se seu catalizador. Apenas no fundo querendo acreditar que ele precisava _dela_ e não de alguém.

**xXxXx**

**Glossário:**

_Bonjour – _Bom dia

_Ma belle_ _Nouvelle-Orléans _– Minha bela Nova Orleans

_Reste encore... juste un peu –_ Fica... só mais um pouco

xXxXx


	10. Nada mais que promessas

**Título:** Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 10: **Nada mais que promessas

**Sinopse:** Gambit chega ao Instituto sem imaginar que alguém o espera ou o quanto a sua presença mudará suas vidas para sempre.

**xXxXx**

Vampira entrou apressada no banheiro do quarto que dividia com Kitty. Lavou o rosto rapidamente na pia, deixando as mãos cobrirem seu rosto e os olhos fechados por bastante tempo. A apalpadas encontrou a toalha. Quando ergueu o rosto ao terminar de enxugá-lo, viu pelo reflexo do espelho, Kitty encostada no batente da porta com os braços sarcasticamente cruzados.

"Pode tirar esse sorrisinho da cara, Katherine" disse Vampira, tentando fazer suas palavras soarem ameaçadoras.

Sem tempo, Vampira abriu a porta do armarinho em busca de alguma pouca maquiagem que lembrava ter deixado por ali. Aplicou uma base transparente por todo o rosto pálido, usando os dedos para tornar a tarefa mais ágil, dando apenas mais atenção à parte sensível abaixo dos olhos, pois estava com leves olheiras por não ter dormido o suficiente. Por último, e também rapidamente, passou um lápis grosso em volta dos olhos.

Kitty permaneceu estranhamente calada e imóvel durante aqueles poucos instantes, apenas seu sorrisinho debochado parecia ter aumentado. A situação deixou Vampira desconfortável. Uma Kitty debochada estava se mostrando infinitamente pior que a habitual Kitty, tagarela e afoita por novidades.

"Nem pense em contar a alguém" ameaçou Vampira mais uma vez, colocando os olhos em Kitty por não mais que alguns instantes.

Esta simulou cara de espanto, falso orgulho ferido, e emendou uma pergunta sarcástica: "Contar o quê? Que você não passou a noite na sua cama? Não vou contar nada" acrescentou com um sorrisinho travesso.

Pelo espelho, Vampira estreitou os olhos. "Assim como não contou ao Logan que eu gazeei."

Kitty pareceu verdadeiramente ofendida desta vez. "Ele me forçou. Você sabe como o Sr. Logan é persuasivo. Ele literalmente me prensou contra a parede com, com aqueles olhos furiosos."

Vampira manteve o olhar sagaz por mais alguns instantes para ênfase, mas se convenceu. Quando foi guardar a maquiagem, encontrou um batom, mas mal o tocou. Fechou o armário.

O sorriso de Kitty voltou ainda mais carregado de insinuações. "Não vai passar o batom escuro hoje?"

"Não estou a fim" respondeu a outra garota de má vontade enquanto passava os dedos apressada pelos fios ondulados – também não teria tempo de alisá-los.

Kitty se aproximou, sem nunca mudar o semblante sarcástico e curioso; deixou a voz cair para quase um murmúrio. "O que vocês ficaram, tipo, fazendo?"

"Dormindo" Vampira respondeu sem hesitar. Não estava mentindo, ainda assim era fácil notar que a garota não estava confortável com o assunto. "Você não está atrasada, Kitty?" perguntou, franzindo o sobrolho enquanto tentava desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

"Se eu estou, você também está" respondeu Kitty como se não se importasse; então, arregalando os olhos ao cair em si, correu para a janela ao ouvir uma buzina. "Droga! Eles foram embora sem a gente!"

No mesmo instante Kurt se transportou para o quarto.

"Eles foram embora sem a gente" vociferou o alemão azul em exagerado desespero.

Kitty seguiu seu exemplo. "E agora?"

"Eu levo a gente" sugeriu ele.

Vampira deixou o banheiro, passou os olhos pelo quarto para garantir que não esquecera nada. Apanhou sua mochila e um casaco no armário para disfarçar o fato de estar usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

"Vamos Vampira" apressou Kitty, já segurando a mão de Kurt.

Vampira se aproximou e tomou sua outra mão. "Não é uma boa ideia" disse sem desaprovação ou receio, apenas com um fundo de enfado na voz. "Vão pegar a gente."

"Não vão, não" garantiu Kurt, destemido antes de fazê-los desaparecer com um estalo, deixando fumaça cheirando a enxofre para trás.

* * *

Vampira olhava pela janela da sala durante a aula da matéria que mais detestava. Quase caiu da cadeira quando o garoto que sentava na carteira de trás lhe bateu de levo no ombro para lhe passar uma folha de papel após ter tentado chamá-la por duas vezes sem resultado.

Ela olhou para os exercícios de matemática à sua frente, e, sem se importar, voltou os olhos para fora mais uma vez assim como tantos outros dias; mas ao contrário dessas tantas outras vezes, ela não tinha certeza se queria encontrá-lo lá fora.

Após uma manhã sofrível e interminável, Vampira agora se encontrava seguindo para a calçada em frente ao colégio vazio, tão sozinha quanto passou a manhã inteira.

Agora seus sentimentos se confundiam. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia não estar em condições de encontrar Gambit, sentia-se ainda mais triste e deprimida quando viu que ele não a estava esperando.

Quando achava que não podia se sentir mais miserável. _Voìla_! Como se o fundo do poço fosse muito mais no fundo do que esperava o maior pessimista.

E pelo que parecia ser a décima vez apenas naquela manhã, Vampira deu pulo ao ouvir uma buzina de moto enquanto caminhava pela calçada, perdida em pensamentos.

A moto parou ao seu lado e Gambit retirou o capacete.

"Por que não ficou me esperando hoje, Vampira?" ele não se atrasara mais do que dez minutos. Era como se ela o estivesse evitando, ele pensou. Gambit ignorava ter feito qualquer coisa de ruim, mas era aquele sentimento de que um momento assim sempre chegava, nunca deixava de atormentá-lo. Ele tentou afastar esse pensamento sorrindo para ela.

Vampira lhe olhou com a cabeça um pouco caída. "Desculpa, eu..." nem sequer se esforçou para pensar em uma desculpa plausível.

Gambit desceu da moto e se aproximou, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela. "Aconteceu alguma coisa, _chère_?"

Vampira olhou para cima, porém imediatamente fugiu daqueles olhos. A apreensão na voz dele fez sua angústia aumentar ainda mais. Tentou se afastar um pouco. Proximidades bruscas como aquela sempre a deixavam desconfortável. "Não, não aconteceu nada."

Gambit sabia que era mentira. Afastou-se, sentindo-se derrotado; contudo, fingindo disposição e leveza, disse para ela subir na garupa.

Eles foram comer no lugar que Vampira escolhera. Ela mal tocou na comida. Gambit não soube como abordá-la. Após algumas tentativas fracassadas de puxar assunto, Vampira sugeriu que voltassem diretamente para a mansão, alegando estar com dor de cabeça.

* * *

Vampira e, de certa forma, Gambit também, agradeceram pela viagem de moto os impedir de conversar, mesmo sendo o percurso curto. Desta vez. Vampira nem sequer envolveu os braços em Gambit e ele não insistiu.

Chegando à garagem da mansão, Gambit preferiu ignorar a frieza anterior, e, sem se importar com a reação dela, colocou os braços em torno da sua cintura como estava se acostumando a fazer com frequência.

Vampira não reagiu; todos aqueles sentimentos confusos a impediam de tomar qualquer atitude. Temia escolher a errada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que doía, era um alívio. Vampira tentou não pensar, quase não conseguiu respirar, mas a sensação de proteção estava lá mais uma vez. Era impossível não se sentir segura com os braços dele em torno do ser corpo. Ela não conseguia evitar, mesmo que quisesse.

Os dois entraram pela cozinha como sempre faziam, apenas desta vez em pleno silêncio. Quando atingiram um determinado corredor, Vampira parou com os olhos arregalados. Inconscientemente deu um passo para trás.

"Logan..." ela tentou com a voz fraca.

Wolverine foi se aproximando dos dois jovens enquanto seu semblante parecia se tornar cada vez mais furioso. Vampira sentiu o aperto do braço de Gambit aumentar em sua cintura.

Quando Logan parou a apenas alguns passos deles, seu rosto já parecia diferente, e quando falou, o coração de Vampira apertou.

"Eu disse 3 horas, guria."

Ela esperava aspereza e uma tremenda bronca; ao invés, sentiu mágoa na voz rouca do canadense. Se ela soubesse que era justamente isso que estava esperando por ela. Wolverine estava preparado para lhe dar uma bronca, mas quando a viu chegando com Gambit, não pôde. Ele estava tentando ajudá-la, mas ela preferia um garoto que conheceu há não mais de um mês.

Logan a vira saindo do quarto de Gambit aquela manhã e a lembrança o fez furioso novamente.

Vampira não soube o que fazer; sua garganta apertou. "Logan, eu sinto muito. Eu e o Remy fomos almoçar e... eu sinto muito mesmo" acrescentou com honesto pesar, fechando os olhos apertados em arrependimento.

Percebendo o estado dela, Gambit interferiu. "A culpa foi toda minha, _homme_."

"Não importa" disse Wolverine entre os dentes, sem olhar para o _cajun_. "Os dois vão ter as horas de treinamento dobradas."

"Mas, Logan..."

"Em horários separados. Vai se aprontar, guria. Não pense que se livrou por hoje."

* * *

Vampira se sentou na sua cama naquele fim de tarde, contente por poder ficar sozinha – sabia que Kitty estaria na biblioteca com Kurt por mais algumas horas.

Ela repousou o rosto nas mãos, exaurida. Mais mental que fisicamente, o que ela achava ainda mais difícil de suportar. Mesmo Logan tendo quase arrancado seu couro no treinamento que durou quase duas horas, o que mais doía era a frieza dele. Logan não lhe dirigiu palavra que não estivesse relacionada ao treinamento. Nada, absolutamente nada. Naquele momento ela até preferia que ele a tivesse colocado de castigo durante o mês. Teria doído menos; mostraria que ele ainda se importava.

Vampira se encontrou em mais um daqueles momentos de confusão quando tudo o que queria era se encolher e dormir por dias, apenas esquecer tudo e acordar em uma nova vida.

Sentia estar cometendo os mais terríveis erros, mas quando tentava jogar tudo para o alto, algo lhe incomodava e a fazia miserável, como se fosse o preço que a vida lhe cobrava pelas últimas semanas terem sido tão irreais.

Vampira passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ergueu o rosto, destemida. Foi quando uma brisa fez os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiarem. Ao virar o rosto, percebeu a janela aberta e uma figura vestindo um casaco longo, o rosto envolto em sombras. Então dois olhos vermelhos, que quase brilhavam se abriram, e ficaram fitos em sua direção, queimando-a.

Vampira tentou sorrir, mas foi fraco; porém o suficiente para que Gambit interpretasse como um convite para se aproximar.

Ele emergiu das sombras e se sentou ao lado dela na cama. Procurou-a como se nada tivesse acontecido. Vampira se afastou da tentativa de abraço dele.

"Qual o problema, _chère_?" ele perguntou num sussurro, com as sobrancelhas unidas em estranhamento.

Era essa a pergunta que ela estava esperando. Só não esperava pela doçura que veio com ela, a mesma que a desarmou e lhe fez perder a coragem.

Gambit usou a mão direita para virar o rosto dela para encará-lo. Usava luvas, como que preparado. Ainda que com o queixo erguido, Vampira permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

Gambit podia ser qualquer coisa, menos ingênuo. Ele sabia que a estava afastando. Não da maneira que ela fizera naqueles primeiros dias; mais profundamente, com os sentimentos. De repente doeu. Não era o que ele queria. Desejava se aproximar dela, prolongar a sensação de... bem-estar.

Estudando o rosto dela, fê-lo se lembrar da primeira vez que a encontrou. Seu atual rosto pálido e cansado era tão semelhante àquele rosto assustado da noite no telhado.

Os pensamentos de Gambit se voltaram então para aquela mesma manhã.

Recordou-se de como se sentiu ao acordar e vê-la adormecida com a cabeça deitada sobre o seu peito; como ela suspirou de leve e lhe apertou o abraço quando ele tocou o seu cabelo. Era algo simplesmente inexplicável. Era como se aquele fosse um momento definitivo.

Gambit fechara os olhos, quase caindo no sono novamente. Sentiu que pouco tempo depois Vampira acordou e deixou o quarto furtivamente, achando que ele não perceberia. Mas ele não a impedira.

Remy ainda parecia não compreender, mas mais uma vez buscou o conforto que sentia com ela. Queria sentir o cabelo dela roçando nos seus lábios, o cheiro da sua pele, a acentuada curva da sua cintura. Ela o fazia sentir em paz. Algo que Remy pensou que nunca mais fosse capaz de sentir. Era como se o peso do passado fosse ficando mais leve a cada minuto que passavam juntos. O que ele não queria era dividir esse peso com ela, não seria justo.

Uma voz cínica no fundo de sua mente murmurejava palavras cruéis, mas que soavam tão verdadeiras. Ela lhe dizia que quando Vampira descobrisse quem ele realmente era, estaria acabado. Ele a perderia para sempre, se um dia ela chegasse a ser sua.

Remy estava sendo egoísta e sabia disso. Não queria magoá-la, mas a querendo ao seu lado, a machucaria no fim, ou ao longo do caminho. Isso tudo lhe fez questionar se era isso que ele queria. Ele a queria? De que maneira?

Vampira finalmente abriu os olhos, mas quando se deparou com os dele, desviou os seus.

"Há muito tempo eu não dormia tão bem" ele confessou em voz baixa. Sabia que era o mesmo com ela, que as noites de Vampira também não eram pacíficas, mas na noite passada não teve o sono perturbado nenhuma vez sequer.

A mão que a segurava por debaixo do queixo deslizou pelo seu maxilar, pelas curvas tão femininas de seu rosto. Seu polegar passou levemente sobre os lábios dela. Vampira sentiu que seus olhos estavam queimando mesmo após tê-los fechado. Uma lágrima teimosa por pouco não lhe escapuliu pelo canto do olho. Remy sabia que ela devia estar sofrendo por sua causa. O que ele estava fazendo?

"Me conta qual o problema..." ele murmurou aproximando o rosto ainda mais. Ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto. "me conta e eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para te ajudar" mas as palavras tinham sabor ferroso. _Cínico_!

Vampira baixou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo forçando a mão dele a se afastar. Abanou a cabeça em desacordo antes de abrir os olhos.

"Não, Remy. É você quem tem que me dizer qual o problema."

Por tantos meses, ela imaginou como ele seria realmente, qual seria o seu nome. No seu _sonho_, Vampira sentia que sabia quem ele era. Mas isso não parecia lhe trazer confiança quando aquela cena parecia cada vez mais distante e a possibilidade de ela ter mudado o futuro por saber o que não devia nunca deixaria de a desconsolar.

Vampira dizia a si mesma que precisava ser paciente, as coisas estavam indo a passos lentos como devia ser. Mas depois do que sentiu na noite anterior ficou difícil de controlar. Ela sentia que não o conhecia. Gambit parecia tentar desesperadamente esconder o seu passado dela.

Ironicamente, não era o passado que a preocupava, mas sim o fato de Remy fingir que nada aconteceu quando era claro como a luz da manhã que havia algo de errado.

Vampira não estava pedindo para que ele lhe contasse todos os seus segredos – ela também tinha os seus –, apenas para que se abrisse com ela e lhe dissesse o que tanto o incomodava agora, no presente, pois apenas o presente importava.

"Deixa eu te ajudar" ela disse, mudando de posição e assim ficando perfeitamente de frente para ele.

Gambit ficou sem reação por um momento. Era o mesmo que ele lhe pedira há tão pouco tempo atrás, mas vindo dela, é claro, era uma história completamente diferente. Ele se convencera já há algum tempo de que ninguém poderia ajudá-lo.

Mas a paz de espírito que ela lhe trouxe não significava algo?

"Por favor, Remy. Me conta o que aconteceu ontem à noite?"

O que ele diria? Que tinha problemas com o pai? Soaria comum demais. Sua história ia muito além e não havia maneira fácil de dizer. Então Remy se lembrou de quando Vampira lhe contou sobre Mística, sua _mãe_, como a mulher fingiu ser sua amiga, como a criou por debaixo dos panos. O esforço que a garota fez tentando não chorar e o alívio que disse ter sentido após ter lhe contado toda a história, algo que nunca contara a ninguém. De repente Remy percebeu o quão eles eram parecidos, como ia mais longe do que ele admitira ir. Ele queria ter a certeza que sentiria o mesmo alívio que ela. Valeria a pena tentar?

"Eu não sei o que nós temos" ela disse, olhando para o rosto dele, "mas eu sei que eu não quero perder isso. E... pra fazer _isso_ funcionar você tem que me deixar entrar..." ela então deitou a mão coberta sobre o peito dele "aqui."

"Você não vai gostar de ver o que..."

"Para" ela disse, por pouco não elevando a voz; sentiu os olhos umedecerem e a voz embargar. "Para, por favor."

Foi a vez dele de afastar os olhos. "Eu sou a pessoa mais ferrada do mundo, Vampira."

"Não quer dizer que esteja perdido. Olha só pra mim, Remy. _Eu_ sou a pessoa mais ferrada. Quando você me encontrou" _quando me salvou_ "eu estava prestes a fazer a maior burrada da minha vida porque eu estava cansada... cansada de tudo e você chegou e mudou... _tudo_. E eu quero acreditar que com você não é diferente" ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. "Eu só preciso saber uma coisa... eu preciso saber se eu significo alguma coisa para você... ou se eu não passo de alguém que você sente pena."

As últimas palavras dela fizeram seu coração apertar. Remy a abraçou tentando apagar aquelas palavras. Ela não envolveu os braços nele, mas também não resistiu. "Você é a única coisa que me mantém aqui, Vampira. Você é alguém por quem eu quero lutar."

Ela se afastou um pouco, olhou nos olhos dele tentando entender o que ele quisera dizer exatamente, mas sem sucesso.

"Ontem à noite eu... eu estava passando por um momento ruim e eu percebi, relutei, mas percebi que eu precisava de você comigo. Apenas de você. Eu não quero te perder, Vampira" ele confessou, não apenas para ela, mas para si mesmo.

E mais uma vez ele disse as palavras certas.

**xXxXx**


	11. Era o melhor dos tempos, era o pior dos

**Título:** Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 11: **Era o melhor dos tempos, era o pior dos tempos...

**N/A: **Quase não acreditei quando vi que fazia quase um ano desde a última atualização. Tive meu primeiro bloqueio sério de escritor após o capítulo anterior – e soma-se isso à falta de tempo –, mas não imaginei que ia levar tanto tempo para eu conseguir jogar algo no papel de novo. Bem, como lamentar não vai fazer o tempo voltar, tudo que eu espero é que esse capítulo esteja do agrado de vocês, caros leitores.

**xXxXx**

O terceiro cigarro, que agora não passava de uma bituca a instantes de se tornar cinzas, deslizava pelos lábios dele, deixando partículas de um gosto deliciosamente amargo pela sua língua, impregnando os dentes, gengiva e garganta.

Já fazia um longo e tortuoso tempo que ele perdera a noção das horas. Vira o céu escurecer para um negro profundo – noite sem estrelas, pensou ele, puxando da memória e percebendo que não via uma noite estrelada desde que deixara sua querida _Nouvelle_-_Orléans_.

Há quanto tempo mesmo? Ele quase se surpreendeu ao perceber que já passava de dois meses; ou talvez apenas não tivesse prestado atenção. Era como se ele tivesse muito tempo de sobra ultimamente, mas nunca parasse para observar o que havia de bonito– salvo em um dia, há mais de um mês, quando estivera em um parque com a mesma garota que agora observava e vinha observando desde que fora àquele ponto de modo nada inocente.

A garota, obviamente, não percebera a presença de seu admirador... _Non_, pensou, espreitador era a palavra certa. No fundo, na parte que tinha vergonha de assumir, ele ficara decepcionado, imaginava que Vampira fosse mais esperta do que se deixar enganar daquela forma.

Ele pendeu a cabeça de leve, sem se dar conta, e olhou diretamente para ela mais uma vez. Sabia estar sendo injusto, ela _era_ mais esperta que isso, apenas tivera uma merda de um dia difícil e acabara de sair de um exaustivo encontro com o Professor.

Ele suspirou de leve. Seu dia também não tinha sido dos melhores. Vai ver estava apenas magoado – mesmo se achando incapaz de um sentimento tão patético –, pois a garota o vinha evitando e Remy LeBeau não estava acostumado a ser ignorado.

Antes de olhá-la de longe, ele tentara, como tantas vezes antes, mais uma vez se aproximar dela. Usou todo o seu charme e conversa. E a garota ainda assim recusara sua presença, pela quarta noite consecutiva. Sem contar todas as outras antes destas. E aquelas, nas quais Remy percebera que Vampira aceitara por educação, mesmo estando cansada ao extremo. Ela então agia de modo estranho e ficava em silêncio a maior parte do tempo.

E, contudo, Remy sabia que não era o que ela queria. Vampira era péssima mentirosa, sabia mentir com os lábios e entonação, mas nunca com os olhos, por mais que achasse que estivesse cada vez melhor nisso – talvez por tê-lo observado tão de perto. Ela simplesmente não conseguia, não sentia forças ou ânimo para deixar tudo de lado e ser feliz por um instante.

Mas quem era ele para culpá-la quando fazia o mesmo?

A verdade era que os dois quase não se viram durante o último mês (estranhamente frio para esse período do ano). Vampira saía cedo para ir ao colégio e seu início de tarde era dedicado às atividades escolares. À tarde, ela ia ter com o Professor Xavier. Esses encontros começaram ocorrendo duas vezes por semana, entretanto, foram rapidamente crescendo em número até se tornarem diários. Vampira não gostava de conversar sobre eles, e Xavier, respeitando a vontade da garota, mantinha também o silêncio. Ainda assim, pelo olhar cansado e desanimado que Xavier não conseguia esconder, podia-se perceber a falta de progresso. Após esses encontros, de aproximadamente uma hora e meia, Vampira se enclausurava em seu quarto, não querendo ver ninguém.

Kitty, que observava tudo de perto desde o início, dissera a Remy, naquela mesma tarde, o quanto temia que Vampira estivesse regredindo ao seu pior estado, que ocorrera pouco antes de Gambit chegar à mansão. E Kitty nem sequer fazia ideia do que acontecera naquela mesma noite.

O único ponto que parecia positivo em toda aquela situação desesperadora era o fato de Remy, Kitty e Kurt terem se aproximado. O que significava duas coisas. Uma: a _Valley Girl_ já considerava Remy como parte do grupo. Duas: a animosidade inicial entre o _cajun_ e Kurt não existia mais.

Gambit agora se lembrava da conversa com Kitty.

"Eu estou preocupada com ela, Remy" lhe dissera Kitty, após o almoço, do qual Vampira mais uma vez fugira para a prisão de seu quarto.

Remy observou Kitty. Era estranho vê-la demonstrando tanta preocupação, pois sabia que ela tentava escondê-la atrás de muito otimismo. A garota estava sempre cintilando e agora parecia ter envelhecido com a responsabilidade.

"Quando você chegou aqui, eu achei que você fosse o que a Vampira precisava pra melhorar. Eu tive tanta esperança de que ela se recuperaria. Mas parece que ela regrediu, não sei por quê. Como ela pôde regredir tanto?" terminou de maneira que parecia retórica, mas que, na verdade, implorava por resposta. "Perguntar nunca ajuda. Às vezes é como se ela não quisesse melhorar. Mas você precisa continuar tentando..." terminou Kitty mais para si mesmo.

Remy a observava em silêncio. Ela então se voltou para ele e continuou: "Olha, eu sei que eu não tenho direito de pedir algo tão grande assim e eu não pediria se não soubesse o quanto você se importa com a Vampira. Eu sei que você gosta dela tanto quanto eu e o Kurt ou o Logan ou qualquer outro aqui. E eu também sei que você ainda é a única pessoa que pode realmente ajudá-la..."

"Olha, Kitty..." ele precisava negar.

Ela o interrompeu. "Eu só posso ajudar a Vampira como amiga, o Kurt como irmão, o Logan como, como pai – mesmo que um meio estranho – e o professor, bem, como professor, como doutor, mas você é o único que..."

"Kitty" ele a interrompeu mais uma vez e desta ela parou. Aqueles olhos esperançosos olhando para ele eram irritantes. "Eu fiz o que eu pude" disse lentamente.

Os olhos de Kitty se encheram de lágrimas instantaneamente. "Vo-você está dizendo que vai desistir de ajudá-la?"

"Não é isso."

"O que é então?" ela quase gritou, esquecendo que tinha pedido para Remy encontrá-la na biblioteca da mansão. Os outros alunos olharam ao redor, alguns pediram silêncio. Os dois então deixaram o aposento e saíram caminhando de cabeça baixa. Só voltaram a falar quando chegaram ao jardim.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer" confessou Remy. "Eu tentei de tudo" _você é um fracasso, Remy LeBeau... você sabe que é verdade_. Ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos tentando abafar o eco dentro da sua cabeça. "A Vampira não quer ser ajudada. Eu dei tudo a ela, e ela não quis" _mentira_.

"E por isso você vai abandoná-la? Você está sendo um covarde..." a palavra escapou e Kitty arregalou os olhos em remorso instantâneo. "Ah meu Deus, eu sinto muito... eu não quis dizer isso... eu juro... me desculpe."

Aquela palavra pareceu acordá-lo ao invés de ofendê-lo. "Não, Kitty, eu sei" ele sabia também que era a mais pura verdade. Ele vinha sendo um covarde. Sempre fugindo das responsabilidades, nunca pensando nas consequências. Colocando a culpa nos outros, sempre sendo a vítima, achando não ter escolha. E, acima de tudo, querendo fugir até que a oportunidade apareceu e ele a agarrou forte. "Eu, eu tenho que ir."

Kitty piscou, confusa. Ele ficara um tempo em silêncio sem perceber. "Aonde você vai? Vai atrás da Vampira?"

"Vou."

Kitty abriu um sorriso enorme, correu e o abraçou.

Gambit voltou para o presente. Transformou em cinzas o que restava do cigarro e olhou mais uma vez para a garota.

Agora sempre que a observava, perguntava-se se eram os encontros com Xavier que a estavam esgotando daquela forma. Todos sempre perguntavam, mas Vampira nunca dava indícios de que havia algum avanço no controle de seus poderes.

Todos tentavam ser compreensivos (não sabiam que era pior assim, pois ela odiava ser alvo de piedade), tentavam perguntar com delicadeza, a cumprimentavam com educação e depois se afastavam quando tinham a primeira chance.

Gambit estava cansado de ser delicado. Ela passara dos limites, precisava ser confrontada.

Vampira estava sentada no seu lugar favorito no telhado. Gostava dali. Era seguro ao mesmo tempo em que causava aquela sensação de perigo e insegurança que ela gostava de sentir de vez em quando.

Do outro lado do telhado, em seu lugar nas sombras, Remy saiu e caminhou até a garota acabrunhada, sentada encolhida.

Sentira o vento frio que parecia conseguir penetrar cada vez mais suas roupas. Perguntou-se amargamente porque esquecera seu casaco longo – já icônico nos corredores de mansão.

* * *

Gambit se aproximou de Vampira tentando não ser tão silencioso, mas anos de andar de gato sobre o telhado tornava difícil agir ao contrário.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Simples assim. Vampira mal o olhou, mal se moveu. Parecia não ter forças. Olheiras roxas e profundas eram visíveis. O cabelo, antes religiosamente liso, estava bagunçado e naturalmente ondeado. Moletom cinza completava sua aparência quase doentia.

"Eu não quero conversar" ela disse, de repente, incomodada por saber que ele a estava olhando de perto. Sua voz era fraca, rouca, parecia não ter sido usada o dia todo.

"Qual é o problema, Vampira?"

"Qual a parte de eu não querer conversar você não ouviu, _cajun_?" ela estava evitando lhe chamar pelo nome, ele notara, assim parecia menos íntimo, sem compromisso.

"O que está acontecendo nos seus encontros com o Xavier?"

"Nada" disse, e finalmente olhou para ele. "Esse é o problema. Eu continuo na mesma. Meus poderes continuam os mesmos... vou ser a garota intocável, a garota esquisita, solitária pra sempre."

Ele a puxou para perto, repentinamente, sem pedir permissão, sem lhe dar chance de dizer não. Evolveu-a em um abraço forte e forçado.

"Não! Eu não quero machucar você" sua voz parecia implorar. "Você não entende o perigo..."

"Eu entendo, sim" disse ele com a voz grave e firme. Sua mão esquerda se prendeu firmemente atrás da cabeça dela, envolvendo os dedos nos seus cabelos emaranhados enquanto o braço direito a segurava firme para que ela não fugisse, trazendo o corpo dela mais perto do seu.

Gambit sabia que era injusto. Ele não só tinha força superior a dela como sabia que Vampira não tinha nenhuma para lutar. Ela simplesmente não tinha chance de fugir. Era uma sensação desconfortável para ele também forçá-la daquela maneira, mas não suportaria se Vampira fugisse novamente. Ela tinha que ficar e ouvir, encarar a verdade.

"Chega de fugir, Vampira" ele vociferou, fazendo seus pensamentos ecoarem. "Conversa comigo, por favor."

"Por quê?" ela tentou dizer o mais alto que pôde. Estava começando a reagir. "Eu não sei nada sobre você, NADA! Por que eu me abriria quando você não me dá nada em troca?"

"Eu já te disse, Vampira, você não vai gostar de saber..."

"Besteira!" ele afrouxou o abraço. "Eu não quero que você me conte tudo... eu só esperava que você demonstrasse o que sente por mim" tudo que ela queria era que ele entendesse. Já tiveram aquela conversa antes e não levara a lugar nenhum. Ela só precisava fazê-lo entender. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que você não está fazendo tudo isso por, por pena... ou... eu só queria ter certeza..."

A voz dela morreu. Sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Tinha medo de fazer papel de idiota, de ter confundido tudo, estava confusa. Desviou os olhos dos dele. Aqueles mesmos olhos que a observavam esperando que ela terminasse.

Ele previa o que ela estava prestes a dizer e queria que ela dissesse.

Ela juntou forças para continuar. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que você é tão louco quanto eu penso que é... louco o suficiente para se apaixonar por mim" ele quase a soltou. "Como eu me apaixonei por você" agora completamente. Ela então se deixou chorar, colocando as mãos enluvadas sobre o rosto.

Ele a envolveu nos braços mais uma vez. "Eu sou... eu sou completamente louco."

Ela ergueu os olhos, mordeu os lábios. O abraço dele era ainda mais forte; parecia ser capaz de parti-la ao meio e, pela primeira vez que conseguia lembrar, Vampira gostou de se sentir encurralada. Não apenas isso, mas também segura e não mais sozinha. Seu coração então apertou, sentiu um frio na barriga.

Ela havia baixado o rosto de leve, mas lembrou de erguê-lo ao sentir o hálito quente dele na bochecha e perto aos lábios, que mesmo cheirando a cigarro, continuava convidativo, como se fosse seu cheiro natural.

A mão de Remy, que estava deitada sobre as costas de Vampira, subiu mais uma vez até a parte de trás de sua cabeça, conseguindo, a tempo, evitar a nuca exposta dela.

Remy sentia que naquele momento parecia desejá-la mais do que nunca. Ela não estava em seu melhor estado, na verdade, estava mais frágil do que ele conseguia se lembrar, tanto quanto no dia em que se conheceram; ainda assim ele a desejava, queria que ela fosse apenas dele e de mais ninguém, queria poder protegê-la e possui-la.

Vampira deixou a cabeça cair para trás expondo o pescoço de marfim, os lábios semiabertos, os olhos fechados. Remy simplesmente se esquecera de todo o perigo, só queria descer a boca e tocar os lábios dela, queria sentir o gosto deles, sua maciez, sua língua úmida contra a dele.

Assim que seus lábios tocaram os dela, Remy sentiu como se esses tivessem levado um leve choque. Ignorando a sensação e o risco iminente, ele a beijou com mais força, puxando o corpo dela contra o seu por completo.

Pelos primeiros segundos, Vampira achou estar presenciando um milagre. Achou, por uma fração de segundo, que seus poderes não iam funcionar. Ela implorou para que isso acontecesse e acreditou, acreditou até o próximo segundo no qual os sentiu serem ativados, assim como sentiu Remy, sua essência, tudo o que ele era, ser sugado.

Remy sentiu um puxão doloroso, sentiu as forças se esvaírem e aquela sensação desesperadora de quando se está prestes a desmaiar.

Ele então a soltou, ofegando. Era difícil respirar, era difícil enxergar com os olhos embaçados, difícil ouvir com o zumbido em seus ouvidos, difícil se focar com a cabeça rodando.

Ele caiu de leve para trás, apoiou o corpo fraco no braço fraco. Vampira, por reflexo, foi tentar acudi-lo, mas Gambit indicou que não. As mãos dela então cobriram a boca em aflição. Fitou-o tão pálido.

Da boca, as mãos dela foram para a cabeça, como se ela tentasse abafar o som dos pensamentos dele, das lembranças, das memórias. Seus olhos se tornaram iguais aos dele por poucos segundos, enquanto ela lutava contra a onda que lhe encobria. As pontas de seus dedos queimavam.

Remy quis abraçá-la, tendo a culpado apenas por um maldito segundo, mas demorou a conseguir se mover. Era como se ela o tivesse drenado. Quando conseguiu se levantar, abraçou-a, colocando a cabeça dela contra o seu peito.

"Eu sinto muito" ela disse engasgada, com a voz abafada e pungente. "Eu sinto muito."

"Shhhhh. Eu sei. Tá tudo bem, _chère_. Tá tudo bem" ele a soltou e a fez olhar para ele. "Valeu a pena."

"Você _é_ um louco, Remy LeBeau."

"Foi o que sempre me disseram."

E permaneceram assim até que ficasse frio demais para se sentir confortável.

* * *

Gambit levou Vampira para o seu quarto, ignorando todos que os viram pelo caminho. Não se importava se fosse cair nos ouvidos de Logan. O canadense era sua última preocupação no momento.

Eles se deitaram na cama, sobre as cobertas e sem tirar os sapatos. Não acenderam a luz, apenas uma luminosidade fraca penetrava no quarto através da janela. Vampira repousou a cabeça no peito dele.

"Remy..." ela começou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Shhhhh. _Non_. Descansa, _d'accord_?"

"Mas a gente precisa conversar" insistiu sua voz fraca.

"Pode esperar até amanhã, _chère_."

Vampira se esforçou para esquecer, mas não foi capaz.

"Eu não vi nada."

Remy se moveu de leve. "O que quer dizer?"

"Você sabe, as suas memórias, eu não consegui ver nada. Nosso contato não foi longo o suficiente para o que eu vi ficar guardado na minha cabeça... pelo menos não conscientemente. Eu juro."

"Eu acredito em você, Vampira" seu tom se assemelhava ao dela, agora. "Eu escolhi correr o risco."

Gambit a viu fechar as mãos em um punho enquanto ela lutava tentando diminuir o peso sobre os ombros. Segundos depois, ele sentiu o corpo dela finalmente relaxar e o sutil movimento da cabeça dela indicando sim. Só então ela conseguiu cair no sono.

Gambit respirou aliviado, e logo cairia no sono também. Não tinha com o que se preocupar, pensou.

Mal sabia estar enganado.

**xXxXx**


	12. Impossível voltar atrás

**Título:** Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 12: **Impossível voltar atrás

**xXxXx**

Pelos dias que se seguiram, o que predominou foi a monotonia. Poderia se dizer que correu tudo bem; nada de imprevistos, surpresas ou mesmo ação. Durante as últimas semanas, os jovens do Instituto Xavier puderam se dedicar aos estudos e a ser apenas adolescentes.

Neste ínterim, Vampira juntava coragem para finalmente voltar a participar dos treinamentos na Sala de Perigo com os demais jovens. Ela tivera apenas três sessões individuais com Wolverine. Após seus encontros com o Professor Xavier terem se tornado diários, Vampira não conseguira dar continuidade ao treinamento com Logan.

Esses encontros, entretanto, mantiveram-se diários por pouco mais de duas semanas apenas, pois estavam evidentemente exaurindo a garota ao ponto de prejudicar sua saúde. Vampira, que já estava abaixo do peso e fora de forma semanas antes, parecia estar sempre exausta tanto mental quanto fisicamente; assim, Xavier decidiu que seria melhor diminuir o ritmo e voltar a ter apenas dois encontros por semana. Duas semanas mais tarde e já era possível notar que Vampira estava melhor, mais disposta e saudável.

Dada as novas circunstâncias e, principalmente, pelo apoio de Gambit, ela tomou a decisão de voltar a treinar em equipe. Gambit, contraditoriamente, sempre encontrava um jeito de fugir desses treinamentos.

Ele se prontificou a treinar com a equipe em mais de uma ocasião, e voltou atrás em todas elas. O mais curioso era que todos pareciam engolir suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Eram todos muito crédulos e ingênuos ou Gambit era ainda mais persuasivo do que imaginava.

Por outro lado, não era uma tarefa tão difícil assim, já que ninguém além de Hank McCoy parecia perceber sua ausência. Wolverine o acusara de trapacear na primeira e única vez em que Gambit participou do treinamento em grupo e,obviamente, fazia questão de _não_ tê-lo junto de seus pupilos. Se a vontade do canadense fosse feita, Gambit não chegaria nem perto de Vampira, sua favorita e protegida. Claramente, Wolverine nem suspeitava do que se sucedera na primeira noite do _cajun _no Instituto.

Esses fatos contribuíram para aumentar ainda mais a surpresa de Gambit ao ser intimado pelo carcaju a participar dos treinamentos. Que a verdade fosse dita, Gambit foi praticamente prensado contra a parede. Sabia, é claro, que foi o deboche em seu rosto e atitude de indiferença que enervaram o canadense. Sabia também ser apenas pose do nanico. Alguém – Xavier, Ororo ou Hank – decerto pedira a Logan que lhe fizesse o convite à sua vontade e maneira.

Hank, ao contrário de Logan, era tão gente boa que Remy estava _quase_ começando a ficar sem jeito de dar tantas desculpas descabidas. O doutor se mostrava sempre tão disposto a acreditar nas pessoas e lhes dar segundas chances e Gambit o vinha enrolando desde que chegara à mansão, há dois meses.

Assim, dois dias antes, em um momento de honestidade, Gambit prometeu a Hank que começaria a participar das simulações na Sala de Perigo. Sua única condição – mesmo não estando em posição de fazê-la – seria, em um primeiro momento, treinar sozinho até se sentir _confortável_ para se juntar aos demais.

Contudo, o que realmente importava agora era que Vampira finalmente voltaria aos treinamentos em grupo.

Ela chegou para o primeiro dia de treinamento fingindo não notar os olhares de espanto dos quais era alvo. Tentava camuflar o fato de estar fora de forma, mas sabia que suas roupas, largas demais para o seu corpo delgado, evidenciavam ainda mais sua magreza indevida.

Há pouco mais de uma semana, Vampira vinha se exercitando na academia do Instituto e fazendo uma hora de corrida todos os dias, na companhia de Remy. Entretanto, era ainda muito cedo para que Vampira estivesse de volta à boa forma física de antes. Seu progresso era evidente, mas ainda se cansava com certa facilidade e recuperara apenas dois dos cinco quilos que perdera indevidamente.

À medida que adentrava a Sala de Perigo, Vampira se sentia estranhamente nervosa. Não pela falta de preparação física, mas porque temia desapontar Logan. A garota que costumava chegar sempre atrasada, desta vez estava vestida e aquecida quase meia hora antes do início do treinamento.

Não querendo chegar adiantada, esperou até o último minuto para deixar seu quarto. Quando chegou à Sala de Perigo viu, para a sua surpresa e decepção, que já estavam todos lá, posicionados em fila. Deduziu que, por um golpe do azar, seu relógio devia ter parado. Mais tarde constataria que estava certa. Qualquer tipo de atraso era intolerável para Wolverine e Vampira sabia que os seus cinco minutos de ausência teriam algum tipo de penalidade.

"_Ótimo início, idiota!_" pensou consigo mesma.

O pior, entretanto, ainda estava por vir. O treinamento do dia consistiria apenas em exercícios de ataque, que eram o ponto fraco de Vampira. Ela não poderia sair deliberadamente roubando poderes. Ninguém estaria disposto a emprestar e muito menos estaria ela em pegar emprestado.

Com poderes como o seu e no estágio no qual eles se encontravam, Vampira podia contar apenas com a defesa. Ataque apenas corpo a corpo. Nas circunstâncias da simulação em questão não seria viável.

Vampira seria nocauteada e estaria fora dentro dos próximos dez minutos. Contudo, no fim, valeria a pena.

Após todos se retirarem, exceto Vampira, que ficara para trás se sentindo derrotada, Logan se aproximou e disse: "Bom trabalho, guria" em uma voz hesitante, porém sincera.

O nó que se formou na garganta da garota foi quase impossível de ser desfeito. Achou que fosse começar a chorar, mas conseguiu responder um "obrigada" com a cabeça baixa e apenas um olhar rápido na direção do outro mutante.

Essa breve conversa mexeria tanto com Vampira, que ela não conseguiria conversar sobre isso com ninguém. Para quem perguntava como fora o treinamento, ela respondia com um simples "bom". Remy foi o único que pareceu perceber – e insistir – que havia algo diferente. Vampira, entretanto, teimou na mesma resposta e Gambit preferiu deixar para lá.

Isso ocorrera no meio da tarde. Depois disso, eles só voltariam a se encontrar à noite, após o jantar.

Desta vez, entretanto, Gambit não saíra por conta; fora convocado por Ciclope a ir a um reconhecimento de campo que tinha tudo para ser chatíssimo.

No fim, fora melhor do que ele esperava, pois depois de várias semanas, o grupo estava começando a deixar de resistir e começava a aceitá-lo como um deles. Gambit iria ainda a várias outras missões desse tipo, com equipes pequenas constituídas sempre dos estudantes mais experientes.

Suas habilidades extraordinárias – que não incluíam apenas as de caráter mutante – se mostravam bastante úteis e versáteis. A preparação de suas habilidades mutantes, assim como as físicas, de concentração e resistência, estavam acima dos demais. Talvez por isso estivesse conseguindo se esquivar dos treinamentos.

"O ponto alto do meu dia" contava ele enquanto caminhava com Vampira pelo jardim depois do jantar "foi quando eu fiz o Quatro-olhos passar vergonha na frente da ruivinha" ele disse com um sorriso que beirava o cruel.

Vampira gargalhou. "Que maldade!" ela falou só por falar. Ficou imaginando a cara de vergonha de Scott ao ser humilhado pelo _cajun_.

"Eu juro que a ruiva se segurou para não rir também."

"E você deixou ele seguir o rastro errado por quanto tempo?"

"Até pouco antes de ele descobrir que estava errado."

Vampira gargalhou mais uma vez. "Mas de quem vocês estavam atrás, afinal?"

"De um suposto grupo anti-mutante."

"Vocês os encontraram?" ela perguntou, com mais seriedade na voz.

"_Oui_. Chegamos até o esconderijo deles. Ficava no sótão na casa da mãe de um deles" ele riu de leve "Não passam de um bando de arruaceiros. Nós demos um susto neles. Acho que não vão incomodar por um bom tempo. São desorganizados demais, o líder é um otário" ele, então, parou de falar; observou-a por alguns instantes. "Dá para ver que o treinamento te fez muito bem, Vampira."

Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Eu sei. Também acho."

Remy se colocou mais perto e segurou a mão dela. "Como foi com o Logan?"

"Tudo bem" ela respondeu após disfarçadamente olhar para a mão dele segurando a sua. Queria sentir a pele dele na sua, e não apenas por cima de luvas.

Assim que se aproximaram do chafariz, Vampira soltou a mão dele e se sentou.

"Ele não ficou pegando no seu pé?" perguntou ele após se sentar ao lado dela.

Ela deu de ombros. "Não mais que o normal... e com motivo. Ainda não estou na forma física que deveria."

Gambit quase discordou em voz alta ao quase deixar seus pensamentos falarem. Ela ainda precisava melhorar muito seu condicionamento físico, isso era fato. Seu corpo, em contrapartida, já mudara o suficiente para ser notado.

Vampira usava uma regata justa debaixo da blusa verde transparente, calça jeans também justa e tênis. Tinha os cabelos presos para esconder sua verdadeira forma ondeada. A maquiagem que vinha gradualmente ficando mais sutil estava pesada, provavelmente para compensar seu rosto mais exposto e rosado. O batom passara de um azul-arroxeado para bordô. Se ela visava esconder os lábios, conseguiu o efeito oposto.

Gambit notou como as pernas dela agora preenchiam o jeans com perfeição. Observou as curvas que seus seios claramente mais cheios faziam e se segurou para não fazer um comentário inconveniente. "A gente continua praticando até você ficar em forma."

"E quando você vai começar a treinar?" ela perguntou, após um breve instante de desconforto. Deve ter notado os olhares dele, pois cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Ele fez uma careta, enrugando o nariz. "Em breve" respondeu, vagamente.

* * *

Vampira tinha ainda mais um grande obstáculo para enfrentar. Como faltara demais às aulas no colégio, nos últimos meses, estava próxima da reprovação.

Na verdade, já estaria reprovada se Xavier não tivesse mexido os pauzinhos para que ela tivesse mais uma chance. A ajuda, é claro, viera com uma condição, que seria estudar sem parar pelos próximos três meses para recuperar o tempo perdido.

No fim, se passasse em um provão, poderia ir para o último ano do _high school _sem complicações. Scott e Jean se formariam naquele mesmo ano, mas Vampira ainda teria a companhia de Kurt e Kitty.

Além de Gambit ter se tornado seu companheiro de academia, ele também se oferecera para ajudá-la nos estudos. Isso se ele não fosse, em suas próprias palavras, "tentação grande demais para se manter a concentração."

Tentação ou não, eles já estavam no quarto dia de estudos e Vampira já estava descontente.

"Não vou conseguir estudar tudo isso em tão pouco tempo" ela disse, desanimada, deitando o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre os livros.

"Vai sim" ele afirmou, com convicção, puxando os livros sobre os quais ela deitara para forçá-la a levantar a cabeça.

Era fim de tarde e a biblioteca do Instituto estava vazia. Vampira olhou pela janela o dia acabando. Das árvores lá fora, seu rosto se voltou para Remy. Ela observou o rosto dele atentamente assim como sua fisionomia de concentração.

Nunca iria confessar, mas Remy a distraiu sem nem mesmo ter tentado, apenas com o som de sua voz, tão familiar que ela poderia voltar à infância apenas fechando os olhos.

"Você manda muito bem em história, Remy" disse ela, após sair da distração.

Ele colocou o livro que lia de lado. "O foco dos meus estudos sempre foram em geografia e história, principalmente história da arte e antiga."

Ela franziu o cenho de leve. "Você não ia à escola?"

Ele fez que não. Aprendera a ler por mérito próprio quando ainda tinha apenas seis anos, antes de ser retirado das ruas. Quando Jean-Luc o adotara, Remy já estava estudando informalmente há pelo menos três anos com outros garotos, que, também órfãos, viviam sob os cuidados de Fagan. Este, filho deslocado e excomungado de um membro do Clã dos Ladrões e outro dos Assassinos, colocava crianças abandonadas sob sua supervisão. Mantendo laços informais com o Clã dos Ladrões, Fagan ensinava essas crianças a sobreviver, a se esconder e a roubar.

Com o tempo, Gambit passaria a desconfiar de que os anos que passara como parte do _Fagan's Mob _não foram mera coincidência, tampouco o fora sua tentativa frustrada de roubar a carteira do líder do Clã dos Ladrões de Nova Orleans, para logo após ser adotado por ele.

Assim que se tornou um LeBeau, o garoto passou a ter aulas com diversos membros do Clã, o que incluía seu pai, cada qual especializado em uma área distinta. Apenas em matérias formais como inglês e matemática, Remy teve professores de fora do clã. Sendo a professora de matemática sua primeira paixonite de infância.

"Eu tinha aulas em casa" ele se resumiu a dizer.

Vampira pareceu não perceber que ele ficara perdido em pensamentos. Ela então assobiou, admirada, e falou com afetação: "Te poupou muito sofrimento, acredite."

Ele parou por um instante. Vampira não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça dele.

"Vamos voltar aos livros, _chérie_."

* * *

Vampira quase caiu ao tentar desajeitadamente se equilibrar sobre um banquinho na cozinha.

Gambit se aproveitou da chance para agarrá-la pela cintura com o pretexto de ter achado que ela fosse mesmo cair.

Vampira não se importou.

"Tem certeza de que está aí em cima?" ele perguntou, tentando inutilmente enxergar o fundo do armário.

"Tenho" ela respondeu, convicta. "É que o Wolverine guarda a bebida dele muito bem."

"Eu duvido que ele alcançaria aí em cima."

Ela riu e então gritou: "Achei!" se jogando nos braços dele. Ele a pôs de pé no chão.

Gambit fez uma careta debochada. "_Mon Dieu_, cheira como o Wolverine, com certeza" disse ao abrir a garrafa de uísque, assim que eles chegaram ao jardim e se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore, sob a qual estariam bem escondidos, ainda que fosse duas da manhã.

"Como você sabia onde estava a bebida?" ele indagou.

"Eu tenho meus segredos" ela disse misteriosamente até que na última sílaba percebeu que haviam se esquecido de levar taças. Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Gambit resolveu o problema tomando pelo gargalo. "Wolvie até que tem bom gosto."

Meia garrafa mais tarde e o silêncio predominou.

Vampira começou a se sentia sonolenta; não tanto pela bebida, mais pela fadiga de um dia inteiro de estudos. Essa travessura – que fora ideia sua – era sua recompensa do dia.

Gambit apoiou as costas contra a árvore e aos poucos foi atraindo Vampira para mais perto, sem que ela se desse conta disso.

Após quase dez minutos de muita paciência, Vampira deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e Remy envolveu o braço ao redor do ombro dela.

A respiração da garota foi ficando lenta até que ela pareceu cair no sono. Remy observou o rosto dela e mais uma vez se viu sorrindo pela ausência de maquiagem.

Ele aproximou os dedos do rosto dela, mas os desviou antes de lhe tocar a pele. Eles ficaram parados no ar por um tempo até encontrarem os cabelos dela. Ele deslizou os dedos por macios fios castanhos e brancos.

A garota se moveu e balbuciou palavras desconexas até despertar, instantes mais tarde. Teve um leve sobressalto ao se dar conta de estar nos braços dele, porém não resistiu, achando não haver perigo de contato pele a pele.

"É engraçado como as pessoas reclamam da rotina... elas não sabem o que realmente têm" ela deixou escapar. Achou que não havia realmente dito aquelas palavras em voz alta; só percebeu quando Remy respondeu com um som rouco vindo da garganta.

Como Vampira passava muito tempo sozinha, acabou se tornando uma boa observadora. Normalmente, em lugares públicos, conseguia se focar no livro que lia ou no notebook que gostava de usar ao ar livre. Mas quando não conseguia se focar, passava o tempo observando as pessoas passarem, imaginando que tipo de vida elas levavam.

Por algum motivo, lembrara-se de um casal que vira certa vez no restaurante que costumava ir às quintas-feiras. Era lamentável como eles pareciam entediados com a presença um do outro. Passaram quase meia hora almoçando sem trocar uma palavra. Quando terminaram, levantaram-se e seguiram sem dar as mãos ou nada parecido. Eram jovens, porém pareciam desencorajados. Vampira só sabia que eles eram de fato um casal pelo motivo único de estarem ostentado grossas alianças de ouro. Não demonstravam estarem casados de nenhuma outra maneira.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz rouca de Gambit.

"Talvez você só esteja desejando o que não pode ter. Acredite em mim, Vampira, você não vai querer ter uma vidinha comum" ele disse, sem medir as palavras. Sem se dar conta do peso que elas traziam.

Vampira achou que fora a bebida falando por ele, até se dar conta de que Gambit não estava afetado por ela. Falou por indiferença e nada mais.

Vampira sentiu a garganta apertar e os olhos arderem. Afastou-se dele o mais rápido que seu corpo relaxado conseguiu e se pôs de pé.

"Ou talvez seja você que se recusa a acreditar que é isso que quer" ela disse. Não com raiva, mas com tristeza e sinceridade "Eu daria tudo por uma _vidinha comum_."

Gambit ficou imóvel. Orgulhava-se de raramente ser pego de surpresa. Também não costumava se envergonhar do que dizia. Desta vez, entretanto, desejou não ter dito aquilo.

O pior de tudo era que Vampira estava coberta de razão. Gambit só dissera aquelas palavras para se convencer de que não era verdade, porque se sentia envergonhado de já ter desejado uma vida comum ao lado de Bella Donna. Até se dar conta de que seria impossível.

Ele também se levantou, pois detestou olhá-la de baixo. Curvando o corpo sobre ela, tinha mais uma vez a vantagem da altura. "Pessoas como nós nunca têm uma vida comum, Vampira" ele disse com um tom de voz brando e sincero, tocando o braço dela de leve.

"Mas eu vi—" ela falou de um ímpeto, e parou a tempo.

Remy franziu fundo as sobrancelhas. "Como assim?" e involuntariamente apertou a mão no braço dela.

Vampira se afastou dando um passo para trás e assim saindo do alcance dos braços dele. "Não é nada. Não quis dizer nada" ela respirou fundo e tentou sorrir "Estou com sono. Vou entrar. Boa noite, Remy" e lhe deu as costas.

Gambit permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, sem reagir. Então passou a perambular pelo jardim, ao relento.

Já eram quase três da madrugada quando ele finalmente voltou para o seu quarto.

Entrou pela janela e foi jogando as roupas pelo caminho até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e absorveu o choque térmico da água quente caindo sobre sua pele gelada.

Ao deixar o banheiro, Gambit se jogou na cama vestindo apenas uma toalha envolta na cintura. Seu cabelo pingava e sua pele ainda estava úmida.

Ele sentiu arrepios frios se espalharem pelo corpo e se lembrou de ter deixado a janela aberta. Os dias iam ficando mais frios à medida que Gambit tentava se lembrar de como se sentia em dias mais felizes.

Não se dera conta no momento, mas as primeiras imagens que lhe vieram à mente não pertenciam à Bella Donna e à versão mais jovem de si.

Lembrava-se primeiramente de Vampira.

* * *

Gambit sentiu Vampira o encarando com o canto dos olhos, mas não teve forças para se voltar para ela.

Depois de alguns instantes, a garota desistiu. Olhou para baixo, para a xícara em suas mãos, para a fumaça subindo e se dissipando. Suas mãos enluvadas seguravam a xícara com força. Estava frio, o vento parecia querer cortar a pele mesmo por sobre seu moletom e o cobertor fino que trouxera.

Vampira sentia que as coisas tinham ficado esquisitas depois da noite anterior no jardim. Os dois novamente tinham sido separados durante o dia. À noite, Gambit a convidou para ir ao telhado, mas uma vez ali, ele estava tão silencioso que era enervante.

Olhou de relance para o rosto dele pela última vez e não viu reação. Permaneceu então quieta e imóvel enquanto seu chocolate quente esfriava.

Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, a atitude fechada de Gambit nada tinha a ver com a conversa no chafariz noite passada.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao Instituto, Gambit começava a se sentir um bicho enjaulado.

A verdade era que Gambit recebera uma ligação de seu pai naquela manhã. A ligação fora o estopim para uma explosão de sentimentos que ele vinha tentando evitar.

Receber notícias de casa fez Gambit se dar conta de que não fazia serviço de ladrão desde que pisara naquela mansão. A falta de ação o estava tornado impaciente. As missões simples, que serviram para distraí-lo em um primeiro momento, agora o estavam enchendo o saco.

Gambit, então, percebera que também estava ficando farto de se sentir atraído por uma garota que não poderia ter. Ainda mais agora que Vampira estava melhorando.

Esta noite ela estava abatida, como sempre ficava depois de se encontrar com Xavier. Contudo, era evidente o quanto ela estava cada vez mais bonita e saudável. Mais um quilo fora recuperado e seu tempo de corrida aumentado.

Ao vê-la esta noite, Gambit sentiu uma onda pungente de reconhecimento tomar controle de seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se de ter sonhado com ela.

No seu sonho, ele estava de volta ao quarto de sua adolescência – única coisa que ali parecia existir – e a tinha nos braços. Ele dizia o nome verdadeiro dela, do qual agora não se lembrava. Vampira não estava com as roupas ou maquiagem costumeiras; seu cabelo também estava levemente mudado; seus olhos, entretanto, não foram distorcidos pelo ambiente de sonho.

Ele a tocava sem impedimentos. Quando deu por si Remy já a havia deitado na cama e a estava despindo. No próximo instante estava a beijando desesperadamente, fazendo tudo que sabia não poder fazer realmente.

De volta à realidade, Gambit sentiu a mão leve dela sobre seu ombro.

"Qual o problema, Remy?" perguntou ela, hesitante.

"Não é nada, Vampira" respondeu ele, com a voz triste, combinando com os olhos.

Ela hesitou um instante e então voltou a falar. "Se tem a ver com a nossa conversa no chafariz—"

"Não tem a ver com isso, Vampira. Eu só..." ele ficou sem palavras, como raramente acontecia. Esfregou a mão direita na barba áspera, que não fazia há três dias. Estava angustiado e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ele se pôs de pé em um ímpeto. "Tem coisas que... eu preciso resolver" e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Vampira baixou a cabeça e entendeu que ele queria ficar longe dela. Talvez não compreendesse os motivos, mas sabia que ele precisava de espaço. Vampira sabia do telefonema, ouvira parte dele não intencionalmente enquanto o procurava ao voltar da escola. Planejou conversar a respeito disso, mas não encontrou a oportunidade. Além do mais, era evidente que ele não queria conversar.

Era melhor Gambit ir e resolver as coisas à sua maneira.

* * *

Assim que deixou Vampira sozinha no telhado, Gambit escapou da mansão sem ser visto. Odiou deixar sua moto para trás, mas o simples fato de ter enganado as câmeras e burlado o sistema de segurança da mansão, sem derramar uma gota de suor, e usando apenas seu cajado de apoio, animou seu ânimo e moral.

Fazendo uso apenas de sua persuasão, em pouco tempo, Gambit chegou a um lugar barulhento e com bebidas. Furtar uísque velho do velho Wolverine não teria graça mais de uma vez.

Gambit bebeu, apostou, flertou, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Horas mais tarde, notaria que não seria o suficiente para tirar o clã da cabeça. De um telefone público atrás do bar, Gambit ligou para seu irmão. Este se resumiu a dizer que tudo estava bem na medida do possível, não querendo revelar detalhes.

Voltou então para a mansão, entrando da mesma forma que saiu.

Ao entrar pela janela de seu quarto, Gambit encontrou Vampira deitada em sua cama.

Eles sempre davam um jeito de se encontrar após o toque de recolher. Esse jeito normalmente envolvia Kitty levar Vampira através das paredes até o quarto de Remy. Imaginou que era o que havia acontecido.

Olhando para o relógio, eram quase quatro horas. Ela devia ter esperado por ele até adormecer.

Gambit se aproximou para dar uma olhada no rosto dela voltado para a porta. Ela não devia ter imaginado que ele entraria pela janela. De qualquer forma, não presenciara sua chegada.

No seu rosto, Gambit esperava encontrar a fisionomia calma de anjo adormecido, mas para a sua surpresa e tristeza, o que encontrou foi uma face pálida contorcida de dor e angústia.

Era a primeira vez que Remy presenciava um pesadelo dela. Sabia que as noites de Vampira eram transtornadas, apenas não sabia a que ponto.

Nas noites em que passaram juntos, Vampira dormira razoavelmente bem. Tinha um sono agitado, era verdade, mas nunca a ponto de falar em voz alta ou contorcer o corpo, como agora acontecia. Imaginou o que faria se alguém a ouvisse ali.

Ele podia ver as gotas de suor no rosto dela. Queria, de alguma forma, confortá-la; sentiu o impulso de abraçá-la. Contudo, havia pele exposta demais: rosto, pescoço, parte dos ombros. Indagou-se por que ela iria assim ao seu quarto.

Antes que pudesse decidir que o fazer, Vampira acordou assustada e se sentou na cama, em um primeiro momento, sem se dar conta de onde estava.

Ofegante, seus olhos encontraram Remy. Ela se forçou para engolir, mas sua garganta estava completamente seca. Olhou ao redor e finalmente se encontrou.

"Desculpa ter invadido assim, Remy..." disse, na intenção de ir embora.

"Está tudo bem, Vampira" disse ele enquanto se aproximava dela.

Vampira envolveu os braços em torno do próprio corpo, dando a entender que não queria ser tocada. Gambit entendeu o recado e parou antes de se sentar na cama.

"A Kitty e as meninas estavam fazendo aquele lance de dormir juntas de novo" fez uma careta. "Elas insistiram pra eu ficar... eu tentei, tentei mesmo. Uns vinte minutos depois arranjei uma desculpa e saí de fininho. Eu não poderia suportar aquelas gargalhadas finas" ela tentou sorrir.

Vampira disfarçou, mas ele percebeu que ela o observava. Decerto sentiu o cheiro de cigarro e bebida. Ele sabia que ela queria perguntar onde ele estava, porém não o faria.

"Eu estou um caco" ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. "Vou tomar um banho e daí nós podemos dividir a cama."

Ela tristonhamente meneou com a cabeça.

Quando ele voltasse, ela não estaria mais lá.

* * *

Gambit perdeu a hora naquela manhã. Gostaria de ter acordado no meio da tarde, mas queria ainda mais ver Vampira antes que ela fosse para o colégio.

Correndo até a cozinha, viu que chegara tarde demais. Um dos garotos – Bobby Drake – que ficara para trás lhe disse que ela tinha ido a pé. Gambit, então, pegou sua moto e foi atrás de Vampira. Encontrou-a no meio do caminho.

"Que tal uma carona?"

Ela parou e se virou, sorrindo. "Eu não posso mais gazear, você sabe disso. Além do mais, tenho prova de literatura hoje" ela disse, fazendo uma careta tristonha. Ela cruzou os dedos caricatamente "Me deseje sorte."

"Vou estar aqui na saída para irmos comemorar" ele prometeu, ao deixá-la na porta da escola.

Na saída, entretanto, Gambit não estaria lá.

Vampira esperou por ele em torno de dez minutos. Tirou o celular do bolso de trás da calça e viu uma ligação perdida e uma mensagem, que chegara minutos mais tarde, na qual Gambit lhe dizia que teve de ir com Ciclope e Jean em mais uma daquelas missões sem ação. Ela, então, voltou caminhando, como normalmente fazia.

Vampira chegou ao seu quarto, torcendo para que Kitty estivesse ausente. Abriu a porta e notou o quarto vazio. Tirou as botas e as arremessou, uma para cada canto. Espreguiçou-se prazerosamente, erguendo os braços esticados sobre a cabeça e curvando as costas para trás.

Havia sido um dia cansativo, porém produtivo. Saíra-se bem na prova e nas demais aulas.

Vampira olhou sua cama convidativa e se segurou para não cair nela e dormir. Sentir-se-ia mais confortável após um banho. Tirou o casaco, ficando só de regata. Abriu o zíper da calça jeans enquanto ia buscar uma toalha na gaveta. Foi aí que alguém bateu à porta.

Ela fez uma careta, pensou em só ignorar, mas decidiu atender.

Gambit estava do outro lado da porta. Vestia apenas jeans e camiseta; sem sinal do casaco longo. Ele fizera a barba e estava com o cabelo penteado para trás, ainda molhado.

Ela acenou para ele entrar enquanto disfarçadamente fechava o zíper da calça.

"Como foi a prova?"

"Bem. Vou saber o resultado amanhã."

"Por que não esperou por mim ontem à noite?" ele indagou, indo direto ao assunto.

"Eu não sei" ela respondeu. E por mais improvável que fosse, ela dizia a verdade. "Vi como vocês estava exausto e não quis incomodar."

Antes que tivesse seu espaço invadido, Vampira arranjou o que fazer e foi buscar as botas e as roupas espalhadas e as colocou no lugar.

Ele respirou fundo. "Ou ficou chateada, queria saber onde eu estava?"

Ela guardava as roupas em uma gaveta e parou na metade. Bateu a gaveta com força. "Eu não tenho esse direito" cruzou os braços e permaneceu parcialmente de costas para ele. "É óbvio onde você estava. Eu mesma fiz a mesma coisa várias vezes quando precisei ficar sozinha."

Sabendo que ela estava sendo sincera e que o assunto estava encerrado, Gambit se aproximou, murmurando: "Quando eu cheguei você estava sonhando."

"Sonhando?" ela perguntou com sarcasmo direcionado não a ele, mas à sua situação.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Você estava tendo um pesadelo."

Vampira respirou fundo e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. "Eu não queria que você tivesse me visto daquele jeito."

Ele a envolveu nos braços. "Era comigo?"

Ela abriu os olhos, espantada e se afastou. A urgência na voz dele a deixou aflita.

"Eu não... eu não sei" respondeu amargamente e se virou com os lábios finos. "Eu normalmente não lembro."

Ela viu o alívio correr o rosto dele. A mesma reação de quando ela o absorveu após o beijo que trocaram. Quando ele temeu que ela soubesse alguma coisa. Pelo visto, ainda temia, mesmo ela tendo garantido que não se lembrava de nada.

Arranjando uma desculpa, Gambit se retirou.

Era evidente que ele escondia segredos e receava que ela os conhecesse. Vampira não o culpava por guardar segredos; ela também tinha os seus, apenas não sabia como poderia confiar nele plenamente, sem saber quem ele realmente era detrás de tantas máscaras e possíveis mentiras.

* * *

"Quando estiver pronto" a voz calma de Fera se fez ecoar pelos holofotes invisíveis, reverberando nas paredes metálicas da Sala de Perigo.

Era difícil imaginar aquelas paredes cinzas se tornarem o que quer que fosse programado.

Gambit, entretanto, já vira acontecer. Parte de sua recusa em treinar com os demais tinha a ver com o fato de ele achar tudo fácil demais. Aos doze anos seu pai lhe fizera passar por simulações três vezes mais letais que os jovens do Instituto passavam.

Certa noite, Gambit entrara escondido nos computadores da Sala de Perigo e descobrira que os níveis avançados talvez lhe servissem de desafio. Perguntou inocentemente a McCoy se havia algo mais desafiador. O Doutor prontamente se ofereceu para ajudá-lo mesmo recomendando começar com os níveis mais baixos. Gambit o convenceu a ajudá-lo com algo mais pesado, pois precisava gastar suas energias urgentemente. Nada melhor do que causar algum estrago.

Seguindo as indicações de Hank, Gambit parou no centro da enorme sala e assistiu à medida que o cenário ganhava forma em frente aos seus olhos. Quando o doutor lhe perguntou que tipo de simulação Gambit gostaria de ter, este respondeu que preferiria ser surpreendido.

Em questão de segundos, um cenário de devastação começou a rapidamente ganhar vida. A sala pareceu multiplicar de tamanho. O cenário lembrava uma cidade de algum filme futurista. Havia destroços por todos os lados, escombros e destruição.

O céu estava encoberto por poeira e poluição negras. Alguns raios de sol tentavam encontrar seu caminho em meio à escuridão e se deparavam com mais sujeira. Havia carros capotados, postes de luz partidos ao meio e construções ruídas. A grama e a vegetação cresciam por toda a parte.

Gambit já estivera no mundo todo, entretanto, não conseguia identificar o lugar exato da simulação. Chegou à conclusão de que saíra da imaginação de Fera. Gambit estranhou algo tão sombrio vindo do doutor, mas estava completamente satisfeito.

A voz do doutor mais uma vez ecoou por todos os lados. A simulação teria início em

3...2...1

O solo repentinamente começou a tremer de baixo dos seus pés. Usando seu cajado, Gambit pulou para três metros de distância de onde estava, poucos segundos antes do chão desabar.

A partir disso, os próximos minutos foram uma sucessão de esquivos.

Gambit se movia o tempo todo, pulando antes que o chão o engolisse. Os destroços vinham de todos os lados; ele pulava por sobre os que vinham por baixo e se agachava para não ser atingido pelos que vinham por cima. Ora se esquivava, ora usava cartas para explodi-los. Quando as cartas não eram o suficiente, Gambit apanhava pedras ou qualquer outra coisa que caísse em suas mãos e as transformava em arma.

Antes que uma enorme placa de concreto lhe acertasse, Gambit saltou, dando uma cambalhota para trás e pousando agachado, com seu cajado posicionado.

Explosões aconteciam a todo o momento e por toda a parte.

Alguns minutos bastaram para que Gambit não apenas se acostumasse ao ritmo da simulação, mas como também notasse um padrão de comportamento. Ele fez um sinal para Fera, que observava tudo por detrás de uma parede de vidro blindado, pedindo algo mais desafiador. Este entendeu o recado.

Gambit se levantou e girou o corpo. Ouviu passos vindo de trás de um dos edifícios, passos que faziam o chão tremer, passos que deviam pertencer a algo com mais de vinte metros de altura.

Gambit então viu uma cabeça metálica surgir seguida de um corpo gigantesco. Olhos vermelhos o encontraram e se fixaram nele.

"Um Exterminador do Futuro gigante? Você leu meus pensamentos, Doutor?" Gambit gritou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sem perder tempo, o gigante localizou Gambit e imediatamente lançou uma sequência de explosivos, dos quais Gambit se esquivou por pouco.

Gambit então arremessou sua própria sequência de mais de vinte cartas. Deitadas em uma de suas mãos, elas eram lançadas pela outra mão em uma sucessão incansável. Todas elas acertaram o alvo com precisão: o pescoço do robô.

Gambit se jogou para o lado antes que fosse atingido por rajadas saídas dos pulsos da criatura, caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo. Recuperando-se em poucos segundo, mesmo sentindo o ombro, Gambit lançou mais uma sequência de cartas explosivas. Desta vez o pescoço do gigante ficou pendurado para trás.

O gigante atirou a esmo, até que Gambit, com a ajuda de seu cajado, saltou vários metros e atingiu o peito da máquina com os dois pés, fazendo com que ela caísse para trás. A cabeça rolou.

Com o peito subindo e descendo, Gambit observou a simulação de desfazer.

_Fim da sequência. Nível de dificuldade cinco. _

Com um aceno de cabeça, Gambit agradeceu Fera e voltou para o seu quarto, revigorado.

* * *

De volta ao seu quarto, seus olhos vermelhos caíram sobre a cama. Pôde ver Vampira ali deitada, contorcendo-se, presa em um pesadelo.

Ela murmurava palavras que não se assemelhavam em nada aos gemidos de prazer de seu próprio sonho.

Essas eram palavras cruéis. Elas falavam de lugares e rostos familiares. Falavam de nomes que Gambit não ouvira mais.

Vampira estava sonhando com _ele_. Não restavam dúvidas. Ela via coisas que ele queria apagar da memória. Imagens que ele enterrara, mas que nunca foram realmente embora.

Amargamente, Gambit percebeu que esse devia ser o seu castigo. Ele estava se apaixonando pela mulher que inconscientemente sabia tudo o que ele queria esquecer.

Ela seria sua lembrança constante de que ele nunca teria paz.

**xXxXx**

**N/A: **Levou um ano e meio, mas finalmente está pronto o capítulo novo. Agradeço a paciência e os reviews deixados mesmo enquanto a história estava parada. Não sei se ficou suficientemente longo para matar a saudade, mas espero que gostem e que a espera tenha valido a pena.


	13. Um passo à frente

**Título:** Mais que um sonho

**Capítulo 13: **Um passo à frente

**xXxXx**

Vampira sempre se sentia nervosa antes de se encontrar com o Professor Xavier. Não era por culpa dele; esforçava-se para deixá-la confortável. Contudo, era quase impossível não se sentir tensa, sabendo que alguém estava prestes a entrar na sua cabeça.

Vampira sabia ser um pensamento injusto e hipócrita. Afinal, o que ela fazia era ainda pior. Não apenas espiava a mente das pessoas, como também roubava uma parte delas.

Ela era uma ladra e uma vampira. Xavier tentava apenas ajudar.

Após entrar e se sentar de frente para o professor, este começou com perguntas, como costumava fazer; precisava acompanhar o seu progresso.

"Como está a frequência dos seus sonhos, Vampira?"

Sonho era a maneira delicada de Xavier não dizer pesadelos horripilantes. Por que eram sempre pesadelos? Será que ela absorvia justamente as partes ruins, o que o outro gostaria de esquecer?

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, Vampira voltou a si e respondeu.

"Continua baixa, professor. Tive apenas um no último mês."

"Você teve contato físico com alguém nesse período?"

Vampira congelou. Não queria contar sobre o beijo que trocara com Remy. "E-eu" começou ela, gaguejando. Resolveu improvisar uma história qualquer "eu estava jogando basquete com... com o Gambit... e a gente se esbarrou, sem querer."

"Quais danos causou a ele?" Xavier não tirava os olhos das suas anotações.

"Ele se sentiu indisposto e fraco..." ela respondeu, olhando para as próprias mãos, deitadas sobre o seu colo "não desmaiou ou nada disso."

"Bom" murmurou o professor quase distraidamente enquanto fazia anotações e ponderava a respeito. Checando as suas anotações anteriores, voltou a falar, desta vez, olhando-a nos olhos. "Quando você perdeu o controle devido ao acúmulo de poderes e personalidades que absorvera, não vi outra escolha senão empurrar essas personalidades para fundo da sua mente, em uma tentativa de fazê-las ficar adormecidas. Desde então você não havia feito contato físico com mais ninguém e, por conseguinte, seus pesadelos haviam cessado. Pelo mesmo motivo, eles voltaram após você ter tocado o Gambit. Essa é a maneira que a sua mente encontrou para lidar com as lembranças que não são suas."

Uma maneira de exteriorizar a culpa, ela pensou.

Não era uma conclusão brilhante. Isso já havia passado pela sua cabeça. Sentiu a sua paciência diminuir. "Aonde quer chegar, professor?"

"Sendo completamente franco com você, Vampira, temo que as personalidades voltem a emergir em um momento de tensão ou estresse extremo, a exemplo do que aconteceu meses atrás. Por meio dos exercícios mentais que viemos desenvolvendo, acredito que finalmente estamos prontos para eliminar essas personalidades de uma vez por todas."

Vampira ergueu os olhos, esperançosa. Costumava ser mais cautelosa nesse quesito, mas não pôde evitar. Esta era a primeira vez que ouvia algo relativamente positivo em relação aos seus poderes desde... desde que conseguia se lembrar.

Xavier voltou a falar. "Primeiramente, precisamos lidar com a personalidade do Sr. LeBeau. Deve estar ocupando um bom espaço, não é?" brincou ele, com um sorriso ao qual Vampira retribuiu.

Lembrou-a de uma conversa com Gambit quando ela lhe dissera que o invejava por ter um poder tão explosivo. Gambit respondera que ela poderia pegar emprestado a qualquer momento.

"_Como se eu quisesse você na minha cabeça, _cajun_."_

"_Como se isso já não acontecesse" respondera ele com um sorriso cafajeste._

Xavier a trouxe novamente para a realidade. "Durante esse período você não poderá fazer contato físico com ninguém, caso contrário, desencadeará os mesmos eventos novamente. Precisamos que sua mente esteja completamente limpa" com um sorriso otimista, ele continuou. "A última coisa que eu gostaria é de lhe dar falsas esperanças, Vampira; porém, acredito que quando todas as psiques forem apagadas, poderemos começar a trabalhar nos seus poderes, descobrir a sua fonte, como eles funcionam... para então descobrir como controlá-los."

Vampira tentou não esboçar nenhuma reação, mas era impossível não sentir um pingo de esperança.

Terminando a conversa, eles passaram para a parte prática. Xavier pediu que ela relaxasse e abrisse a mente.

A pior parte era quando Vampira tinha de olhar dentro de sua mente, no lugar que armazenava informações alheias. Para que essas lembranças fossem embora, Vampira muitas vezes precisava encará-las. Precisava fugir dos braços e mãos que tentavam alcançá-la e aprisioná-la.

* * *

Trinta minutos mais tarde, Vampira deixava a sala de Xavier, bastante abatida.

Gambit a esperava do lado de fora, jogando cartas de uma mão para a outra para passar o tempo. Vampira tentou sorrir ao vê-lo.

Colocando o braço em volta da cintura dela, cochichou algo em seu ouvido enquanto caminhavam escada acima. Ela abriu um sorriso perfeito e genuíno.

Seu rosto ainda ostentava palidez; entretanto, não do tipo doentio como antes, apenas de cansaço. A ausência de maquiagem tornava seu complexo menos agressivo e mais vulnerável, de uma maneira atraente. Ela finalmente recuperara o peso que perdera. Percebiam-se suas curvas mesmo debaixo do moletom que estava usando.

"Como foi hoje, _chérie_?"

"Xavier está esperançoso quanto ao tratamento" ela respondeu, sem saber ao certo que palavra usar. Chegando à porta de seu quarto, Vampira parou e se voltou para ele. "Xavier acha que, depois que fizermos as personalidades desaparecerem, poderemos começar a buscar maneiras de tentar controlar os meus poderes."

Gambit abriu um enorme e sincero sorriso. "São excelentes notícias, Vampira. Essa pode ser a primeira peça do quebra-cabeça" fez uma pausa. "Você não parece tão animada."

Dando de ombros, ela disse: "Não quero me decepcionar se não der certo. Prefiro que manter pessimista. Eu sei que o professor disse pra me animar, eu sei que ele quer realmente me ajudar, mas... eu não acho que ele faça ideia de como me ajudar. Eu não o culpo, nem eu mesma sei como _me_ ajudar."

Abrindo a porta, Vampira o convidou a entrar. Sabendo aonde aquela conversa poderia chegar, ela preferiu ir tomar um banho quente, como sempre fazia após as exaustivas. Apanhou suas coisas, e, antes de ir, avisou Gambit para não mexer em nada enquanto ela estivesse no chuveiro. Ele, por sua vez, fez cara de anjo inocente.

Ela tentou ser breve. Quando voltou, Gambit estava esticado na sua cama.

Ela se sentou aos pés. "Como você se sentiu quando... quando eu te absorvi?" perguntou, hesitante. Nunca havia perguntado isso a ninguém. Sempre preferiu não saber. Era doloroso. Mas como Xavier lhe aconselhara a tentar entender como seus poderes funcionavam, ela tomou coragem para perguntar.

Ele se sentou, de certa forma, espantado por ela ter sido tão direta. Sabia que Vampira evitava conversar sobre seus poderes. Pensou por dois segundos. "Como se as minhas forças estivessem sendo drenadas..." respondeu com a sinceridade que sabia que ela esperava "não apenas isso... mas também os meus poderes, a minha vida toda. É diferente de tudo que eu já senti. Foi como se eu estivesse prestes a desaparecer" esperando um instante, perguntou: "Como é pra você?"

Vampira começara a conversa, portanto, não poderia se recusar a responder. "É como se eu sugasse a vida da outra pessoa... como seu eu me tornasse ela. Por um instante, eu não sei quem realmente sou" ela então percebeu que não piscara uma só vez; seus olhos ardiam. Respirou fundo. "Com o tempo, acho que fiquei rápida em esconder, em guardar as lembranças sem espiar. Eu sinto como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade dessa outra pessoa" foi difícil, mas ela olhou nos olhos dele. "Senti seus poderes sendo transferidos para mim. Fiquei com medo de explodir alguma coisa."

Vampira parou, sem jeito. Ele a olhava intensamente, como se a estudasse. Começou a brincar com o cabelo dela, enrolando fios nos dedos.

"Eu queria muito te beijar agora" era a vez dele de não piscar.

Ela desviou o olhar. "Eu não posso... eu quero, mas não, não posso. Não vou fazer você passar por aquilo de novo."

Ele pareceu sair de um transe. "Então nós não nos beijamos. Não precisamos disso. Está bom assim por enquanto" ele a puxou, assim os dois se deitaram.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados, tentando abafar todos os seus pensamentos. Queria que sua cabeça estivesse limpa, vazia.

Ainda não podia acreditar que ele estava bem ao alcance de seus braços. Ela apenas não sabia se eles seriam longos o suficiente para alcançá-lo de todas as maneiras que gostaria. Era impossível para Vampira não pensar no que a presença dele implicava. Nada mais a impedia de querer se aproximar dele cada vez mais.

"Remy?" em resposta, ele fez um som rouco com a garganta, como se tivesse sido impedido de cair no sono quando estava próximo disso. Ela se apoiou em um dos cotovelos. Engoliu com dificuldade. "O meu nome verdadeiro é..."

"Shhhhh" ele deitou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, percebendo sua hesitação "não precisa me dizer, Vampira. Nomes não são importantes."

"Mas eu quero dizer" disse ela, agora com mais convicção.

"A escolha é sua, Vampira. Só me conte, se realmente quiser essa parte da sua vida comigo."

Ela queria.

"Anna Marie" disse em um suspiro. "Esse é o meu nome."

E assim percebeu que não precisava de um segredo em troca. Queria apenas que ele soubesse.

Remy sorriu. "Por que você o esconde?"

"É complicado" ela disse, com sinceridade. Nem ela sabia com certeza. Encolheu os ombros de leve, como se tivesse ficado tímida, de repente. "Quer dizer, a minha história com a Mística é complicada" ele assentiu em compreensão, pois conhecia boa parte dela. "Eu nem sei ao certo se me lembrava do meu nome antes de absorvê-la. É esquisito. Ele simplesmente surgiu enquanto eu tentava apagar a Mística da minha cabeça" foi no mesmo período que percebeu não se lembrar de seus pais verdadeiros, nem de seu sobrenome.

Gambit permaneceu em silêncio. Ele compreendia de todo o coração. Novamente a situação deles era parecida. "_Je comprends, chère_."

Ela abanou a cabeça de maneira nervosa. Ouvira o que ele dissera, mas era como se as palavras tivessem chegado aos seus ouvidos em um eco distante.

Ela precisava lhe contar. Era hora. Era o momento certo. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Seu coração acelerou, tremeu até os ossos. "Tem outra coisa que eu preciso te contar... uma coisa que... eu não fui completamente honesta com você."

Isso chamou a atenção de Remy, que se sentou; ela fez o mesmo.

Vampira começou a falar com a voz e cabeça baixas. Esfregava as mãos suadas. "Você se lembra de quando eu disse que te conhecia, antes de você chegar aqui?" ele indicou que sim com a cabeça. "Eu menti quando você me perguntou por que eu tinha dito aquilo... sobre ter te visto num sonho" ela finalmente conseguiu estabelecer contato visual. "Foi exatamente isso que tinha acontecido. Eu já tinha visto o seu rosto antes... em um sonho."

As sobrancelhas dele cada vez mais próximas mostravam sua confusão. "Eu não estou entendendo. Como assim você viu o meu rosto?"

Ela baixou a cabeça ainda mais, envergonhada. Tinha de continuar. Começaria do início. Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"Meses antes de você chegar, algumas das meninas me convenceram a ir com elas a um lugar meio estranho, quase fora da cidade, onde elas ouviram falar que se vendiam poções do amor e esse tipo de babaquice" ela revirou os olhos só de se lembrar. "Resumindo, chegando lá, o lugar era sinistro, parecia que não tinha ninguém lá; as meninas ficaram assustadas e, sem querer, a Kitty trombou em mim e acabou me empurrando. Eu derrubei alguns frascos de vidro e um deles se estilhaçou nas minhas mãos.

"Eu fui obrigada a retirar as luvas porque, além do cheiro forte e desagradável do que quer que aquele frasco contivesse, ainda havia lascas de vidro. Não sei como aconteceu, mas eu me distanciei das meninas, fiquei furiosa, disse que ia embora daquele lugar. Então eu esbarrei em uma... garota meio estranha. Ela era pálida e tinha os cabelos escuros... usava uma venda sobre os olhos. Ela me disse coisas que pareceram desconexas, algumas pareciam falar do passado, outras não... e então, sem que eu pudesse prever, ela agarrou a minha mão durante vários segundos; eu simplesmente não consegui soltá-la. O contato só terminou quando ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

"A venda caiu dos olhos dela e... ela não tinha os olhos" Vampira sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar. Gambit a ouvia atentamente. "Eu saí correndo, confusa. Contei o que havia acontecido, na medida do possível. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu havia matado a garota, mas eu não tive coragem de voltar àquele lugar para ver se estava tudo bem com ela" Vampira parou e respirou fundo. "Enfim, alguns dias depois, as meninas tomaram coragem e voltaram lá, engolindo o medo. Disseram ter visto uma garota com a mesma descrição. Ela parecia bem.

"Com certeza ela era mutante. Devia ter poderes precognitivos, porque... depois disso, eu comecei a ter sonhos tão realistas. Alguns trechos aconteceram, eu senti, como em um déjà vu. Por algum motivo, os poderes dela duraram muito tempo em mim. Eu levei algumas semanas até os sonhos começaram a diminuir de frequência. Eu achei que eles haviam cessado de uma vez por todas, mas daí sonhei com você. Foi a última coisa que eu vi. Achei até que não passava mesmo de um sonho. Até você aparecer."

"Por que não me contou isso antes, Vampi—" ele chacoalhou a cabeça, corrigindo-se, com um sorriso "Marie?"

Ela soltou ar pelos dentes fechados, numa tentativa de sorriso. "Eu não sei... no começo eu fiquei com medo da sua reação, e depois... depois eu fiquei com receio de contar depois de tanto tempo. Como quando você esquece o nome de alguém e depois fica com vergonha de perguntar."

Gambit sorriu, singelamente. "E o que eu estava fazendo nesse sonho? Não deve ter sido muito legal pra você ter fugido de mim daquela maneira nos meus primeiros dias aqui."

Ela enrubesceu. "Não foi nada disso. Eu não lembro ao certo... foi, foi..."

"Marie..." ele a chamou com seriedade. Ela se assustou. Ele começou dramaticamente: "Meu nome do meio é..." não conseguiu terminar. Ela foi rápida e lhe deu uma travesseirada.

* * *

Ao sair do colégio, Vampira correu na direção de Gambit. Pela primeira vez, cumprimentou-lhe com um abraço. Não um abraço desajeitado ou fora de hora. Um genuíno. Deitando a mão sobre a boca dele, ela tocou o tecido da luva imaginando serem os lábios dele. Pulou na garupa da moto, abraçando-o com firmeza.

Vampira sentia estar finalmente pronta para parar de fugir de uma vez por todas. Não que ela tenha acordado uma manhã e decidido se abrir emocionalmente com alguém. Não fora uma decisão consciente, mas após tudo o que lhe contara no dia anterior, seria impossível continuar fugindo.

Naquela mesma noite, Vampira escaparia para o quarto dele e eles conversariam e ririam até caírem no sono. Essa seria a primeira vez em semanas.

Após Remy ter presenciado um de seus pesadelos, Vampira passara a evitar entrar às escondidas em seu quarto. Nada de andar nas pontas dos pés, de pedir ajuda à Kitty para passá-la através das paredes, nada de tentar entrar de fininho pela janela. Vampira se permitiu sorrir ao se lembrar desta última, que aconteceu uma vez.

Ela esperava surpreendê-lo com toda sua astúcia. O tiro, entretanto, saíra pela culatra. Além de Gambit tê-la ouvido tentar abrir a janela, quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, tropeçou e quase caiu em cima dele na cama. Tentou se recompor, fingindo que nada aconteceu, mas as gargalhadas de Gambit a fizeram enrubescer. Enfurecida, ela voara na direção dele e lhe tampara a boca com as mãos enluvadas. Tentando se livrar, eles rolaram para fora da cama. Teria sido perfeito se tivesse terminado em um beijo.

Dias antes, Gambit perguntou por que ela não queria mais passar a noite com ele, Vampira respondeu que estava apenas se sentindo cansada devido à sua rotina.

Em partes era verdade, seus dias eram repetitivos e intensos. Passava a manhã na escola (faltavam poucos dias para terminar o ano letivo; Vampira contava os minutos); no início da tarde, comparecia aos treinamentos em equipe – mesmo nos extras que aconteciam antes da escola; tinha seus encontros com o professor, as terças e quintas, sendo que nos demais dias ainda ia à academia. Havia, por fim, recuperado seu peso normal, não poderia sair do ritmo; no fim da tarde, estudava até a exaustão para o provão que faria no último dia de aula.

Para o seu azar, Gambit foi intimado a participar cada vez mais de atividades em grupo, dado seu excelente desempenho durante missões de reconhecimento. Deste modo, suas tardes na biblioteca também haviam sido comprometidas.

Costumava ver Remy apenas no início da noite, após o jantar. Nos últimos dias, entretanto, mal conseguia aproveitar seu tempo juntos, já que precisava estudar ainda mais. Felizmente, Remy sempre a ajudava. A não ser quando atrapalhava, convencendo-a a sair do quarto. O que ele conseguia com uma frequência de duas vezes a cada cinco dias.

Nesta noite, Vampira estudava em seu quarto mais uma vez, aproveitando-se do fato de Kitty estar fora.

Sentada à escrivaninha, ela suspirou. Duas horas de concentração ininterruptas estavam a deixando exausta. Ela mordiscou a ponta do lápis enquanto tentava encontrar a resposta para um problema de matemática. _Ah ela odiava matemática. _

Duas leves batinas na porta lhe tiraram da concentração.

Ela sorriu abertamente assim que abriu a porta e viu Remy. "Gostei do uniforme" ela disse, debochando, assim que ele entrou.

Ele sorriu amarelo, ainda tentando se adaptar ao seu novo traje "de X-Men". Era preto e cinza, com um X enorme estampado no peito. Ao menos era justo o suficiente para não lhe prejudicar os movimentos.

"Melhor que o collant amarelo do Wolverine" disse ele, amargamente, jogando-se de costas na cama dela. "Essa vida de X-Man está me matando" ele disse exageradamente. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que está trancada aqui? Vamos sair."

"Hoje não. Eu tenho que estudar, você sabe disso. Meu exame é daqui quatro dias. E se eu não passar, vou ter que repetir o ano" ela suspirou inconsolável e esfregou as mãos nos olhos cansados. "Não dá pra imaginar pesadelo pior. Como se já não fosse ruim o fato de, mesmo se eu passar, ainda vou ter mais um ano até concluir."

"Fica tranquila" disse, levantando-se de um ímpeto. "Você vai se sair bem nesse exame e o ano que vem vai passar voando" ele se aproximou da escrivaninha e deu uma olhada no livro aberto. Fez uma careta. "Matemática?"

"Ahã" respondeu ela, do fundo da garganta, com a fisionomia triste.

Gambit puxou uma cadeira e se sentou para ajudá-la. Pelos próximos dias, arranjaria um jeito de escapar para o quarto dela ou para a biblioteca para ajudá-la nos estudos.

Infelizmente, tirando esse fato, o restante de suas rotinas não mudou em nada; esse momento era o único que tinham juntos. Não era o ideal, mas era melhor do que não se ver.

Na véspera da prova, Vampira ainda não se sentia confiante.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Vampira" ele garantiu, com um sorriso. Ainda não se acostumara a chamá-la pelo seu outro nome. Levantou-se e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça, tendo seus cabelos como barreira. "Vai descansar. Boa noite."

"Boa noite" ela respondeu para a porta fechada.

* * *

Após o exame, Vampira se sentia exaurida. Queria sua cama como nunca antes. Ao deixar o colégio, viu que Gambit a esperava, como de costume, recostado sobre sua moto.

Ela correu ao seu encontro, como sempre.

"E aí, como foi?"

"Eu não sei" disse ela, com um suspiro. "Acho que fui bem, mas não sei se foi o suficiente para passar. O resultado sai amanhã."

Ele a puxou pela cintura. A mochila que ela segurava na mão caiu. "Vamos almoçar?"

Ela se afastou de leve. "Eu estou exausta."

"Eu te levo pro instituto logo após" ele insistiu, de maneira tão charmosa, que ela aceitou.

Remy cumpriu a promessa e logo estavam de volta ao Instituto. Contudo, só se veriam de novo no dia seguinte.

Vampira não poderia reclamar da comida; estava deliciosa. O gosto amargo na sua boca se devia a outra coisa. Algo que ela não conseguia entender. Pensando a respeito, tinha a ver com os olhos de Remy. Como ele evitou falar sobre qualquer assunto sério, sobre seus últimos dias. Ele se esforçava demais para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Algo estava fora do lugar.

_Seus olhos_. O que havia neles?

Medo, ela concluiu.

Remy ainda sentia medo de ela ter descoberto algo sobre seu passado. Os olhos dela lagrimejaram. Do que ele tinha medo exatamente? Será que Gambit não confiava nela o suficiente para lhe contar. Ou talvez não tivesse nada a ver com confiança. Vai ver ela não fosse importante ou não desempenhasse um papel grande o suficiente na vida dele para que Remy quisesse dividir seus segredos. Ou ainda, ele tinha medo de sua reação.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos. Não seria justo com ele. Estava sendo insegura. Provavelmente não tinha nada a ver come ela. Remy devia estar sentindo falta de casa ou algo do tipo.

A culpa talvez fosse de Vampira, que procurava o homem do seu sonho tão desesperadamente. Por vezes, ela o vislumbrava apenas por um segundo, então ele desaparecia. Talvez estivesse o idealizando demais. Ou aquele homem estava escondido dentro deste outro homem inseguro. Nunca pensou que diria isso de Remy, mas era como ele parecia estar agindo.

Ela ainda via aquele futuro tão distante. Queria apenas um indício de que ele seria real.

* * *

Vampira despertou cedo na manhã seguinte. Normalmente não gostava de se levantar cedo, porém, naquela manhã, estava anormalmente disposta. Fato este que se devia à melhoria na sua saúde. Alimentava-se direito, movimentava-se regularmente. Saltava aos olhos o quanto ela estava mais bonita e corada.

Ela então seguiu para a academia. Deu a si mesma o prazer de não se cobrir dos pés à cabeça, pois sabia que não seria incomodada às sete da manhã em um sábado. Vestiu uma calça de moletom, tênis esportivos e uma camiseta justa sem mangas. Só por precaução, levara consigo uma blusa de moletom, para o caso de alguém aparecer e algum risco de contato se apresentar.

Sua preocupação, entretanto, seria em vão. Ninguém apareceria pelas próximas três horas. Até lá, Vampira já estaria exausta.

Quando parou para descansar, olhou para a entrada e desejou que Gambit a encontrasse ali. Quando isso não aconteceu, Vampira voltou para o seu quarto, querendo um banho longo.

Ao sair do banheiro, Vampira deu um pulo de susto. Kitty esperava por ela na porta.

"Kitty!" quase gritou, repreendendo a outra garota.

Esta ignorou. "Você não vai ajudar?"

"Ajudar no quê?" perguntou Vampira, impaciente, quase rude.

Kitty arregalou os olhos. "Você esqueceu?" começou, gritando. Então sua voz caiu para um cochicho intercalado com risadinhas. "A festa surpresa da Jean e do Scott."

Vampira rodou os olhos. Era só o que faltava. "Não, é claro que eu não esqueci" ela mentiu, sem remorso ou pudor. Nem se lembrava da tal festa. "Afinal, eu fiquei responsável por... pelo..." deixou a voz morrer esperando que a outra garota terminasse a frase.

"Balões" disse Kitty, desanimada. "Eu não acredito que você esqueceu. A gente vem planejando essa festa há três semanas. É a festa pra comemorar a formatura deles."

A paciência de Vampira estava por um triz. "Eu vou providenciar agora mesmo. Relaxa, a festa é só às oito."

"Sete" corrigiu Kitty, rapidamente.

Vampira lhe deu as costas e saiu calmamente pela porta.

"Não se esqueça de usar um vestido" ouviu Kitty gritar.

Ao chegar ao corredor, correu até o quarto de Remy.

Bateu impaciente e repetidamente na porta dele. "Preciso de ajuda" disse, entrando apressadamente. Gambit fez um gesto para ela entrar, após ela ter entrado e fechou a porta.

"Com o quê?" ele perguntou, bocejando e coçando a barba. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, assim como a cama, vestia apenas calças de pijama.

"Hoje é a droga da festa surpresa da Jean e do Scott e eu me esqueci de fazer a minha parte."

"Relaxa, _chère_" disse, bocejando mais uma vez. Olhou para sua cama; ela pareceu chamá-lo. "Eu já comprei os balões. Era minha responsabilidade também, esqueceu?"

Vampira piscou, confusa. "Eu estaria nessa pressa se eu não tivesse esquecido?" perguntou retoricamente. "Eu nem me lembro de ter me comprometido a ajudar."

"Isso porque eu me comprometi por nós dois" disse enquanto vestia uma camiseta.

A expressão de Vampira foi de surpresa para raiva e então para gargalhadas.

"Seu filho da mãe! Eu não sei se queria te bater ou te dar um beijo."

"Aceito o beijo" ele respondeu, com um sorriso cafajeste.

Ela seguiu em direção à porta. Segurou-a aberta e se voltou para ele. "Bem que eu gostaria, só pra tirar esse sorrisinho do seu rosto" e então se retirou, carregando um sorriso tão cafajeste quanto o dele.

* * *

Pouco antes do horário marcado para o início da festa, tudo parecia estar em seu devido lugar, como o planejado.

Vampira não chegaria perto de balões por um bom tempo. Perdeu a conta de quantos ela e Remy encheram.

Não admitiria, mas ao observar a decoração finalizada, sentiu-se orgulhosa do seu trabalho. _Nada mal_, pensou.

O telefone tocou. Kitty pediu silêncio com as mãos. "Eles vão chegar em no máximo trinta minutos" disse para todos, assim que desligou.

Mais difícil que colocar tudo no lugar para a festa foi manter Scott e Jean longe da mansão durante mais de três horas. Scott era muito desconfiado. Desta vez, entretanto, foi convencido a passar a tarde no cinema.

Foi apenas então que Vampira percebeu que ainda usava moletom.

"Merda" ela resmungou.

Assim que encontrou uma brecha, saiu de fininho para o quarto. Olhando a hora, faltavam quinze minutos para ela saber o resultado da prova final. Estava roendo as unhas para saber como se saíra.

Mais dez minutos.

Abriu as portas do guarda roupa sem saber o que vestir. Adoraria ir de calça jeans, mas sabia que levaria uma bronca de Kitty. Um pouco de consideração não faria mal. Pelo menos desta vez jogaria o jogo, sem burlar as regras.

Fuçou no fundo do guarda roupa, até encontrar um vestido apropriado. Forçou na memória para se lembrar de quando o havia comprado. _Ah sim_! Em uma das poucas vezes que fora convencia a ir ao shopping com as meninas. Ela então se sentira forçada a não sair de mãos abanando. Viria finalmente a calhar.

O vestido verde escuro tinha rendas que cobriam os braços e o peito e caída até a metade das coxas.

Muita pele exposta, ela pensou, desanimada. Espiou o relógio mais uma vez. Mais cinco minutos. Vestiu meia-calça e luvas pretas. Agora estava melhor.

Olhou o resultado em seu email e desceu.

"Você está linda, _chérie_" Remy disse, assim que a viu descendo as escadas, como se estivesse esperando por ela. Suas palavras foram sinceras. Adorou ver o vestido modelando seu corpo. Seus cabelos presos, deixando seu rosto bonito exposto. Batom vermelho nos lábios grossos.

"Você também não está nada mau" ela respondeu ao se aproximar. Era a primeira vez que o via de terno, barba feita e cabelo penteado. Ficou surpresa em como lhe caía bem. "Não se vê um Remy LeBeau bem arrumado com frequência."

Ele ignorou seu comentário com uma careta e muita arrogância. "Como foi? Você passou?"

Ela sorriu, indicando que sim. Respirou fundo. "Foi um alívio."

"E mesmo assim você parece desanimada."

"Eu estou" disse com um suspiro. Realmente estava, apenas não sabia o motivo.

"Ânimo! Isto aqui é uma festa" então olhando o silêncio ao redor: "Ou pelo menos vai ser assim que a ruiva e o quatro-olhos chegarem."

O que não tardou a acontecer. Minutos após o grito de surpresa, a festa estava a toda.

Vampira conseguiu permanecer por pouco mais de quinze minutos. Tentou jogar conversa fora, mas continuava se sentindo sozinha e entediada. Parecia não ser notada. Invisível. Até mesmo Remy estava interagindo com todos. Jean, é claro, era o centro das atenções. Quando Vampira viu Remy dar um beijo no rosto de Jean, encontrou sua deixa para ir embora.

Saiu pela porta da cozinha, à francesa. Lá fora fazia frio. Ela agradeceu por isso. Era melhor do que o calor humano sufocante dentro da sala.

Vampira bebericou da bebida que tinha em mãos e fez uma careta. Não se daria esperanças em acreditar que bebidas alcoólicas seriam liberadas, mas o refrigerando estava horrível. Tudo o que colocara na boca naquela festa teve gosto amargo.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Remy foi atrás dela. É claro que notara sua saída, apenas achou que alguns minutos no frio fariam sua cabeça menos dura. Enganou-se.

"Não está gostando da festa, _chérie_?"

Vampira lhe respondeu com uma careta de descontentamento. "Como se a Miss Perfeição já não recebesse atenção o suficiente todos os dias" se achava patética por deixar seu ciúme transparecer, mas não conseguia evitar. Ciúme do quê já não tinha tanta certeza.

Nunca quis ser como Jean, sua quedinha por Scott tinha acabado há bastante tempo... talvez o problema não estivesse exclusivamente na outra garota. É claro que ser boa em quase tudo era irritante e talvez por isso ela tenha se tornado alvo do desprezo de Vampira.

Não percebia que tudo se resumia ao fato de não poder tocar.

"Está com ciúmes dela?"

"O quê?" perguntou ela, fingindo surpresa.

Remy, por sua vez, nem fez questão de esconder o seu próprio ciúme. "Você ainda gosta dele... do quatro-olhos?" disse no mais puro desdém.

Esquecendo-se de tudo, ela riu, dando um passo à frente. "Não, claro que não."

Lá dentro, a música eletrônico deu lugar a uma mais calma.

Gambit estendeu a mão. "Quer dançar, _chérie_?"

Deixando o copo de lado, ela segurou a mão dele, sorrindo com tristeza.

_They call her Mississippi_

_But she don't flow to me_

_Spends her light on the Bayou_

_But she don't come to see_

"Essa música é coincidência?" perguntou ela, com a voz fraca.

Ele indicou que não com a cabeça.

_She's the one that makes my dreams _

_They call her Mississippi_

_But she don't flow to me_

Remy deitou os braços dela sobre seus ombros, segurando-a pela cintura, colando seus corpos. Ele sentiu o material suave do vestido dela. Imaginou estar lhe tocando a pele.

O roçar das suas pernas. Suas bocas próximas, mesmo sabendo não poderem se tocar. O calor dos seus corpos. Os olhos dela, claros, brilharam úmidos.

_The shape of her horizon_

_Makes the morning sun_

_When she puts her eyes on each and everyone_

Vampira desceu as mãos e as repousou no peito de Remy.

_She's the one that makes me fall_

Havia pouca pele exposta; ainda assim, apenas um descuido e ele poderia sair machucado.

_Midnight moon shines through it all_

Mas ela não conseguia pensar direito; só era negligente desta forma com ele. Todas as barreiras que ela veio construindo durante tantos anos estavam virando poeira, sendo derrubadas uma a uma.

Mas ela não estava com medo. Pelo contrário; queria mais. Afundando o rosto no peito dele, ela sentiu o seu cheiro. Queria saber seu gosto. Apertou os olhos. Queria apenas que o sonho se tornasse real.

_She's the one that makes my dreams_

Gambit roçou os lábios nos cabelos dela. Apertou-a mais forte, como se pudesse ler os seus pensamentos.

**xXxXx**

**N/A: **Olá a todos. Primeiramente, gostaria de mais uma vez agradecer pelos reviews que recebi nos últimos capítulos. Eles são importantes e um grande incentivo.

Era para esse capítulo ter sido bem mais longo do que essas treze páginas, mas resolvi parar por aqui, pois essa cena final não tinha sido exatamente planejada, ela surgiu naturalmente enquanto eu escrevia. Gosto de ouvir música enquanto escrevo e, quando eu estava na cena final, começou a tocar "Mississippi", do Train e, sei lá, encaixou perfeitamente. Por isso até abri uma exceção e coloquei trechos da música, algo que eu não costumo fazer.

Bom, escrevi a cena do por que das premonições da Vampira há bastante tempo. Eu estava dando uma olhada nas minhas anotações e lá estava! Então consegui encaixar nesse capítulo. A personagem que eu usei se chama Blindfold, ou Olhos Vendados. Ah, o nome do meio do Remy é Etienne ; )

Quero avisar também que fiz uma revisão geral na fic. Corrigi erros de digitação, de ortografia, palavras sobrando ou faltando aqui e ali. Eu precisei reler tudo, porque o tempo entre as últimas atualizações estava tão grande que eu mesma me perdi na continuidade, por isso tive de fazer algumas pequenas modificações no capítulo doze.

Obrigada a todos pelo apoio. Espero que tenham gostado. Todo feedback é bem vindo e muito apreciado. Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
